Second choice in life
by fancy pari
Summary: Our first choice in life may not be the best always. If we are patient enough and willing to give a chance, Life throws up a second choice too.
1. Chapter 1

**A girl (shouting):** Mamma….Viraj ne mere baal kheeche…..she is crying

 **A boy:** mimicking her crying...Rotlu….itna royegi toh aur chidhaoonga…

A woman rushes in wearing her ear rings and adjusting her dupatta.

 **Woman:** Viraaj..chodo use..kyun chidha rahe ho..tum tayyar ho gaye na..jaoo drawing room me…main ise jaldi tayaar karti hoon. Sab log aa jayenge…Jaoo abhi…

The woman goes to her daughter who is still upset. She takes the small girl in a hug and wipes her tears.

 **Woman:** Princess Rajvi….aap aise royenge toh achi nahi lagenge. papa aayenge na toh Viraj ki achi parade karayenge okay…chalo ab tayyar ho jaoo…

 **Rajvi:** Mamma….Viraj mujhe bahut chidhata hai …lekin aaj usko nahi parade karvaate hai…aaj uska bhi bday hai na mere bday ke saath...

The woman kisses her 7 year old kid and proceeds to change her dress. She brings out a purple frock with frills just like Sophia the Princess that her daughter wanted. She makes her sit on a stool and combs her curly hair with utmost care. She loves this feeling of getting her daughter ready. She places 2 purple and silver clips on both sides of her hair. Her hair done, she gets her a silver chain with a huge purple pendant. The girl's eyes shine when she sees the pendant.

 **In the mall**

A man comes out of the mall carefully holding a huge package and some colorful balloons. He places the package with utmost care in his car and opens it to see it one more time. Yes the cake is looking perfect – It is a huge chocolate cake with 2 unlikely figures holding hands – Princess Sophia and Spiderman just like both his kids wished.

With a smile on his lips, he drives towards his home. Reaching halfway, he gets a call on his mobile. He smiles as he knows who is calling.

 **Man:** Hmm..boliye madame..

 **Woman:** aapne cake le liya..aap kahan pahunche..

 **Man:** bas 10 min…main pahunch raha hoon…

 **Woman:** Okay…jaldi aayiye…bye

He smiles and keeps the phone back. He is impatient to meet them all. After all it was a good one month that he was away from his beautiful family.

 **At home:**

The girl gets down from the stool and her mother asks to close her eyes. The small girl closes her eyes with her hands. The woman slowly takes out a shining diamond tiara from the hiding place in cupboard and adorns it on her head.

The little girl opens her eyes and immediately jumps up squealing in excitement. She gives a tight hug to her mother and places a big kiss on her cheeks. She runs out to join her brother in the drawing room.

The woman stood there for a moment and wiped her tears. She hears the doorbell ring and from the excited squeals of the kids, knows that he is home. She hurries to see her husband.

She enters the room and after seeing the scene starts laughing. Her son has held her husband from his back and his daughter is hugging him from the front. He is on his knees and struggling to get up. He loses his balance and falls flat on his back on the ground. The kids jump up on him and start goofing around.

 **Woman:** hahahaha..yeh kya ho raha hai..chodo unhe….

Saying this she walks up to them and gives him her hand to get up. He pulls her instead and now she falls on top of him. He hugs her and she looks up in shock. She hits him and turns red in her face. The kids also join them and it is a big mess on the floor. Finally they all straighten up and she turns to go but her earring gets stuck in his shirt. She screams in pain, he pulls her closer and helps her remove it. He quickly kisses her on the nearest cheek. She smiles shyly.

 **Woman:** Kya aap bhi Rajat..Bache dekh rahe hai…

 **Rajat:** …main itne din baad aaya hoon….aur tum khush nahi ho…

 **Purvi:** Welcome back…Acha aap fresh ho jaoo..sab log aate hi honge…cake kahan hai..

He shows them the cake. The kids get very excited. He changes quickly and soon the guests start coming in.

All of their kid's friends came for the party. They have lots of fun, games, good food and it is almost dinner time when the party winds up.

The four of them spend a wonderful time at dinner where the kids speak nonstop filling Rajat with what all they did in one month. Rajat is feeding Viraj and Purvi is feeding Rajvi. Soon they change the kids into their night clothes and settle them to sleep in their room. The kids are not ready to sleep.

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai..aaj tum dono ko neend kyun nahi aa rahi?

 **Viraj:** Papa hamara bday hai naa aaj..aur sab frnds ne gift de diya..magar aap ne aur mumma ne nahi diya..

 **Rajat:** Oh ohhhh…Very bad..Purviii…kahan hai inn shaitano ke gifts?

 **Purvi:** Inhike cupboards me ….

The kids jump out and rush to open their gifts.

The girl squeals in delight when she sees her painting colors kit and a Sophia doll. She hugs the doll and rushes to show it to her dad..

 **Rajvi:** Papa, dekho Mamma ne diya….saying she hugs Purvi tight and kisses her.

Viraj jumps with his play station and goes to his mom.

 **Viraj:** Dekho mamma..Papa ne kitna super gift diya..chalo papa abhi khelte hai..he pulls Rajat's hands

 **Rajat:** aa…beta ab nahi..abhi aapke sone ka time hai..kal subah pakka..after breakfast..waise bhi yeh mummy beti ki jodi kal subah painting class jayenge toh hum aish karenge…

Viraj and Rajat give a hi-fi to each other.

In 10 mins the kids sleep with a smile on their faces.

Purvi and Rajat slowly shut the door and come out. They clean up the whole house together and go to their bedroom after switching off all the lights. Purvi comes out after changing into her night clothes and sees Rajat at the window lost in his thoughts. She slowly goes near him and places a hand on his hand. He comes out of his thoughts and wipes his tears.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..aap ro rahe hai? Sr Inspector Rajat jisse criminals darte hai..aapke aankhon me aasoo?

Rajat smiles at her description. He hugs her and whispers a Thank you.

 **Purvi:** Thank you kisliye Rajat?

He comes out of the hug and speaks while caressing her hairs.

 **Rajat:** Aaj Rajvi kitni khoobsurat lag rahi thi..bilkul ek pari ki tarah..main bata nahi sakta mujhe kaise feel hua…Thanks Purvi…tum nahi hoti toh..

 **Purvi:** Rajat…main uski maa hoon na….

He takes her again in a hug.

 **Rajat:** Haan Purvi..sach kaha…tum hi uski maa ho…Thank god…tum hi uski maa ho

 **Purvi:** Viraj kitna excited hai apne gift ko leke…uske school me kal career day tha..pata hai usne kya likha apne paper me?

 **Rajat:** Kya?

 **Purvi:** I want to be a CID officer like my Papa..he is my hero…

 **Rajat:** kya..sach me…dekhna ek din who sabse bada CID officer banega..CID officer Viraj Raj..

saying this he stops and looks at Purvi with a question mark..

 **Purvi:** Viraj Rajat Kumar….bilkul uske papa ki tarah…

They both wipe tears from each other's eyes and smile through it. Rajat leans in closer to Purvi, she feels his touch around her waist and closes her eyes. With uneven breaths, their lips meet and they share a gentle loving kiss. Rajat breaks the kiss and picks Purvi and lays her on the bed. He props his head on his left hand and with his right hand, traces a trail from her forehead, nose, cheeks, chin and brings up his finger to her soft lips.

He switches off the bedside lamp and leans in to take her in his arms and love her completely.

Its late in the night, Purvi stirs in her sleep and tries to get up to drink water. Rajat is holding her tight, she manages to remove his hands and slowly goes to the kitchen to drink water. In the dark she stumbles and a picture from the table falls down. She takes it and goes and stands near the balcony gazing at it lovingly. It's their wedding picture.

Rajat and Purvi are smiling in the picture and are wearing garlands.

 **Purvi's** son Viraj is holding her hand and **Rajat's** daughter Rajvi is holding his. Two tear drops fall on the picture, Purvi wipes them, holds the picture to her heart and remembers how it all began…

 **Hi all…Am back with a new story…Kindly read and let me know your review comments. I have got many requests for Kevi story (I am working on it). Right now my most favorite couple – Rajat-Purvi..Enjoi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback: four years back: CID bureau**

It's Rajat's first day in CID Mumbai bureau. By afternoon he has met all his colleagues and has started his work already.

 **Daya:** Arre Rajat, tum zara yeh case me thodi help kar doge. Yahan se left me Dr Salunkhe ki lab hai. Wahan se yeh forensic reports dekhke tum pankaj ke saath crime scene pahunch jaana..main abhi nikalta hoon…

Rajat goes with Pankaj to the lab. He meets Dr Salunkhe who is in a great hurry to go somewhere.

 **Dr Salunkhe:** Arre yaar Pankaj, hamesha galat waqt pe aate ho..mujhe jaana hai urgently bahar ab

 **Pankaj:** Par sir…reports..hame bhi crime scene pe jaana hai..

 **Dr Salunkhe:** Haan toh ek kaam karo..woh Tarika ke room me chale de degi…

Dr Salunkhe leaves.

 **Pankaj:** Acha hua chale gaye…mujhe toh inki koi baat samajh nahi aati..magar Dr Tarika bahut achi hai..simple tarike se samjhayengi..

They go inside Tarika's room. They find her bent over a microscope..

 **Rajat (to Pankaj):** Ohh toh yeh hai Dr Tarika..inki kaafi taarif suni hai maine..

 **Pankaj:** Arre nahi..Dr Tarika ke baal curly hai..yeh to Dr Salunkhe ki nayi assistant hai..abhi 6 mahine pehle join kiya hai..

 **Pankaj:** Excuse me miss assistant..zara idhar dekhengi aap? Dr Tarika kahan hai?

The girl doesn't look above from her microscope.

 **Girl:** Tarika ma'm aaj late aayengi..

 **Pankaj:** Ohh no…hame abhi crime scene pe nikalna hai..reports chahiye thi..

 **Girl:** yahi table pe hai..main deti hoon.

The girl gets up, collects the report and turns to give them when she freezes at her spot.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…Purvi tum yahan..mujhe pehchaana…main Rajat…who DN college? Yaad aaya?

 **Purvi:** Hello Rajat…main Dr Salunkhe aur Dr Tarika ki asst hoon..aap yahan?

 **Pankaj:** Yeh hamare naye Sr Inspector hai..aaj inka pehla din hai..

 **Purvi:** Ohh…very good Rajat…ohh...I am sorry… Rajat Sir..Kaise ho aap?

 **Rajat:** Main theekh hoon..tum batao..itne saalon ke baad….waise bahut acha laga tumhe dekhke…phir kabhi baithte hai..saath me okay..

Purvi smiles and then proceeds to explain the report and findings to Pankaj and Rajat. After some time they leave.

 **Pankaj:** Sir aap Purvi ko jaante hai?

 **Rajat:** Haan hum dono ek hi college ke hai…who meri junior thi..bahut mazaakiya, talkative aur intelligent hai who..

 **Pankaj:** Mazaakiya? Aur yeh? Mujhe aaye do mahine huye hai..yeh toh kisise baat bhi nahi karti..pata nahi magar shreya se suna tha..koi tragic story hai..kya hai maine kabhi pucha nahi..

Rajat and Purvi meet often in the first week but they donot get a chance to talk about their personal lives. Rajat notices there is a great shift in her behavior since her college days. She hardly speaks now and keeps to herself most of the time.

 **Cafeteria**

Purvi is sitting alone sipping a coffee. Rajat enters at the same time and sees her sitting all alone. He takes his coffee and goes near Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..Hi..main baith jaoon yahan

 **Purvi:** Rajat Sir…ah..haan..

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai Purvi..tum kuch bolti hi nahi..yaad hai college time pe tum kitna bolti thi. Hum seniors se bhi pange leti thi…

 **Purvi (smiles weakly):** who college ke din the Sir…bahut bachpana tha..aap bhi toh kitne badal gaye…aap college me ekdum shaant aur studious the…aur aaj dekho…Sr inspector..

 **Rajat:** Tum achanak college se kahan chali gayi…waise suna tha tumhari shaadi ho gayi? Sach me?

 **Purvi:** Sir, mujhe lab jaana hai..bahut kaam hai..bye…

Rajat looks after she has left. She definitely doesn't want to speak about her life.

 **Some days later in a kindergarten school**

It's the first day of the school and after the kids have gone to the class there is a session for parents. The teachers are calling the names of kids over the mike and the respective parents go to the teacher. The place is crowded with parents.

 **Announcement:** Parents of Rajvi R Kumar and Viraj R Kumar please come to booth number 5

Rajat reaches booth number 5

 **Rajat:** Good morning. I am Rajat Kumar, father of Rajvi.

 **Teacher:** Good morning..Rajvi ki mother nahi aayi?

A young woman rushes to booth number 5 breathlessly and sits on the chair

 **Woman:** Good morning..I am Purvi Kumar, mother of Viraj

 **Teacher:** Ohh..welcome Mr and Mrs Kumar. Waise iss saal hamare poore school me ek hi twins hai..Rajvi aur Viraj

Rajat and Purvi are shocked to see each other. They realize too many things at the same time. They both are married, they have kids and that their kids are in the same class also.

 **Rajat:** Hold on ma'm. Yeh meri wife nahi hai..aur meri Rajvi ka koi twin nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Haan..Viraj ka bhi koi twin nahi hai…

 **Teacher:** Kya…aap dono husband wife nahi hai? Aur yeh bache twins nahi? Magar aisa kaise..inke names almost same hai, inke birthdates even year same hai….Viraj R Kumar and Rajvi R Kumar, date of birth 14-Sep-2009.

 **Purvi:** Dekhiye aapko confusion hua hai..Inka naam Rajat Kumar hai aur mere..i mean Viraj ke papa ka naam Rajan Kumar hai..

 **Teacher:** Ohhhhhh…we are extremely sorry ma'm, Sorry Sir who itne saare similarities bahut kam dekhne milti hai…magar aapko bhi nahi lagta bahut zyaada coincidence hai..

 **Rajat:** Its okay…haan sach me bahut coincidence hai..

The teacher explains all the classroom procedures and gives them few forms to sign.

They prepare to leave and …

 **Teacher:** Ek min Sir, Ma'm hame bache ke father and mother dono ke signatures chahiye. Please app forms ghar lekar jayiye aur kal complete karke bacho ke haathon bhej dijiye..

 **Rajat:** Sorry ma'm, main single parent hoon. Mera divorce ho chukka hai aur bachi ki custody mere paas hai..

Purvi looks at him in astonishment. Rajat does not look at her.

 **Teacher:** Ohh..I am sorry sir. Ma'm aap?

 **Purvi:** Ahh…who Viraj ke papa is no more…main bhi single parent hoon.

Rajat looks up to Purvi, who meets his eyes but lowers her gaze soon. They both make their way out.

 **Rajat:** Purvi, tum bureau jaa rahi ho? Aao main drop karta hoon.

 **Purvi:** nahi sir..maine chutti li hai aaj..Main yahi rukoongi…aaj Viraj ka pehla din hai school me..

 **Rajat:** Acha hai…main chalta hoon..mujhe ek case ke liye jaana hai

 **Purvi:** Sir..woh…aapki beti ko aap lene nahi aayenge…

 **Rajat:** Nahi..aaj nahi…who school van me ghar chali jayegi….

 **Purvi:** Aur ghar par…kaun..she realizes she is making him uncomfortable so she keeps quiet

 **Rajat:** Ek nanny rakhi hai…sham tak rahegi uske saath..Bye Purvi…

 **Purvi:** Bye Sir…

 **Flashback over**

Purvi is still looking out of the window, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She quickly wipes her tears.

 **Rajat:** Purvi ..tum itni raat ko yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi..paani peene aayi thi..meri neend khul gayi toh yahi rukh gayi…

 **Rajat:** Chalo so jaoo..tum thak gayi hogi..aaj din bhar itna kaam jo kiya hai..waise bhi kal Sunday hai…toh aaram se uthna tum..theekh hai..

Purvi and Rajat go to their bedroom. Rajat is holding Purvi in his arms and caressing her hairs slowly, she falls asleep soon. Rajat kisses her and reminisces his past.

 _ **How are you liking this story so far. I need feedback, kindly drop in a word or two...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rajat flashback:**

Rajat has completed his college and is training to be a CID officer. He is in a mall with his friends to watch a movie when he sees a girl screaming.

 **Girl:** Chor ! Chor ! mera bag…

Rajat sprints behind the thief, snatches the bag and thrashes him. He returns the bag to the rightful owner.

 **Girl:** Thank you so much..aapne mera bag waapas diya..she takes out a 1000 Rs note and offers it to Rajat

 **Rajat:** madame…I don't need money. Agar aapko dena hi hai toh please meri ek favorite charity hai usme de dijiye..

 **Girl:** I am sorry..main aapko insult nahi karna chahti thi..aap waise bahut brave hai..

His friends come in at that time.

 **Rajat friend:** Ma'm yeh future CID officer hai..abhi se hi autograph le lijiye..baadme nahi milega..

 **Girl:** Wow! CID..I am impressed.. Hi..my name is Savi..can we be friends?

 **Rajat:** Friends..ek meeting me hi?

 **Savi:** Toh theekh hai..kal sham ko Coffee house me milte hai…2nd meeting ho jayegi..aayenge na? yeh raha mera card..Bye..5:30pm..okay

Rajat and Savi meet the next day and very soon start dating. He finds her very attractive – she is modern, fashionable and totally different than him. Before they know, they both fall in love. By the time Rajat completes his training he proposes marriage to Savi who accepts it.

But Savi's parents are opposed to this match as Rajat is socially and economically not to their standards. Savi rebels against her parents and soon they get married. Savi shifts with Rajat. They have a wonderful honeymoon period where they are both passionate and life goes on perfect. Soon Rajat becomes busy in his CID job and has to live away from Savi for days. Reality hits Savi and she realizes life is not as rosy as she had pictured. Long absences and lack of lavishness affects her mentally and soon her parents establish contact with her.

Rajat comes to know later that Savi has started visiting her parents more often yet he is not made feel welcome at their house. Within a year of marriage, Savi discovers she is pregnant and wants to abort the baby. This leads to constant fights between Rajat and Savi and one day she leaves him.

Soon Savi's parents initiate legal separation. Rajat is heartbroken but realizes this is the correct end to his relation. He accepts the separation but on a condition that Savi will give birth to their child and he will get the sole custody.

14-Sep-2009, this date is etched in Rajat's mind forever. It's the day when he got his Rajvi and lost his Savi forever. After the baby's birth, the nurse hands the little girl to Rajat. The girl is sleeping and Rajat has tears in his eyes as he feels her soft touch. Her innocent face tugs him and he kisses her forehead lovingly. He has a change of heart and rushes in the room to meet Savi. He still has tears in his eyes as he carries the baby.

Rajat comes inside the room to see Savi busy with her phone.

 **Rajat (softly speaking):** Savi…dekho hamari beti..bilkul tum par gayi hai…Thank you Savi..

 **Savi:** Rajat, tum divorce papers kab sign kar rahe ho?

This coldness hits Rajat like a boulder. He goes near her.

 **Rajat:** Savi, tum ab bhi divorce chahti ho? Come on…iss bachi ko dekho ek baar..dekho kitni pyaari hai..lets be a family again Savi…

 **Savi:** Rajat..maine pehle hi kaha tha..main yeh bacha nahi chahti..tumne mujhe majboor kiya..ab mujhe emotionally blackmail mat karna….mujhe bas divorce chahiye

At that moment the baby cries in hunger. Rajat tries to comfort the baby and Savi just turns her face away from him.

 **Savi:** Rajat please go..mujhe aaram karna hai..mujhse yeh rona dhona nahi sahan ho raha..

Rajat stands there for some moments. The baby is crying more loudly but Savi doesn't react. With a heavy heart he leaves the room. A nurse takes the baby away to the nursery.

 **Nursery**

A young woman with tears flowing from her eyes is looking at her son lying in the crib. She has delivered him some hours ago with great difficulty. Her son now starts crying in hunger. The nurse approaches her and asks her to provide her milk. As she is weak she cannot directly feed him. At the same time, another nurse brings in a crying baby wrapped in pink. The baby girl is red all over with the crying.

Purvi's heart melts at the cries of this girl and she asks the nurse.

 **Purvi:** Kya baat hai Sister. Bachi itna kyun ro rahi hai?

 **Nurse:** Bachi ko bahut bhookh lagi hai…aur uski maa doodh nahi pilana chahti. Kaise maa hai bolo..

 **Purvi:** Toh ab kya karenge aap log?

 **Nurse:** Kya kar sakte hai…sirf sugar water de sakte hai…pehli baari bahar ka doodh nahi pila sakte...iske toh naseeb me maa ka pyaar hi nahi hai..

The girl is crying continuously. Purvi feels a great attraction towards the kid.

 **Purvi:** aap inke ghar waalon se puchiye..main apna doodh dene ke liye tayaar hoon. Itni masoom bachi hai..

The nurse approaches the father of the child, who is looking very upset. He consults the doctor and agrees for the woman's milk. After all the first food has to be a mother's milk.

Purvi provides her milk to the baby girl and the nurse feeds the baby with a small spoon. After some time the baby stops crying and falls asleep. Rajat comes to the nursery to find his angel asleep peacefully. He wishes to thank the lady who was the savior of this baby.

 **Rajat:** Sister, main uss aurat se milna chahta hoon jisne meri bachi ko apna doodh diya. Main thanks kehna chahta hoon

 **Nurse:** uske baby ko kuch problems thi. Isliye abhi doosre hospital shift kar diya. Waise yeh dono bache ekdum special hai Sir..

 **Rajat:** Kya matlab hai aapka?

 **Nurse:** Sir yeh dono alag ma ke pet se janme hai magar birth date even time same hai..ho gaye na ekdum special sir…

Rajat consents to the divorce soon after and leaves the city forever. Later he learns that Savi has married her ex-boyfriend and now is settled somewhere abroad. Rajat's mother helps him raise his girl whom he lovingly names – Rajvi (it's a combination of Rajat and Savi). He cannot forget Savi as his baby is a spitting image of her – curly hairs, dimpled cheek and same brown eyes.

His mother dies when Rajvi is around 3 years old and at the same time he is transferred to Mumbai CID. He arrives in the city with his small baby and lots of fear and uncertainty as to how he will raise her all alone.

 **Flashback over**

The alarm buzzes and Rajat glances over to shut it off, taking care not to disturb Purvi. Once again, he kisses Purvi and closes his eyes.

 _ **Thank you friends for the review comments. I hope you read the further chapters too. Now we know Rajat has had an unpleasant experience with love and marriage. But then he is happy with Purvi...how did this change happen? My next chapter has some light and fun family moments in the present life of the couple.**_

 _ **I am trying a technique of story where the present in pleasant but in the flashes of past we come to know the pain, struggle that the characters have gone through...Hope you like it..pllzzzzzz review comments needed**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday morning:**

Purvi is trying to get Rajat awake. In response he pulls the blanket over his head.

 **Purvi:** Rajat …uthiye…dekho mujhe jaana hai…uthiye warna main dono bacho ko bulaongi..

Rajat immediately sits up and yawns..

 **Rajat:** Kya yaar Purvi..Sunday toh sone do….aao tum bhi so jaoo..saying this he pulls her hand. She doesn't come closer and jerks his hands.

 **Purvi:** Ji nahi..time dekhiye..10 baj gaye hai..mujhe Rajvi ko lekar painting class jaana hai..Viraaj subah se ready hokar baitha hai..aapne promise kiya tha na..uske saath khelenge.

 **Rajat:** Arre haan..tum bhi na Purvi..mera kitna time waste karti ho tumhari baton me. Main abhi naha leta hoon. Mera nashta laga dena please..

Purvi smiles shaking her head. He would do anything for the kids.

Soon Rajat and Viraj are playing together. They are busy fighting over points when Rajat gets a call on his mobile.

 **Rajat:** Good morning Daya Sir…kaise hai aap?

 **Daya:** Hi Rajat..sorry kal bday party pe nahi aa sake. Who shreya ke cousin ki engagement thi naa..

 **Rajat:** Haan purvi ne bataya tha..koi baat nahi..ab aap kahan hai?

 **Daya:** Tumhare ghar ke paas hi hoon. Socha aaj lunch me kuch badhiya khaooo. Kya banaya hai Purvi madam ne aaj?

Rajat smiles, all of the team loves Purvi's cooking especially Daya.

 **Rajat:** waise lunch bana nahi hai…tayyari toh shayad Chicken biryani ki hai…

 **Daya:** Arre waah..mera favorite..main bas 5 min me aa raha hoon

Daya reaches Rajat's house. Viraj runs into him excitedly and he picks him up.

 **Viraj:** Uncle main aur Rajvi katti hai Aayu (Daya's son aayush) se. Kal bday party me kyun nahi aaya?

 **Daya:** Sorry beta, who hame kal bahar jaana pada isliye. Who bhi bahut sad hai tumhari party jo miss kar di. Waise party kaisi thi? Kya kya gifts mile tumko aur Rajvi ko?

 **Viraj:** Arre..lots and lots of gifts mile…magar sabse best gift pata hai kisne di?

 **Daya:** Kisne? Mummy ne?

 **Viraj:** Nahi nahi nahi..mere Papa ne..saying this he again hugs Rajat and gives him a kiss on his cheek

 **Viraj:** Papa main aditya ke ghar khelne jaaon? Mumma aaye toh bula de na…

Viraj leaves to play with his friend. Rajat gets juice for himself and Daya.

 **Daya:** Viraj toh bahut khush lag raha hai..aisa kya gift de diya yaar

 **Rajat:** Who bas play station..use bahut pasand hai..

 **Daya:** Acha..Rajvi ko kya gift kiya phir tumne..

 **Rajat:** Rajvi ko uski mumma ne painting colors aur ek doll gift ki…

Daya picks up a painting from the table.

 **Daya:** Yeh rajvi ne banayi? Waah..bahut achi hai..

 **Rajat:** Haan…sab Purvi ke wajah se…wohi usko har class leke jaati hai, uske saare colors, paints wohi kharid laati hai..aapko pata hai..abhi Rajvi ki ek painting ko school me gold medal mila hai..

 **Daya:** kitne ghul mil gaye ho tum sab log… …kaun kahega ki Purvi ne Rajvi ko janam nahi diya aur tum Viraj ke asli papa nahi ho… itna pyaar toh apno me bhi nahi hota

 **Rajat:** haan..theekh kaha aapne…Purvi toh Rajvi ke liye maa se bhi badhkar hai..main chahkar bhi who pyaar nahi de paata rajvi uski maa,uski best friend hai..aur Viraj mujhe jab Papa bulata hai…mera seena phool jaata hai…mujhe usme mera bachpan dikhta hai…aap vishwas nahi karenge sir..main bilkul aisa hi tha..haan thodi kam shaitaniya karta tha..

 **Daya:** Achha hai na Rajat. Inn bacho ki wajah se tum dono ek huye..aaj dekho zindagi kaise khoobsurat lag rahi hai…

 **Rajat:** Haan sir..agar aap log hame nahi samjhate, nahi support karte toh shayad aaj main aur purvi alag alag apne dard ke saath jee rahe hote. Inn bacho ko utna pyaar bhi nahi de pate…aap logo ka hamesha hum pe ehsaan rahega

 **Daya:** Arre yeh kya Rajat. ..hamara pyaar hai who ehsaan mat kaho..arre yeh Purvi kab aayegi yaar..bhookh lagi hai..

 **Rajat:** Bas aati hogi..aap cake khayenge tab tak?

At the same time Purvi and Rajvi come home.

 **Purvi:** Daya sir? Aap kab aaye? Shreya aur aayu kahan hai?

 **Daya:** Shreya sham me hi aayegi mummy ke ghar se. Main yahan se jaa raha tha toh mujhe tumhare famous Chicken biryani ki khushbu aa gayi.…aur kitni der lunch ke liye Purvi?

 **Purvi:** almost ready hai..acha Rajat .. koi shor nahi hai ghar pe.. Viraj kahan hai?

 **Rajat:** Who Aditya ke ghar gaya hai..main bulata hoon use..

They all have lunch together.

 **Daya:** waah Purvi..amazing tha yaar…iske baad toh main 2-3 ghante aaram se so jaoonga…

 **Purvi:** ji nahi..koi nahi soyega…maine shreya ko phone kar diya hai..woh aa rahi hai aayu ke saath…hum sab uske aane ke baad beach par chalenge..

Rajat and Daya protest but Rajvi and Viraj jump over them and tickle them till they both agree.

Sometime later Shreya arrives and all of them go to the beach. The kids play in the water for some time and then they all insist to go on the fun rides.

Purvi and Shreya give up and say they are too tired to walk. They settle on the sand while their husbands take care of the three kids.

 **Shreya:** Toh kal raat party kaisi thi?

 **Purvi:** Bahut achi..tumhe miss kiya..khaas karke aayu ko..Rajvi ko princess Sophia dress dilayi maine…bilkul doll lag rahi thi…yeh dekho uski photo.

 **Shreya:** Wow…kitni cute lag rahi hai..ek baat boloon Purvi tum bilkul poori tarah uski mummy ban gayi ho

 **Purvi:** Pata nahi..ek alag sa khichaav hai rajvi ke liye..magar main darti hoon Shreya

 **Shreya:** kis baat se?

 **Purvi:** Kahin hum log alag ho gaye toh? Viraj toh Rajat ke bina nahi reh sakta. Bahut tadpa hai ek baap ka pyaar paane ke liye. Rajat uske liye ek Hero hai..agar use apne asli pita ki sachai pata chali toh?

 **Shreya:** Tumhara pyaar hi tumhaari takat hai Purvi. Rajat Sir tum dono se bahut pyaar karte hai. Who hi Viraj ke papa hai Purvi…

Purvi looks at Rajat with love. He turns back and waves at her. She immediately blushes.

 **Shreya:** Itna kya sharmaa rahi ho Purviji? Ooooohhhh..ab samjhi…ek mahine ki lambi judaai ke baad Pati ke darshan huye kal…waise tum dono ki party kaisi thi?

Purvi pinches her to make her quiet.

 **Shreya:** Ouch..toh aise pinch karti hai tu unko? Waise yeh kya hai? …dikha..

Purvi looks at her questioningly. Shreya points her finger near the collar of her tshirt. Purvi tries to check but cannot see it.

 **Purvi:** Kya hai Shreya? Koi keeda hai kya? Nikal de naa..kahin kaat na le..

 **Shreya:** Oooooo..haan…kaat toh liya hai tujhe….toh pyaar se Rajat Sir ko tum keeda bulati ho?

Purvi then realizes that Shreya is pointing to a love bite on her neck that was hidden below her collar. Purvi's face is red and she stands up to hit Shreya who runs ahead to Rajat and Daya. All of them turn to see Purvi and Shreya running towards them like small girls. Shreya runs in laughing and Purvi catches up with her.

 **Daya:** Kya hua..tum dono aise kyun bhaag rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Who Purvi ko ek keede ne kaat…mmph..mmmphh

Purvi closes her mouth with her hands.

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi..yeh bakwaas kar rahi hai..

 **Rajat:** Kya hua Purvi?..keeda..kahan kata? Tum theekh toh ho?

Shreya is laughing hard. Purvi is getting redder in her face…

Purvi changes the topic and asks all for ice-cream. They all go to get ice-cream, Rajat falls behind and walks with Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Purvi...Shreya kya bol rahi thi..keeda..dikhaoo mujhe..

He checks inside her collar, sees the love bite and turns red in his face too. Meanwhile Daya and Shreya turn and wink at the blushing couple.

Rajat winks back and pulls Purvi closer to him and walks with his hands on her waist.

 ** _They are happy…kahin kisiki nazar na lage…you can be all happy in today but your pain of past never leaves you. You recollect your pain and then realize what blessings you have now…._**

 ** _Thank you readers. I am excited to see a spike in my views..happy to know you are liking it._**

 ** _Ashi, LuvPurviNduo, Mansi, Guest, Sreya, Ananya, Asfika, Shweta I am so happy to read your comments on my chapters ! love you all….._**


	5. Chapter 5

After the wonderful time at the beach, the family heads back home. Soon the kids fall asleep and Purvi goes in to change her clothes. While washing her face, she chances to look at the lovebite on her neck. Its no longer that red as it was in the morning, she touches it and it triggers memory of their lovely moment together. She blushes and feels a tingle down her spine as she recollects the passion, love and the touch of Rajat's lips and teeth on her skin.

She is still smiling at her reflection on the mirror when she notices a round scar just below Rajat's mark of passion. In a second, the expressions on her face change from happiness to sadness, pleasant to pain. She unknowingly touches it and it brings tears to her eyes as she frighteningly feels the pain, smell of her burning flesh and the roughness with which she was handled.

She closes her eyes as her past flashes in front of her. At that moment she hears the sound of something breaking outside the bathroom and she snaps back to the present.

Purvi comes out of the bathroom and sees Rajat bent on the floor trying to clean broken glass pieces.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, kya hua…sambhalke aapko lag jayegi..main karti hoon..

 **Rajat:** are…who glass slip ho gaya..koi baat nahi..main kar leta hoon..

He gets a phone call from ACP Pradyuman at the same time. He signals Purvi to take over while he talks on the phone.

Purvi cleans the mess on the floor but she cannot shut the images that are flashing in front of her. She moves like a robot, collecting the glass pieces, disposing them and comes back to the room still in her thoughts. She is sitting on the bed and is startled by Rajat's hands on her shoulders.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua Purvi..kya soch rahi ho? Kitni awaaz lagayi tumko….

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi…bas…kaam ke bare me..

Rajat holds her hands, she winces in pain. He looks down and sees her finger is bleeding badly.

 **Rajat:** Yeh kya? Tumhe kaanch lag gaya? Ruko main patti lagata hoon

Purvi sees him running around, getting the first aid box and bandaging her. A small smile appears on her face, she is touched by his concern and love for her. She raises a hand to his cheek. Rajat looks up and sees tears in her eyes.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua Purvi? Bahut dard ho raha hai?

 **Purvi:** Nahi Rajat, bilkul nahi…

She hugs him and sheds tears. Rajat hugs her back and gets concerned.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…kya baat hai? Tum theekh toh ho? Mujhe batao..

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi Rajat…aap bahut ache hai..mujhe please kabhi chod ke mat jayiye...

 **Rajat:** Main kyun tumhe chod ke jaoonga…haan tum mujhe kabhi mat chodna….mujhe toh theekh se khaana banana bhi nahi aata…

Purvi comes out of the hug and smiles at this joke. Rajat is happy she is feeling better. He kisses her forehead.

 **Rajat:** Chalo so jaao abhi..kal subah jaldi uthna hai hame…

Rajat holds Purvi tight and caresses her hairs like every night to make her sleep. Only this time, he falls asleep but Purvi is still awake.

Purvi's mind travels back in time when she was in her last year of college. She was a bright, bubbly intelligent girl who was popular with her friends, juniors and even seniors. Just two months away from her exams, she takes a leave for her elder sister's wedding. Purvi is from a middle class family but her sister is getting married to a boy from a businessman's family.

On the day of the wedding Purvi's sister runs away leaving behind a note. There is a huge chaos in the house, the boy's family is upset at this insult and in the heat of the moment Purvi's father decides to get Purvi married to the boy instead. Purvi is devastated as this is such a huge decision of her life. All her protests and requests are turned down by her emotional parents and relatives. Purvi has no choice but to accept this .The wedding gets completed and Purvi is taken away to her new home.

She is trembling and continuously crying the whole night but her husband doesn't show up. No one at the new house speaks with Purvi as they feel cheated by her parents. Her husband finally returns home after two days and is still in great anger at the snub by Purvi's sister.

She is sleeping in her room at night when the door opens with a huge noise and a man staggers in her room completely drunk with a bottle in his hand. He is smoking a cigarette and calls Purvi's name loudly. Purvi trembles at the loud and angry voice and hesitatingly steps ahead. She looks up to see that her husband is not in his senses and he blows a thick layer of smoke on her face. Purvi starts coughing and suddenly her husband digs the cigarette in her neck. Purvi screams in pain but he shuts her mouth and forcibly pushes onto the bed.

Next morning Purvi wakes up in great pain and staggers to the bathroom. She gets scared looking at her wounds and cries uncontrollably remembering the events of last night. Her whole life, dreams and aspirations have been killed now. Though she is married into a good and rich family, her in laws hardly speak to her and her husband physically abuses her.

With great fear she confides in her parents who express their helplessness and ask her to accept her fate. 2 years pass like this and she gets pregnant. This news fills her mind with some hope that her life will now turn for good.

Around the same time her husband suffers great losses in business and there are lots of fights at home with his brothers and cousins. After one such big fight, he vents his anger on an 8 months pregnant Purvi who goes into labour. Her in laws rush her to the hospital where after a very difficult labour she finally delivers a baby boy. By the time Purvi comes back with the baby, her husband gets killed in a drink and drive car accident.

Her in laws and other relatives throw her and the baby out of their house. She strangely feels liberated to be out of that house. In these 2 years she has also lost her parents and is now all alone with her son – Viraj. She spends that night all alone at her parent's house. She holds her sleeping baby and promises him-

 **Purvi:** Beta, mera ab koi nahi hai..tumhare siva…mujhe aur koi chahiye bhi nahi..bas tum meri himmat banaye rakhna..ab hum dono ek dusre ka sahara banenge..

Next morning Purvi joins college again to complete her studies and works part time to earn money. It's a difficult life that completely transforms Purvi into a quiet but determined woman. A CID team comes to their city with regards to a case. Dr Salunkhe uses the lab where Purvi is studying and she gets to assist him on recommendation by her principal. Dr Salunkhe and ACP are very impressed with her dedication, technical and analytical skills. They offer her a position with the forensic team in Mumbai after her results.

Purvi arrives in Mumbai with her 2 and a half year old son. She starts work with CID and then one day runs into Rajat…..

The mere thought of Rajat makes her smile through the pain. She glances over to see him sleeping. She moves in closer and runs her hand gently over his forehead and hairs.

 **Purvi (in her mind):** Rajat…pata nahi maine kya acha kaam kiya is zindagi me ki mujhe aap mil gaye. Aapse pyaara insan mere liye is duniya me aur koi nahi hai. Thank you Rajat mujhe who pyaar dene ke liye, mere Viraj ko pyaar dene ke liye..sabse zyaada thank you..mujhe meri Rajvi dene ke liye..

With a smile on face and tears in her eyes, she bends to kiss him on his forehead. He smiles in his sleep and turns her down locking her in his hug. Purvi feels his warm breath on her neck, she hugs him tightly and falls asleep soon.

 ** _Upcoming chapters – more flashback unveiling how they all became a family and how Rajat and Purvi fell in love_** ** _J_** ** _…_** ** _Keep reading…_**


	6. Chapter 6

Days pass by and its annual day function in Rajvi and Viraj'school. Purvi is every inch a proud mother as both her kids walk up and down the stage to collect their various medals – Rajvi for painting, martial arts and Viraj for sports and martial arts. The cherry on the cake is when both brother and sister receive a certificate for their outstanding performance in studies.

The trio is soon joined by Rajat in the evening after the program and all head to a restaurant to celebrate the success. The kids have fallen asleep already in the car after a long and tiring day. Purvi is smiling and looking outside the window reminiscing the first annual day performance of both the kids:

 **Flashback (annual day 4 years back)**

After the first day at school, Rajat and Purvi interact more often with each other discussing the kids schedule, school, homework etc. Though both don't discuss their personal life but at least they are on better talking terms now.

Rajvi and Viraj are very good friends in school and often talk about each other at home. Its their annual day performance in school and both the kids are partners in a dance. The teacher sends the costume of the dance home and asks the parents to dress up the kids and get them ready to school the next day. Rajat gets late the next day and reaches school and tries to get Rajvi ready. He simply cannot figure what to do with her curly hair and what make up to put. Rajvi starts crying and Rajat panics. Purvi is in the same room with her son who is ready. She approaches Rajat and understands his problem.

She sends Rajat away and gets Rajvi ready. She combs and styles her hair, puts the dress and ornaments and applies make up. All the parents and teachers gasp at Rajvi's beauty and she runs to her dad. Rajat is awestruck at his little doll and says a thank you to Purvi. At the auditorium they both have seats next to each other. They enjoy the dance performance and later walk up to the stage with their kids. Their kids have got a certificate for excellence in studies. After the function, Purvi is waiting at the bus stop with her son when Rajat stops his car in front of them and Rajvi gets excited to see Viraj.

 **Rajat:** Purvi, aao main drop kar deta hoon..

 **Purvi:** Thanks Sir, abhi bus aajayegi..

 **Rajvi:** Aunty..mujhe Viraj ke saath baithna hai…

 **Viraj:** Mamma, mujhe Rajvi se baat karni hai..please…

 **Rajat:** Purvi..aa jaao…late ho raha hai

Purvi gets in the car. The kids sit together behind. Rajat asks her address and drives towards her home first.

 **Viraj:** Uncle…maine aapki photo paper me dekhi hai..aap CID me ho na?

 **Rajat:** Haan beta..

 **Viraj:** Main bhi bada hoke policeman banoonga…main toh brave bhi hooon..meri mamma toh bahut darpok hai..

Rajat smiles at Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Kya bol rahe ho Viraj?

 **Rajat:** Arre beta..aapki mummy bhi toh CID me hai..

 **Viraj:** Magar mamma toh thief nahi pakadti….

 **Rajat:** tumhari mamma hum logon ko thief ka address deti hai…aur phir hum jaake pakadte hai

 **Viraj:** Acchaa…toh phir mumma aap lizard, spider aur cockroach se kyun itna darti ho?

Rajat suppresses his laughter and Purvi doesn't know how to react.

 **Rajvi:** Hoooooo..mere papa toh bahut brave hai….magar unko khaana banana nahi aata..

Now Rajat looks embarrassed and Purvi smiles looking outside.

 **Viraj:** Meri mamma toh bahut acha khaana banati hai

 **Rajvi:** Aunty, aap mujhe bhi lunch banake dengi? maine kal ek cupcake khaya viraj ke tiffin se..papa….so yummy..

 **Rajat:** Rajviiii….aapko school me allowed nahi hai na sharing? Phir kyun khaya?

 **Purvi:** Rajvi..aunty next time aapko extra cake degi…main aapke papa ko bolongi aapko dene okay..

 **Rajvi:** Magar aap mere papa ko kaise doge?

 **Purvi:** Who main aur aapke papa ek hi office me hai na..wahan de doongi okay

 **Viraj:** aap log bhi best friends ho jaise main aur Rajvi?

Rajat and Purvi look at each other, Rajat is tongue tied.

 **Purvi:** Haan …hum log friends hai…

Rajat senses that Purvi is getting uncomfortable so he changes the topic.

 **Rajat:** Acha aaj tum dono ne itna pyaara dance kiya aur aap dono ko certificate bhi mila..toh ek ek ice-cream ho jaye..meri taraf se treat..

Purvi agrees seeing the kids so happy. They drive in to an ice-cream parlour.

 **Rajat:** acha Viraj..aapko kaunsa flavor pasand hai?

 **Viraj:** Mera toh favorite butterscotch hai..

 **Rajat:** Arre waah..yeh toh mera bhi favorite hai..he gives a hi-fi to Viraj

 **Viraj:** dekha mamma…uncle mere team me hai ab..hai na..

 **Rajat:** Haan of course…Purvi tum kya logi?

 **Viraj:** mamma ko pink pink strawberry pasand hai…he makes a face

 **Rajvi:** yayyy! Aunty..my favorite..pink color..dekha papa…aunty mere team me hai…

They all enjoy their ice-cream and later leave the place.

Rajat drops Purvi and Viraj home and leaves. Rajvi is unusually quiet in the journey back home.

After reaching home, Rajat feeds her dinner and settles her to sleep. He feels she is very quiet and asks her softly.

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai..Rajvi..tummy dukh raha hai kya?

 **Rajvi:** Papa…mere paas mamma kyun nahi hai Viraj ke jaise?

Rajat is taken aback by this question. He has never prepared himself to answer this.

 **Rajat:** ahh…tumhari mamma kuch kaam se bahut door gayi hai…aa jayegi ek din okay…

 **Rajvi:** (crying now) mujhe mamma chahiye….abhi chahiye…

Rajat tries very hard to placate her. She is not ready to listen to him. He is heartbroken.

Finally after crying she falls asleep. Rajat spends a sleepless night with a nagging fear of tomorrow.

 **At Purvi's house**

Purvi is calling Viraj to come to sleep. She comes to him, he is looking at a picture of Rajat in today's newspaper. He is in news for his successful crack down of a drugs racket.

 **Purvi:** Chalo Viraj..sona nahi hai kya?

 **Viraj:** Mamma….Rajvi ke papa kitne brave hai na….mere papa bhi brave the?

Purvi feels a stab in her heart. How can she explain to this young child how cruel his father was? She is everyday thankful to God that Viraj never got to see his father.

 **Purvi:** Aapke papa policeman nahi the Viraj….chalo chalo ab so jaoo..

 **Viraj:** mujhe unka photo dekhna hai..unke bhi mooche thi kya? Rajvi ke papa jaisi?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe yaad nahi hai….maine bataya tha na..saare photos ko chuhaa khaa gaya..

Purvi makes Viraj sleep. Purvi leaves the room to clear her kitchen. Viraj slowly picks the pic of Rajat from under his pillow and smiles at it in admiration.

Purvi feels her tears flowing. She is scared at Viraj's questions which she knows will increase as he grows up.

 **Flashback over**

With the sound of car horn, Purvi looks inside and smiles at Rajat.

 **Rajat:** kiske khayalon me khoyi huyi thi?

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi..aapke hi bare me soch rahi thi

 **Rajat:** mere bare me? Main toh yahi hoon tumhare paas..Saying this he puts his hand on hers

 **Purvi:** aap saamne road pe nazar rakhiye…nahi toh accident ho jayega

 **Rajat:** kya karoon..tum ho hi itni pyaari…jee nahi bharta mera…

Purvi blushes on hearing his comments.

 **Rajat:** Yaar..aise mat sharmaoo..meri dhadkane rukh jaati hai..yeh dono so gaye kya?

 **Purvi:** haan..thak gaye bechare..

 **Rajat:** Chalo acha hua… main inn dono ke passports banana chahta hoon. Mujhe kuch documents submit karni hai..tum mujhe Viraj ki birth certificate aur hamari marriage certificate de dena.

They reach home and settle the kids in their room. Rajat is filling some forms when Purvi comes and gives him the documents he requested. He goes through the birth certificate of Viraj and something strikes him. He leaves the documents and calls Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Kya baat hai Rajat?

Rajat's heartbeats have increased and he is in two minds to ask the question to Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…who…viraj ko tumne apne purane city ke Happy homes hospital me deliver kiya tha?

 **Purvi:** Haan..kyun

 **Rajat:** Kya tumne uss din kisi aur bache ko apna doodh diya tha?

Purvi remembers the crying baby girl and how she gave her milk. ( **Check chapter 3)**

 **Purvi:** haan…..ek bachi thi…bahut ro rahi thi bhook se..aap kyun puch rahe hai?

Rajat doesn't say anything he just gathers Purvi in his arms. Purvi feels him shedding tears. She becomes worried.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…kya hua..batayiye na…

Rajat holds her hands and kisses them. He cups her face with his two hands…

 **Rajat:** Purvi tumhe pata hai who bachi kaun thi? Hamari Rajvi…tumne Rajvi ko apna doodh pilaya hai..main kaise tumhe thank you kahoon Purvi, mujhe nahi pata…

He becomes very overwhelmed and sobs sitting on the bed. Purvi is stunned; she feels a strange desire to hold Rajvi at that moment. She rushes to the kids room, picks up a sleeping Rajvi and hugs her. She cries softly holding her and after some time settles Rajvi back on the bed. She turns to see Rajat standing at the door.

Later, Rajat and Purvi are in each other's arms and cannot stop thinking how their lives were destined to meet.

 **Rajat:** mujhe abhi bhi vishwaas nahi ho raha hai…hum dono kaise mil gaye Purvi?…main kaise akele jee raha thaa..pyaar se bharosa uth gaya tha mera

 **Purvi:** Mujhe bhi pata nahi chala Rajat main kab aapse pyaar karne lagi…maine toh soch liya thaa ki main kisi mard ko apne zindagi me nahi aane doongi..

 **Rajat:** Hume thanks kehna chahiye unn do shaitano ko…jinki wajah se mujhe itni achi life partner mili. He pulls her cheeks.

She keeps her hands on his chest and softly pecks his lips. They spend a passionate night in each other's arms forgetting their past, pain, sadness and reveling in the beautiful present - today.

 ** _A small spark, a small question – kids always put you in tough spot. They have the power to spoil your well laid plans. Rajat and Purvi had their life planned out – to live alone in misery. How did their original plan fail? Check the next chapters_**

 ** _Cid ki deewani please pm me incase you wish to have friendship with me_** ** _J_** ** _…_** ** _Love you all.._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flashback**

Days pass by and Rajvi has a strong desire to get a mother. Rajat tries pacifying her with gifts but he sees Rajvi becoming quieter and falling ill often. She refuses to co-operate with her nanny and makes life very tense for Rajat.

 **Cafeteria:**

Rajat is speaking on phone with Rajvi's nanny and is increasingly getting frustrated with the conversation. He finishes the call and runs his hands through his hairs. The coffee in front of him is cold and forgotten. Its late in the evening and Purvi is about to leave when she sees Rajat sitting all alone.

 **Purvi:** Rajat Sir..Rajat Sir

Rajat looks up and sees Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Kya baat hai..aap bahut pareshan lag rahe hain?

 **Rajat:** Kuch nahi Purvi..woh bas ek case ke bare me soch raha tha…

He gets a phone call. It's the nanny again. Now he and Purvi can hear Rajvi crying at the other end. Rajat tries hard to get her to stop crying but his efforts are in vain.

 **Purvi:** Rajvi ko kya hua sir?

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi Purvi..woh theekh hai

Purvi feels that Rajat doesn't want to share his problems. So she leaves the place after saying bye. She reaches the door when he calls her back.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…main bahut pareshan hoon..mujhe samajh nahi aa raha main kya karoon

 **Purvi:** kya baat hai Sir?

 **Rajat:** Kuch dino se Rajvi bahut alag behave kar rahi hai….har baat ke liye zidd kar rahi hai…apne nanny ke saath adjust nahi kar rahi hai..theekh se khaana bhi nahi khaati hai….bas ro deti hai…mamma chahiye ki ratt lagakar. Uske doctor ka kehna hai Rajvi ko anxiety hai aur agar yeh badhtha rahega toh who depress ho jayegi…Mujhe 2 din ke liye Sachin ke saath Aurangabad jaana hai case ke liye. Samajh nahi aa raha kaise karoonga…

Purvi thinks for some time.

 **Purvi:** Aap bura naa mano toh ek baat boloon Sir?

 **Rajat:** Kya?

 **Purvi:** Aap Rajvi ko mere paas chodke jaa sakte hai..Shayad Viraj ke saath rehkar uska man badal jaaye?

 **Rajat:** Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha Purvi…

 **Purvi:** Main koshish karoon Sir?

Rajat takes Purvi to his home. They can hear Rajvi's crying from inside the house.

 **Rajat:** Rajvi…dekho kaun aaya hai aapse milne? Purvi aunty..Viraj ki mamma..

Purvi approaches Rajvi with a smile. Rajvi stops crying.

 **Purvi:** Rajvi aapko picnic pasand hai? Aap mere ghar Viraj ke saath picninc karne aaoge? Hum log games khelenge, movie dekhne jayenge aur aunty aapka favorite food banayegi.

 **Rajvi:** Aap mere liye princess cake baneyegi?

 **Purvi:** Haan kyun nahi..lekin cake banane ke liye 2 days lagenge..toh aapko 2 days mere saath rehna hoga…

Rajvi looks at Rajat for confirmation. Rajat nods his head. Rajvi looks happy and finishes her milk also. Rajat drops them at Purvi's house.

 **Viraj:** Uncle…aap bhi hamare saath raho na…mazaa aayega..

 **Rajat:** Nahi beta..mujhe ek thief ko pakadne jaana hai..main 2 din baad aaoonga..

 **Viraj:** Uncle aapko karate aati hai?

 **Rajat:** Haan ….main black belt hoon

 **Viraj:** aap mujhe sikhayenge…main yellow belt hoon..mera test hai next week..mummy ko toh kuch nahi pata.

 **Rajat:** Acha, mere aane ke baad pakka ek din aapke saath practice karoonga…promise

Rajat leaves for his case and Rajvi settles at Purvi's house. She has a great time playing with dotes on her like a mom and she loves this attention. At night Purvi puts the kids to sleep by singing songs. Rajvi hugs her tight to sleep.

Rajat calls up Purvi to check on Rajvi. He is relieved that she is doing well and not crying. Two days later Rajat arrives to take Rajvi away. Viraj pulls Rajat to his room to practice karate as promised. They practice for a long time and Purvi calls them for lunch.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…Rajvi theekh kehti hai..sach me tum bahut acha khana banati ho..

 **Viraj:** Uncle aapko lagta hai main test pass karoonga

 **Rajat:** Of course..Purvi .. Viraj kaafi strong hai…bahut ache kicks karta hai

They all have a good time and its time to go. Rajvi hugs Purvi tight and refuses to go. Purvi promises to meet Rajvi soon and bids her a tearful goodbye.

At night, Rajvi is praying to her favourite god Ganpati as Purvi has taught her to do.

 **Rajvi:** Ganpati bappa…mujhe sirf ek mamma chahiye Viraj ki mamma jaise..Please aap magic karo aur unko meri mamma bana do..

Days pass and Rajvi shows improvement in her behavior whenever she is around Purvi. Rajat is happy that his daughter's health is improving. Meanwhile Viraj tries every reason to spend more time with Rajat. He sees him as a hero and father figure. Rajat also bestows lots of genuine affection on the little boy.

The kids are now 5 years old. They have moved on to the next grade.

The festival of Raksha bandhan is around and in school the girls make rakhis for brothers and boys make paper flowers as gifts for their sisters. The kids have recently learned about the concept of family and family members.

 **Viraj:** Rajvi…tune jo rakhi banayi mujhe dikha…tu itni sad kyun hai?

 **Rajvi:** Mera koi brother nahi hai..mamma bhi nahi hai.. mujhe tumhari mamma chahiye…

 **Viraj:** Main kyun share karoon….woh meri mamma hai..

Rajvi starts crying. Viraj feels bad to see his best friend crying. He consoles her

 **Viraj:** Acha acha rona bandh kar…tu mera tiffin le le…

 **Rajvi:** Nahi…mujhe mamma hi chahiye

 **Viraj:** toh phir ek deal karte hai…tum meri mamma lelo..mujhe apne papa de do..mujhe aise hi brave papa chahiye.

 **Rajvi:** Noooo…mujhe mamma and papa dono chahiye…

Both start crying not willing to exchange their parents. The teacher comes upto them.

 **Teacher:** Rajvi, Viraj why are you both crying?

 **Rajvi:** Teacher, Viraj is not giving his mamma to me….

 **Viraj:** Main nahi share karoonga…tum bhi apne papa ko share nahi karogi toh main mamma nahi doonga..

 **Teacher:** Stop crying first…I have an idea..Tomorrow is raksha bandhan. Rajvi you tie rakhi to Viraj. He will become your brother and you will be his sister. Okay.

 **Rajvi:** Then his mamma is my mamma?

 **Teacher:** no…but you guys can be brother and sister.

The kids become quiet on hearing this idea. Rajvi goes home and tells Rajat of her wish to tie rakhi to Viraj. Purvi agrees and invites them to lunch.

The next day Rajvi and Rajat visit Purvi and Viraj. They both make the kids do the rituals of raksha bandhan and are happy to see the bond between the kids. They spend a wonderful time together and soon its time to leave. Rajat calls Rajvi many times but she doesn't move from her place in the sofa.

 **Rajat:** Rajvi..chalo..papa kab se bula rahe hai..late ho raha hai…

 **Rajvi:** magar main nahi aa rahi hoon papa…aap bhi mat jaoo

Rajat and Purvi look at Rajvi with surprise.

 **Purvi:** Rajvi..aap ache bache ho na..zidd nahi karte..dekho papa bula rahe hai na..

 **Rajvi:** Magar main kaise jaoon…Main aur Viraj abhi brother sister hai na…aur brother sister ek hi ghar me rehte hai

 **Viraj:** Haan mamma…teacher ne yahi bataya school me..family has mamma, papa, brother and sister.

 **Viraj:** Uncle aap mere papa ban jaoo na…main apni mamma ko phir share karoonga Rajvi ke saath

Both Rajat and Purvi are hit by a thunderbolt. They never realise the exact feelings and ideas running in their kid's brain. Purvi looks at Rajat with a horrific look on her face.

 **Purvi (slightly angrily):** Viraaj ! aisa kuch nahi hai..tum dono sirf friends ho..real brother nahi..

Viraj hugs Purvi by her legs and with tears looks into her eyes.

 **Viraj (crying):** Please mamma…mujhe bhi ek papa chahiye…mujhe rajvi ke papa jaise chahiye..bolo naa aap unko..Uncle please…main good boy banke rahoonga hamesha..aapko pareshaan nahi karoonga kabhi..

Rajat cannot get any words out of his mouth. He is greatly embarrassed.

 **Rajat:** Rajvi..beta..aap chalo abhi..hum baadme ghar jaake baat karte hai..okay..

 **Rajvi (being stubborn):** No Papa…main nahi aaoongi….she goes and hugs Purvi

Rajat has no option left but he pulls Rajvi forcibly and takes her away. Rajvi is screaming, Purvi is helpless as Viraj is crying as well.

Purvi tries to pacify Viraj, but he runs away from the house. He is running in great speed with Purvi calling from behind, he blindly runs into the street to see Rajat driving away and a crying Rajvi banging on the windows.

He turns back to see Purvi running with her hands outsretched when he feels a hand on his mouth and is pulled away into a van. Purvi sees a blue van speeding away with her son inside. She cannot process whats happened; she realizes this after some seconds and runs behind the van. She follows it to some distance but the van disappears with her son.

Purvi collapses on the street and passers by try to revive her by sprinkling water….

Meanwhile Rajvi is crying and screaming in the car and Rajat is having a hard time driving the car. Suddenly he finds Rajvi silent. He turns back to see her in an epileptic fit, her mouth is frothing. He stops the car and immediately makes Rajvi hold his car keys. The girl falls unconscious…

 ** _Oh No…Pray for the kids safety….please…..Hopefully things sort out in next chapters…_**

 ** _Drop in your reviews..Thank you._**


	8. Chapter 8

Rajat is distraught and tries to revive an unconscious Rajvi. He gets worried by the minute and on the advice of her doctor rushes to the hospital. He runs along the stretcher as they take an unconscious Rajvi away to the ICU.

Running his hands through his hairs and walking restlessly up and down, Rajat feels his mind go blank and numb. He tries shutting out all bad thoughts and prays relentlessly to god. The only image he has in his mind is of a severely trembling Rajvi with a frothing mouth. He sits on the bench constantly twitching his legs and vigorously wiping his endless flow of tears.

 **At the street:**

Purvi opens her eyes to see many pairs of eyes on her. She gets up with a start. Some people in the crowd ask her about her problem. Purvi remembers Viraj's last moment and gets up and tries to look out for Viraj in the crowd. She calls his name repeatedly and searches among the crowd. Purvi's building resident recognizes her and walks upto her.

 **Friend:** Purvi kya hua…Kyun dhoondh rahi ho Viraj ko

 **Purvi:** Woh log…Woh log… le gaye mere Viraj ko..blue van..Viraj…Viraj…Viraj..

She sits down and sobs loudly, helplessly. Suddenly she brightens up and asks her friend for her mobile phone. Purvi's hands tremble and she cannot see the numbers on the phone through her tears, her hands are shaking so badly that the mobile falls down.

She holds her friend and in a trembling voice asks her to call CID.

 **Shreya:** Hello CID bureau

 **Purvi (trembling):** Hello..Shreya..Shreya…Viraj ko bacha lo please..mere Viraj ko…..please..

 **Shreya:** Purvi…..kya hua Viraj ko? Kahan ho tum…

 **Purvi (crying):** Shreya koi mere Viraj ko le gaya..woh kahin nahi hai…please use bacha lo..

Purvi cannot speak anything else, she sits down on the road crying helpless sobs. Her friend explains the situation to Shreya. Her friend later manages to pick a weak Purvi up and takes to her house awaiting the CID team.

 **Hospital – Rajat**

Daya calls up Rajat to inform about Viraj, but before he can tell anything, Rajat informs him of Rajvi's condition. Daya doesn't tell him about Viraj and sends Vineet to help Rajat in the hospital.

Daya, Shreya and Pankaj rush to Purvi. They manage to get some information from her and passerbys. They immediately start informing all checkposts about a blue van with a kid. They also inform TV channels about this abduction. They tap Purvi's mobile and landline phone ready to receive any ransom call to trace the kidnappers. While all this is happening too fast, time has stopped for Purvi – she can only remember the last glance of Viraj- as he turned back to see her.

 **Hospital (Rajvi)**

The nurse rushes outside to call Rajat. He sprints inside the room to be next to his life. He cups her face.

 **Rajat:** Rajvi..utho beta..papa se baat karo..pleaaaaaase…he is crying

Rajvi opens her eyes, sees Rajat and turns her face away. Rajat holds her shoulder and begs her to look at him. Rajvi stubbornly refuses to turn her face. Rajat uses little force to turn her face and he feels her staring at him strangely. He calls her name again and again but Rajvi doesn't blink and her body stiffens.

Within seconds Rajvi starts trembling again and Rajat's heart is in his mouth to see his angel suffering like this. The doctor and nurse rush to her side and try to control her seizure. Rajat retreats in a corner and crouches down unable to look at what is happening.

A wardboy escorts him out of the ward and Rajat immediately places himself on the window. The little girl is still trembling and a team of medical staff is trying their best. Rajat sees her small bangles and her earrings fall off the bed due to the force. He gets scared by the minute and feels a hand on his shoulder. Rajat breaks down in front of Vineet.

After counting long minutes, Rajat sees that Rajvi has stopped trembling. The doctors move away and he cannot see his girl beneath the tubes and masks. He dreads the worst when he sees the doctor making his way towards him.

 **Doctor:** Mr Rajat..we have some bad news for you

Rajat's fear comes out through his eyes.

 **Doctor:** Dekhiye, maine warn kiya tha Rajvi ke mental condition ke bare me. She has already suffered two seizures. We cannot take any more chances. Main city ke top neurologist ka appointment le raha hoon. Hame shayad surgery karni pade.

 **Rajat (throat dry):** Surg…ery….

 **Doctor:** Haan….but iss umar me surgery me bahut risky hai…isliye main Dr Deshmukh ko consult kiye bina kuch nahi keh sakta hoon. Till then just pray she doesn't get any more seizures.

Rajat feels the ground slipping beneath him. Vineet holds him and makes him sit on a bench. Rajat holds his head between his hands and sobs his heart out.

Vineet informs Daya about Rajvi's condition. Daya discusses this with Shreya when they are startled by a voice behind them.

 **Purvi:** Daya Sir, aap log Rajvi ke bare me kya baat kar rahe hai. Kya hua hai use?

 **Shreya:** Purvi..kuch nahi…tum pareshan mat ho….

Purvi holds Shreya and looks straight into her eyes.

 **Purvi:** Shreya…mujhse jhoot mat bolo…batao ..kya hua hai use?

Shreya explains what has happened to Rajvi, her serious condition and how she may need a life saving surgery.

Purvi staggers behind and sits down against a wall. She holds her knees close to her body and cries bending her head down.

 **Purvi:** Shreya, yeh kya ho raha hai hamare saath…hamare bache Shreya….mujhe..mujhe abhi Rajvi ke paas jaana hai..mujhe le chalo please.

Saying this she gets up and leaves. Shreya and Daya run behind her. On the way to hospital Purvi can only think about the two kids – how they played together, their smiles, their naughtiness, how they begged and cried to be a complete family…

She rushes past the floors, with Daya and Shreya calling her out. She spots Vineet outside the ward, quickening her pace, she opens the door to the ward and searches widely for Rajvi.

Far in the corner she sees a shrunken form of Rajat slumped at a bed-side holding her hands. Brushing her tears away she slows down approaching the scene with a great fear, she can hear her heart thudding. She falls down in front of the bed and holds Rajvi's hands which are now pierced with needles and tubes.

Taking the small palm in her hands, she kisses them softly. Rajat looks up to see a disheveled and exhausted Purvi in front of him.

 **Purvi (almost crying whisper):** Rajvi….

 **Rajat:** behosh hai…..kuch…theekh nahi hai….

Purvi walks upto Rajvi's face, touches it and kisses the hand that caressed it.

 **Purvi (breaking voice):** Rajvi….Rajvi…dekho..aankhen…kholo…mam….mamma aayi hai

Rajat looks sharply at Purvi who is caressing Rajvi's forehead.

 **Purvi:** aankhen kh…olo….dekho mamma aayi hai….

Rajvi doesn't open her eyes. Purvi gets dejected and breaks down holding her small hands. Rajat wipes his tears too.

 **Ma…maa…**

Purvi snaps up to see Rajvi mutter with her eyes closed. Rajat is astonished. He rushes out to call the doctor.

 **Ma..maaa..maaa…**

Her darling utters these two precious words before falling silent again. The doctor rushes to check her and asks both Rajat and Purvi to go out. The two dejected souls walk out of the ward, tears flowing continuously.

 **Shreya:** Purvi…Purvi..woh blue van mil gayi Purvi…

 **Purvi:** Aur…mmmeerra..Viraj..Bolo na…Viraj mila..

 **Shreya (nodding her head):** nahi…Purvi…hum koshish kar rahe hai..Abhijit sir aur Sachin gaye hai wahan..Himmat rakho..

Rajat hears this whole conversation in confusion.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua hai Viraj ko? ..Purvi..

Purvi stands silent like a statue. Rajat holds her shoulders.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…kya hua hai Viraj ko? Main puch raha hoon na..kahan hai woh?

Purvi breaks down into huge sobs and falls on Rajat for support. Rajat is confused.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua hai..batao Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Rajat…mera Viraj…pata nahi kahan hai…koi le gaya use…

Purvi cries loudly and Rajat holds her to comfort her. After few minutes, Purvi slows down crying. Shreya explains everything to Rajat whose heart sinks further.

The whole evening passes, its now night time. There is no breakthrough in Viraj's kidnapping case, while Rajvi has appointment with the neurosurgeon the next day. She is still unconscious.

Rajat and Purvi sit dejected and silent on the bench. Both have not spoken to each other, both cannot fathom how their life has turned on its head. Both have not drank a drop of water or eaten a morsel of food. Both have not stopped praying, both are hoping for a miracle.

After every 5 seconds or so, Rajat glances at Rajvi from the window hoping to see a slight movement. After the umpteenth time, he sits back dejected closing his eyes, tears flowing. He feels a soft hand on his right shoulder. He opens his eyes and looks at a slightly smiling Purvi. He presses her hand on his shoulder and manages a small smile himself.

 **Purvi:** Rajvi theekh ho jayegi Sir..mera dil kehta hai..

Rajat looks down and wipes his tears.

 **Rajat:** Kya ho gaya yeh sab Purvi….

 **Purvi:** hum inn bacho ke liye hi jee rahe hai..aur aaj yeh bache hi…she cannot complete her sentence.

 **Rajat:** Himmat rakho Purvi….sab theekh ho jayega..Viraj bhi theekh hoga..

 **Purvi (choking voice):** Pata nahi…kahan hai…kaisa hai…kahin kuch galat..

Rajat wipes her tears.

 **Rajat:** Nahi Purvi…acha socho…kuch nahi hoga…

A father and a mother pray for their only happiness in this whole wide world…

Rajvi is breathing through the mask and trying to live every second…

Viraj is gagged, tied and unconscious in a small hut unaware of his surroundings and the men guarding him….

 ** _Thank you all for your lovely comments and compliments. I enjoy writing a lot. Someone asked me my gender and age…Please pm me in fanfiction for further information.I stay in US and try to publish my story morning time here. Which means I normally target 5 pm in India. Let me know your views on the story, characters – your favorites till now, how many more chapters do you think I can run this story into? Anything….I need your love…Love you all_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next day**

Viraj tries to free himself but feels the pain of the ropes cutting his skin. He opens his eyes and looks around. The young boy gets scared and starts crying through the gag.

A man comes near him and removes his gag.

 **Man:** Kyun ro raha hai be?

 **Viraj:** Mamma ke paas jaana hai..mujhe chod do uncle…

 **Man:** Chup kar..

The man leaves him and joins his mates.

 **Man1:** Arre yaar…ek poora din ho gaya..yeh boss kuch batate kyun nahi..kya karna hai is ladke ka..

 **Man2:** Chup kar ! tum logon ki bewakoofi ke wajah se yeh problem ho gayi hai…kiss bache ko uthake laaye…Boss pata karne gaye hai…iss bache ke maa baap ke bare me…

Viraj listens to their conversation and realizes that these guys have kidnapped him by mistake. He feels very afraid with these strangers and cries like any young boy would. He remembers his mother's doting touch, how she would lovingly feed him, her angelic face, her sweet smile, Rajat's outstretched arms..

Viraj misses Rajat a lot in this tough time. He recollects his fun karate sessions and them playing CID-CID often. He feels Rajat saying in his head.

 **Rajat:** Inspector Viraj…sabse brave…sabse strong..hai naa…go junior…hamesha yaad rakhna…kabhi darna mat kisise..CID officers darte nahi..

Viraj stops crying, filled with some confidence. He looks around. He and Rajat have played this game many times over. He goes through his mini mission many times in his mind. He checks that the place is small and the door is probably some 40-50 steps away.

He sees the men playing cards and some mobile phones placed on the table in front of them. One of the phone is the same model as Purvi's.

 **CID Bureau**

 **Abhijit:** Sir koi lead nahi mil rahi hai..lagta hai koi nayi gang hai..saare informers aur doosre gangs se pata kiya..kisiko koi bhanak nahi hai

 **ACP:** Abhijit…yeh baat bahar pata chali toh CID ki kitni badnaami hogi..hamare hi staff ke bache ki kidnapping aur hamare haath koi clue nahi. Uss van se kya pata chala

 **Sachin:** Sir us van ko kiraye pe liya tha. Kiraydar ka naam aur address dono nakli nikla Sir.

 **ACP (looking worried):** Hume jaldi dhoondhna hoga Viraj ko..kahin bahut der na ho jaye.

 **Hospital**

Rajat is sitting in the doctor's cabin with the neurosurgeon. He goes through Rajvi's reports and after some consultation talks to Rajat.

 **Doctor:** Mr Rajat, I am afraid but Rajvi is in great danger. Uska nervous balance buri tarah se abnormal ho gaya hai. Hum ek aur seizure ka wait nahi kar sakte, yeh uske liye jaan leva ho sakta hai.

Rajat's heart turns cold. His mouth is open.

 **Doctor:** Hame aaj dopahar ko hi surgery karni hoga. I am warning you this is very complicated and risky. Rajvi abhi bahut choti hai magar main yeh surgery karne tayaar hoon. Maine 2 aur specialists se bhi opinion le li hai. Unse baat karke hi hum surgery ke liye ready huye hai..Mr Rajat..Mr Rajat

Rajat is watching them in stunned silence. He has exhausted his options. He agrees wearily. Rajat walks out of the room – the words 'surgery' 'jaan leva' 'seizure' whizzing around.

He walks past Purvi still in a daze, she watches him walking but not in his senses. She calls him, he walks ahead not hearing it. Purvi runs behind him, patting his shoulder. Rajat stops but doesn't turn to look at her. She faces him looking into his eyes – there are no tears. His face is plain sad.

 **Purvi:** Sir…kya kaha doctor ne? Rajvi…kaisi hai?

The mention of Rajvi's name brings tears into his eyes. He cries hard like a dejected man whose world has collapsed in some storm. Purvi holds him. In between his sobs he informs Purvi about Rajvi's urgent and life saving surgery. He is afraid to lose her forever.

Purvi has the same fear for Viraj, she hasn't heard anything about him. Every passing minute she is getting restless. Right now her heart is crying for both kids, she thinks of them as her own blood, her own offsprings. Steadying her heart, she consoles Rajat who now needs some confidence and trust in life in general.

The doctors allow both Purvi and Rajat to take a look at Rajvi one time before they wheel her in for surgery. Rajat and Purvi approach her together and take one hand each in their hands. Rajat kisses her hands and whispers in her ears.

 **Rajat:** Rajvi..please..papa ke liye theekh ho jao…I love you beta….

 **Purvi:** Rajvi…aap theekh ho jaoo…main aapki mamma ban jaoongi..i promise. She kisses her forehead and hugs her.

The ward boys shift an unconscious Rajvi on a stretcher and wheel her away to the operation room. It will be a long wait for both Rajat and Purvi outside the operation theatre.

Daya joins them both and informs a dejected Purvi about no clues in Viraj's case. Purvi cries sitting and Rajat consoles her.

 **Kidnapper den:**

Viraj yells through the gag. One of the man gets disturbed by his constant yelling, comes and removes his gag.

 **Fat Man:** Kya hai be..

 **Viraj:** Uncle mujhe potty jaana hai….jor se aayi hai

 **Fat Man: cheee…** chal…leke jaata hoon..

He unties Viraj and makes him walk ahead. Viraj deliberately walks near the table. He stops and turns to the man.

 **Viraj:** Uncle…meri pant ki button kholke denge…

The man bends to open his button and Viraj picks up the mobile and hides it behind in his hands. The man pushes Viraj inside a smelly bathroom.

Viraj sits against the door and takes out the phone. He had seen the man put it on charger just minutes ago and the man had unlocked it to check something. Viraj uses the few seconds remaining before it locks to type a message quickly to a number that Rajat had taught him during their games.

 **Hospital:**

Rajat's phone beeps indicating a new message. It's from an unknown number.

 **Message:** 4265

Rajat checks the message and is stunned.

 **Rajat:** Viraj…Viraj ne message kiya hai..Purvi…yeh Viraj ka message hai..

Daya and Purvi run up to him.

 **Daya:** Kya..Viraj ne…kaise? Dikhao..yeh kya hai..yeh toh koi code hai

 **Rajat:** Yeh Viraj hi hai Daya Sir…maine aur usne yeh code banaya tha aise khel khel me…4265 ka matlab hai 'Help Me Please Major'

Purvi is nervous and restless seeing whats happening in front of her.

 **Rajat:** Sir main abhi use reply karta hoon… he replies to the message – 646433 ( meaning – Coming soon junior), over and out

 **Daya:** yeh kaise ho sakta hai ek bacha hai…

 **Rajat:** Sir..yeh Viraj hi hai..woh apni umar ke liye kaafi tez hai Sir…main prove kar sakta hoon. Agar yeh viraj hi hai toh mujhe ek aur message bhejega….433…aap dekhna abhi aayega..433 matlab over and out

They all wait with bated breath for the message.

 **Kidnapper den**

Viraj checks the message (646433) and smiles. He kisses the phone and whispers- I Love you major. Viraj types the last message of the conversation and hits the send button and the phone battery dies.

He prays that the message gets delivered to his savior, his hero – Rajat.

 **Hospital**

After tension filled 2 minutes or so, Rajat's phone beeps again.

 **Message – 433**

Rajat yells a loud YESSSSS and pumps his fist.

 **Rajat:** Maine kaha tha naa…yeh Viraj hi hai…main abhi freddy se kehke yeh number ki details and location nikalvata hoon…I love you Viraaajjj…

Rajat immediately calls Freddy to track the last location of the number from which they got the message. He keeps the phone down and holds Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..tum ghabrao leke aaoonga apne Viraj ko….

Rajat has a determined look in his eyes. He awaits the location tracing details from Freddy.

 **Kidnapper den**

 **Fat Man:** Arre bas kar..aaja bahar ab.

Viraj hides the phone again and comes out quietly. He uses the same pant button technique and places the phone back quietly.

At that moment, a tall man enters the room with great anger. He walks up fast and slaps the fat man who helped Viraj.

 **Tall man:** Gadha saala..kya musibat lekar aaye tum log..Yeh ladke ki maa CID me hai…iski photo har jagah chaapi hai…pehli baar dhandha shuru kiya tum gadho ke saath…usme aise waat laga di..

 **Man 2:** Ab kya karna hai..kahi CID waale soong ke naa aa jaye hame…

 **Tall man:** Niklo yahan se jaldi. Magar uske pehle iss ladke ko khatam karo.

They turn to Viraj but he is not there. They had forgotten to tie him in between the conversation. They all get their guns out and run outside in all directions.

 **Hospital:**

Freddy calls up Rajat and gives him the location of the mobile. Its in an old warehouse at the outskirts of the city. He tells Freddy to continuously monitor the phone and other phones around it and update him about the location.

Rajat springs into action and prepares to leave. Daya stops him.

 **Daya:** Rajat..yahan Rajvi ko tumhari zaroorat padegi…tum yahi ruko..hum log dekh lenge

 **Rajat:** Nahi Sir…Viraj ne mujhe bulaya hai..main use disappoint nahi kar sakta…who bhi mera bacha hai..

Purvi looks up when he says 'mera bacha'.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..mujhpe vishwaas hai na…main leke aaonga apne junior ko..

 **Purvi:** Sir…main jaanti hoon…aap Rajvi ki fikar mat kijiye..main hoon na…

They both assure each other through tears.

Rajat leaves to bring his junior back home…

Purvi waits for Rajvi's safe recovery …..

 ** _Hope you guys are liking this…..Let me know your thoughts..love you._**


	10. Chapter 10

Two speeding vans tear the street just outside the city. Leading in the front van is Daya, Rajat followed by Sachin and Vineet. Vineet is constantly in touch with Freddy who has provided them the last location of the kidnapping gang.

Rajat fears for Viraj's safety. He manages to smile through the tears forming in his eyes. He is proud of the boy as he has kept his calm in such an adverse situation.

They reach and park the vans hidden and at some distance from the warehouse so as to not alert the men inside. Armed with their guns and bluetooths the officers fan out in different directions. Rajat and Daya lead up from front and approach a small abandoned looking hut in the compound. They hide and Rajat peeps in through a small window. He can see some signs that this house must have been used recently.

Daya kicks the door open and both enter with their guns held out in front. Meanwhile Sachin and Vineet enter the warehouse from opposite directions. Rajat spots the ropes and gag used to tie Viraj. Looking around he comes aross the rakhi that Rajvi had tied Viraj a day before. He quickly wipes his tears and confirms to everyone that Viraj was indeed held here.

Freddy meanwhile informs the team about possible activity of other mobile numbers in the vicinity. The team strategises and they approach the area outside the warehouse.

 **Outside warehouse**

Meanwhile Viraj is dizzy after all the running he has done. He hides tiredly behind a big bush. He is really scared that the guys may catch up with him. He prays sincerely to God to send Rajat to help him. He again imagines Rajat advising him to be brave and strong. He wipes his tears and bides his time behind the bush catching his breath.

The men meanwhile are searching for the boy everywhere. Suddenly the fat man spots Viraj's tshirt behind the bush and aims his gun at him. At the same time there is a bird call like sound and Viraj jumps up and sees the man in front. The man fires but the bullet misses Viraj who dives into the huge thorny bush out of instinct. He hurts himself severely with the thorns and his head hits a sharp stone.

The CID officers hear the gunshot and immediately rush towards it. The other goons also approach the gunshot sound and there is gunfire between the cops and the goons. In between the gunfire, Rajat spots Viraj bleeding by the bush. He signals Sachin to cover for him and manages to slip to save Viraj.

The gunfire lasts for some more minutes and ends with the death of 2 and capture of 3 men. Viraj is stuck in the bush. Rajat steps inside the bush and manages to get Viraj out, badly getting hurt himself. They all are shocked to see Viraj covered in thorns all over his body and he has a huge gash in his head and has lost blood.

 **Rajat:** Viraaj….aankhen kholo….Viraaaj…he slaps his cheeks and checks his pulse. Viraj is bleeding from all over his body. His pulse is very weak.

He manages to open his eyes and sees a very worried and bleeding Rajat in front of him.

 **Viraj:** Paaa…..

He closes his eyes. Rajat checks his pulse, there is none. He checks his heart- its not beating. Rajat shakes Viraj calling his name. Daya checks him too and is shocked. He places a hand on Rajat's shoulder.

 **Daya:** Rajat …rajat…Viraj mar chukaa hai..he is dead..sambhalo apne aap ko..

 **Rajat:** Nahi…Nahi…yeh nahi ho sakta…Viraaj…utho..dekho dekho junior ..main aa gaya…..….utho Viraaj..he screams

Rajat hits on Viraj's heart, he doesn't show any response. Rajat then blows air into Viraj's mouth. He still doesn't react. Rajat gathers all his inner strength and blows again in Viraj's mouth, he feels Viraj is choking, he leaves his mouth to see a badly coughing Viraj. Viraj is losing conscience but he looks at Rajat and in his semi conscious state utters…

 **Viraj:** paaa…paa..pleeee…se….mere…paa..

Rajat nods his head and hugs him tight. He feels Viraj slumping, his pulse is weak again…..

Rajat runs inside the hospital and they carry a bleeding and sinking Viraj away. Purvi rushes in at this news and is shocked to see Viraj covered in bruises, thorns and blood.

Her eyes open wide in horror, she feels the almost cold body of Viraj and breaks into loud sobs and is stopped by the nurse from entering the operating theatre.

 **Purvi:** Viraaj…Viraaj…mera Viraaj..Sir…kya hua hai usko? Sir batayiye….she hits Rajat

Rajat holds her and hugs a badly crying Purvi. Purvi's legs buckle and she sits down on the floor. Rajat also sits with her. In between her sobs, Rajat holds her face with his two hands.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…use kuch nahi hoga..dekho who bahut bahadur hai….use kuch nahi hoga…

Purvi looks into Rajat's eyes and she stops sobbing but gets scared seeing Rajat's bloody shirt and hands covered with bruises.

 **Purvi:** Sir…yeh kya ho gaya….aapko itni chot…

 **Daya:** Purvi..Rajat ko yeh chote Viraj ko bachate huye lagi. Sach kahoon toh aaj Viraj sirf Rajat ke wajah se zinda hai. Humne toh ummeed hi chodd di thi. Rajat ke waqt pe CPR dekar Viraj ko bacha liya..

Purvi hears all this in stunned silence. She folds her palms together thanking Rajat, he covers her hands with his hands and nods his head.

 **Rajat:** Nahi Purvi…mujhe thanks mat kaho…..Viraj mere bête jaisa hai…

 **Purvi:** Sir…aap..aap Rajvi ke paas jayiye…main yahin rukti hoon.

 **Rajat and Rajvi**

Rajat reminisces the time when he was waiting outside the operating theatre for birth of his first child. He remembers the moment when the nurse announced the birth of a girl. Rajat had felt an immense joy and an effervescent feeling in his heart. He remembers the butterflies in his stomach when the tiny bundle was placed in his hands, how she was sleeping covered in pink. Rajat feels the same tears now, the small sound she made when Rajat had kissed her tiny forehead. He had promised her life long love, happiness and safety.

He finds himself waiting with the same anticipation again. This shall surely be her rebirth.

 **Purvi and Viraj**

Purvi remembers the great pain and difficulty with which she had managed to deliver Viraj. At one stage the baby had got stuck in the passage and the doctors had given up on the baby being born. Purvi was already bleeding through her wounds on body. Her husband had beaten her up badly sending her into a premature labour.

Her only hope and reason to live was this child. No! She had thought..her baby will not die, she needed him badly. She had mustered all the courage, strength in her already weak body. Through the excruciating pain, she had given a great push to the baby. With that force the baby had eased out and Purvi felt her own life come out with him.

She once again longs to touch Viraj, hug him and love him. She cries softly getting scared for her son.

The operating theatre light bulb switches off after some time for both Rajvi and Viraj. The doctors come out. Rajat and Purvi look at the respective doctors with great anticipation. Their hearts are beating loudly, ears are unwilling to hear any bad news, eyes are open wide….

 **Rajvi Doctor:** Mr Rajat…the operation is successful. Rajvi will be allright

Rajat stands there in silence and doesn't react. Daya is happy at the news but he sees Rajat has no expressions. Daya shakes him by shoulders..

 **Daya:** Rajat…Rajvi theekh hai Rajat…who theekh hai…

Rajat slowly looks at Daya and moves his lips.

 **Rajat (slowly):** Kya ….kaha….aapne?

 **Daya:** Rajvi theeekh hai ….operation successful ho gaya…

Rajat slumps on the bench and slowly starts sobbing. Daya allows him to take out his pain and sadness.

 **Viraj doctor:** Mrs Kumar…..Viraj khatre se bahar hai..magar agle 12 ghante behosh rahega aur agle 24 hrs under observation hoga.

Purvi feels as if some invisible force has come back inside her, her life has come back inside her. She rushes to the small window of the room inside the operating theatre where they are cleaning up Viraj and preparing to shift him to the ICU.

She sees him the same way she saw him at the nursery after his birth. She places a palm on the window and cries happy tears of relief. She has got him back.

Its late in the evening, both the kids have been shifted to ICU, their beds next to each other. Purvi and Rajat look at the two sleeping forms from the small window outside.

Rajat feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Daya, Shreya and Abhijit standing behind them.

 **Abhijit:** Aap dono ko Mubarak ho…

 **Rajat:** Thank you Sir…main bahut darr gaya tha…2 din me poori duniya badal gayi hum dono ki..

 **Purvi:** Aaj aisa lag raha hai jaise inn bacho ke saath hamara bhi punar janam ho gaya hai..

 **Daya:** Tum dono ko ab aaram karna chahiye. Apni haalat toh dekh lo..chalo hum tumhe ghar chod dete hai…aaj raat main ruk jaata hoon

 **Rajat:** Nahi Daya Sir…jab tak yeh dono apni aankhe kholke hum ek baar dekh na le…main nahi jaane waala..Purvi tum chali jaao..

 **Purvi:** Main bhi nahi jaane waali..

 **Shreya:** Yeh dono bahut ziddi hai…theekh hai hum samajh sakte hai… Purvi toh nahi khayegi…kam se kam aap toh kuch khaa lijiye Rajat Sir..

 **Rajat:** Kyun? Yeh kyun nahi khayegi?

Purvi signals Shreya not to tell.

 **Shreya:** Yeh mujhe mana kar rahi hai..magar main batana chahti hoon. Isne vrat rakha hai Rajvi ke liye….isse jab pata chala ki Rajvi ki jaan ko khatra hai tab isne 11 din ka vrat rakh liya..

Everyone looks at Purvi in shock.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..tumne Rajvi ke liye?

 **Purvi:** Please..aap log itna mat sochiye…Rajvi meri bachi jaisi hai…balki main use apni beti manti hoon…

 **Rajat:** Thanks Purvi..magar yeh tum akele nahi karogi. Main bhi mere junior ke liye vrat rakhoonga.

Rajat and Purvi spend the night sitting outside the ICU in the anticipation of morning.

 **Next morning:**

Daya comes to check on both the kids and stops to see a sight that warms his heart and brings a smile on his face.

Rajat and Purvi are sitting and sleeping on the bench, Purvi's head is on Rajat's shoulders, their heads are touching each other and his hand is entwined with her hands…..

 ** _Thank god..the kids are safe. Hopefully they will be awake again and everything will be okay. Is this how their love story started? Thank you all for your comments. Please continue showering your love on me. Take care..._**

 ** _Dear Ashi, there is a time lag of 9 and ½ hours between India and Atlanta where I live. Normally I post my update anytime between 5 pm and 9:30 pm India Time. Hope this helps you._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Present day:**

Purvi is unwell and is at home having taken a leave. The kids have gone to school and Rajat is fussing over her to go to the doctor.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..chalo..zidd mat karo..dekho abhi bhi high fever hai..

 **Purvi (with a stuffed nose):** Achoo! Achoo! main theekh hoon Rajat..cough cough! Aap jayiye….aapko..late..achoo! ho raha hai Achoo!

 **Rajat (sighs):** Tum aise nahi manogi…chalo mujhe hi kuch karna padega..

Saying this he grabs his purse, car and house keys and picks Purvi in his arms and walks to the door.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Rajat…yeh kya kar rahe hai aap? cough! cough!.utariye mujhe neeche…please..koi dekh lega

 **Rajat:** Main nahi utaroonga…doctor ke paas aise hi uthake le chaloonga..tum meri baat kabhi maanti nahi ho….saying this he opens the door and presses for the lift.

The lift opens and two middle aged ladies stare at the couple. Purvi tries hard to get down, Rajat doesn't leave her and gets inside.

 **Purvi (whispering angrily):** Rajat..utaro mujhe..Achoo!…kya bachpana hai..

Rajat looks straight ahead and pretends he did not hear. The ladies smile shyly and giggle at Purvi. They look at Rajat in awe.

Purvi feels very awkward and pinches him. Rajat finally lets her down, but holds her by side as she feels dizzy due to the fever.

The lift touches down and Rajat and Purvi walk out to the car. Purvi overhears the conversation of the two ladies.

 **Lady 1:** Mintoo ke papa ne aaj tak mujhe uthaya hi nahi..Kaash hum kisi CID waale se shaadi kar lete..bade strong hote hai…

 **Lady 2:** Arre yeh Rajat ji toh kitne handsome bhi hai…bahut bhagyawaan hai yeh ladki…

Purvi smiles and blushes hearing the comments. She gets inside the car and watches Rajat's face intently while he drives the car to the clinic.

 **Rajat:** Aise kya dekh rahi ho Mrs Kumar…

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi…apne handsome pati ko nihaar rahi hoon..she takes out kajal from her eyes and puts it on his forehead…

 **Rajat:** Ab yeh kisliye

 **Purvi:** Pata nahi kitniiiiiii saari ladkiyon aur auntiyon ki nazar lag rahi hai mere pati ko..achoo!….isliye yeh tikka..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tumhe bukhaar me bhi comedy soojh rahi hai …

 **Purvi:** Main kuch nahi jaanti…mere theekh hote hai hum sab ganeshji ke mandir ho aayenge …cough!….

The following weekend the whole family goes to Ganesh temple. The kids are dressed in traditional clothes and Purvi is looking stunning in a peacock blue saree. They all pray to God and Purvi hands over the pooja thaali to the priest.

The priest gives prasad and blessings to the whole family.

 **Priest:** Aap logon ka parivaar isi tarah sukhi rahe aur bana rahe….bitiya…maine toh ussi din yeh aashirwaad de diya tha….

 **Flashback (in hospital)**

Rajvi and Viraj are recovering slowly and spend a lot of days in the hospital. Daya and Shreya help them out whenever needed. Today is the 10th day of the fast that both Rajat and Purvi have kept for the kids.

 **Shreya:** Purvi main kal kitne baje aaoon?

 **Purvi:** Shreya kal subah tum ya Daya sir jaldi aa sakte hai ?..Kal vrat ka 11th din hai..main pehle mandir jaaoongi, phir vrat todoongi.

 **Shreya:** Phir toh Sir aapko bhi jaana hoga na…kitne bajeh Purvi?

 **Rajat:** Mandir?

 **Shreya:** haan..aapne bhi toh vrat rakha hai naa..

 **Rajat:** Haan kyun nahi…main tumhe pick karta hoon Purvi kal subah

Next morning both Purvi and Rajat walk to the temple. After spending so much together since these 2 years they have become the same good friends as they were in college.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..college ki yaad aagayi..exam ke pehle hum sab subah subah mandir jaate the maskaa maarne bhagwanji ko..

 **Purvi:** aapko maske ki kya zaroorat Sir. aap toh waise bhi har waqt padhte rehte the…mere doston ne aapka naam bhi rakha tha "Library Kumar"…

 **Rajat:** Kya.."Library Kumar"…tumhare who dost toh library ke aas paas bhi nahi bhatakte the….

They reach the temple and enter inside together. Purvi raises her hands to ring the bell and feels Rajat's hands on hers at the same time. They happen to ring it together and look at each other. They pray to all the gods and Purvi hands the Pooja thaali to the priest.

They give the names of their kids and the priest performs Pooja and gives the thaali back. The priest blesses them.

 **Priest:** Bhagwaan aapke bachon ko sukhi aur swasth rakhe aur aap dono ki Jodi hamesha khush rahe. Beti sada suhagan raho…

Saying this priest leaves. Purvi and Rajat do not look at each other in embarrasment. Purvi has tears in her eyes. They walk out silently. They have to walk some distance to get an auto. Rajat walks ahead still embarrassed. Purvi calls him from behind.

 **Purvi:** Sir…Prasad toh lijiye…aapko vrat todna hai…

 **Rajat:** who..woh… panditji ne jo kaha..tum bura mat mano Purvi…unhe pata nahi thaa na ki hum...

 **Purvi:** koi baat nahi….waise aapko bhookh bahut lagi hogi naa..shayad aapka pehla vrat hai?

 **Rajat:** (smiles) nahi..shaadi ke turant baad maine saavi ke saath karva chauth ka vrat rakha tha…(he looks sad remembering Saavi hadn't completed it)

 **Purvi:** sorry sir…who..maine aise hi pucha

 **Rajat:** Arre nahi..nahi..magar tum aauraton ko manna padega..har saal apne pati ke liye kaise vrat rakhte ho? Tum bhi toh rakhti hogi?

Purvi's face falls remembering she has no husband to keep the fast for and the times she had kept fast, her husband hardly cared. Rajat realizes his mistake.

 **Rajat:** I am sooo sorry Purvi…maine realize nahi kiya..woh bas mere mooh se nikal gaya..

Purvi smiles slightly and they reach the hospital.

 **Rajvi:** mamma…..aap aagayi…..

(The kids now call Rajat and Purvi as Mamma and Papa.)

Purvi applies the sacred ash from the temple to both kids and gives them Prasad to eat.

 **Purvi:** Rajvi…3 din baad aapke head bandages utar jayenge aur Viraj ko kal discharge mil jayega..isliye Mamma aur Papa aapke liye pray karne gaye the..

Viraj is discharged from the hospital the next day. He is completely cured and his bruises have healed too. Rajvi has to stay in the hospital for some more days as doctors will observe her condition after removal of bandages.

 **Bandage removal day**

Purvi, Rajat wait with bated breath. The doctor removes Rajvi's head bandages and Rajat and Purvi look at her with a shock. Rajvi's curly locks are no longer there. Her head was shaved for the operation.

 **Viraj:** Hooooooo…haaaahhhhhaaaa..tu toh baldie ho gayi….takli Rajvi

Rajvi's face falls and she starts crying.

 **Purvi:** Viraj..chup raho…

Rajat tries to hug and pacify Rajvi but she is in no mood to listen to him. The small girl cries thinking her hair is lost forever.

 **Purvi:** Rajvi..beta ..dekho..mamma jab college me thi naa..toh aapke papa ke two friends ne mamma ki choti kaat di thi…mamma bhi aapki tarah bahut royi..mujhe laga mere baal nahi aayenge waapas kabhi…

Rajat remembers this ragging incident and smiles sheepishly..

 **Rajvi:** Phir?

 **Purvi:** Phir….(she looks at Rajat)..aapke papa ne mujhe samjhaya…ki main roz bhagwaan ko pray karoongi toh mere baal waapas aa jayenge. Maine roz pray kiya aur dekho mere baal aagaye na waapas. Aaj se main aur Rajvi god ko milke pray karenge okay..

 **Rajvi:** Magar….Viraj ne mujhe tease kiya..she starts crying again…

 **Purvi:** Viraaaaj…apni sister ko sorry bolo..

 **Viraj:** (holds his ears) Sorryy…

Its evening, Rajvi is still upset about her bald head. Purvi comes to see her again with her dinner.

 **Purvi:** Rajvi beta..dekho mamma ne aapka favorite tomato soup banaya hai…

 **Rajvi:** Mujhe nahi khaana….main upset hoon

 **Purvi:** acha….aap upset ho? Hmm…okay..aapke ke liye ek surprise hai..aankhen bandh kijiye..aapse koi milne aaya hai..

Rajvi closes her eyes. She feels someone come close to her and peck her cheeks. She opens her eyes to see a small boy whom she cannot recognize.

 **Boy:** are Taklu….main hoon..Viraj ! pehchana

Rajat and Purvi look on with amusement. Viraj is bald too like Rajvi..

Rajvi looks at him in shock and she starts laughing.

 **Rajvi:** Tu bhi taklu….hahahaha

 **Viraj:** Rajvi…I am sorry..main tumhara brother hoon naa…mujhe tumhe help karna chhaiye na…isliye main bhi taklu ho gaya..abhi tum happy ho?

Rajvi and Viraj hug each other. Rajvi kisses his bald head and laughs. Rajat and Purvi wipe their tears looking at the lovely bond shared between their kids.

 **Viraj:** Abhi tum jaldi jaldi theekh ho jaao…phir hum sab ek hi house me rahenge..tum, main, mamma and papa…hai naa? The kids look at Rajat and Purvi.

Rajat and Purvi are in an awkward position in front of the kids. They have allowed the kids to call them mamma and papa to handle the situation after the recent tragic events! However, they have not thought through this, they both not ready to talk about this and certainly not wanting to get married again.

 **Rajvi discharge**

It's the day of Rajvi's discharge. Rajat completes all the formalities and takes her home after so many days. She is welcomed in the house by Purvi who has redecorated her room and cooked food for all. Rajvi and Viraj play together. Soon its time for Purvi to leave but Rajvi doesn't let her leave. She insists Purvi to stay with her just like in hospital. Rajvi complains of pain in her head and cries badly. Purvi gives her medicine and puts her to sleep. Rajvi holds her hand tightly. Viraj too falls asleep.

Purvi is in a fix now. Its very late at night, when finally Rajvi's grip loosens and Purvi manages to free herself. She walks out to the room outside and sees Rajat sitting with his hands on his head.

 **Purvi:** Sir…Sir…bahut late ho gaya hai…mujhe ghar jaana hai..aap ek taxi bula denge..Main Viraj ko lekar chali jaati hoon..kal subah bureau jaane se pehle aati hoon

 **Rajat:** Purvi….tum..tum yahi ruk jaao…ahh…mujhe galat mat samajhna…bahut raat ho gayi hai..iss waqt taxi safe nahi hoga..

 **Purvi (looks embarrassed):** Sir….main kaise…Sir…nahi…main manage kar loongi…

Rajat understands her situation and calls a taxi and relaxes only when Purvi messages that she has reached home safe.

 **Purvi house:**

Purvi opens her house to see a registered letter inside. She settles Viraj on the bed and opens the letter. She falls down on the chair in shock and tears flow from her eyes. Purvi has a strange fear enveloping her now.

 **Rajat house:**

Rajvi wakes up from her sleep and doesn't find Purvi and Viraj around. She gets down from her bed and runs out to all the rooms checking for her. She starts crying loudly, Rajat who had dozed off on the chair in living room, jumps up. No amount of cajoling and pacifying works and Rajvi starts complaining of pain in head. She vomits her food and falls down with dizziness. Rajat picks his child and rushes to the hospital….

 ** _It's so difficult for both Rajat and Purvi to simply get married and live happily ever after. Why is Purvi tensed? And what will doctors say about Rajvi? Have patience…..will reveal slowly….Bye for now_** ** _J_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Purvi:**

Purvi hasn't slept the whole night. The slight fear she had in her heart since a month has slowly become a reality. The letter is proof that the threat was serious.

 **A month back:**

Purvi had a surprise visit by her husband's brother and wife. Purvi's father-in -law had died recently and left a huge amount of property and money to his only grandson – Viraj. Purvi's brother-in-law and wife had 2 girls of their own but did not receive much.

They express their wish to adopt Viraj as their son. Purvi refuses very well aware that it's all for money. They have a long argument and her sister-in-law threatens Purvi with legal route.

Now, Purvi wipes her tears and dials her sister-in-law's number. They argue again for some time and Purvi threatens to take court action against the adoption. Her sister-in-law drops a bombshell.

 **Sister-in-law:** Dekho agar tum court me jaoogi toh hum tumhara jeena haram kar denge. Pehle tumhare zindagi me Rajan tha..aaj koi Rajat hai kyun…hai na..

 **Purvi:** Yeh kya bakwaas kar rahi hai aap? Aap…aap unhe iske beech me mat layiye..

 **Sister-in-law:** Tumhare padosi khud baatein karte hai..kabse chal raha hai..yeh chakkar…mummy papa jo ban gaye ho? Viraj ko aise ghar me rakhogi jahan who ek aise aadmi ko baap bula raha hai…jo uske Maa kaa aashiq hai..pati nahi…CID ke naam pe thoo thoo hogi.

Purvi cuts the phone in anger and gets tensed. She picks the phone to dial Rajat, but cannot decide what to talk. She wipes her tears, goes to wake Viraj up and move to Rajat's house to check on Rajvi.

Purvi calls Rajat to check on Rajvi when he informs he is in hospital. He asks Purvi to come over to help him out. For the first time, she cites other work and leaves to the bureau. Rajat feels her voice is very tense but at the same time he gets called by the doctor.

 **Doctor:** Mr Rajat…this is not good..abhi Rajvi ko ghar gaye ek din bhi nahi hua aur abhi se yeh haalat..we have to observe her again. Waise its not my business phir bhi kya koi problem chal rahi hai..aapke ghar pe? Who itni tense kyun hai?

 **Rajat:**..doctor…Rajvi ko ek maa chahiye…who meri friend Purvi ko apni maa maanti hai..use who chhaiye hamesha apne paas...yeh possible nahi hai..

 **Doctor:** Uska doctor hone ke naate sirf itna bol sakta hoon…Rajvi bahut stress me hai…aap ko uska khayal rakhna hoga….warna koi bacha nahi payega use..

He leaves the room leaving a sad, confused Rajat. Rajat walks out of the room to Rajvi's bedside. She is unconscious. He holds her hand and pats it.

Rajat calls up Daya and asks him to meet for some advice.

 **Rajat:** Daya Sir, samajh nahi aa raha hai..kaise baat karoon aapse..

 **Daya: T** um Rajvi ko leke pareshaan ho…ek baat kahoon…iss waqt tumhe sirf Rajvi ki khushi ke bare me sochna chahiye..uske liye jo acha hai wohi karo..

 **Rajat:** Main kaise kar sakta hoon yeh Sir..Rajvi ki khushi Purvi ke saath hai.. Who Purvi ko maa manti hai..aur chahti hai ki hum sab ek saath ek parivaar ki tarah rahe…

 **Daya:** Main samajh sakta hoon..yeh mushkil hai..Magar tum ek baar Purvi se baat karke toh dekho..shayad who maan jaaye iss rishte ke liye..Tum bhi toh Viraj se pyaar karte ho..use apna beta maante ho

 **Rajat:** Sir..baat sirf bacho ki nahi…Sir..yeh Purvi ki zindagi ka sawaal hai…main nahi jaanta uske saath kya hua hai..magar jis tarah se who badal gayi hai..zaroor kuch bura hi hua hai..main uspar yeh rishta thopna nahi chahta..…he presses his forehead with his hands….

 **Daya:** Main bas itna kehna chahta hoon…tum ek baar baat karlo…

 **Rajat:** Sir…mujhme himmat nahi hai…

 **Daya:** Rajat..tumhe himmat karni hogi..Rajvi ke liye…Viraj ke liye….

Purvi meanwhile, makes her way to her lawyer's office to discuss the notice.

 **Lawyer:** Dekhiye madam….sach kahoon toh umeed thodi kam hai..aap ek single mom hai aur hasiyat aur paiso se saamne ki party bhaari hai….aise me who aap par koi bhi ilzaam laga sakte hai..aapke character pe, aapke job pe…

 **Purvi:** Kya single moms bacho ki dekhbaal nahi kar sakti?

 **Lawyer:** Kar sakti hai..bilkul..lekin agar Judge ko yakeen dilaya jaaye ki Viraj ki zindagi unn logon ke saath behtar hogi toh case weak ho sakta hai…

 **Purvi:** Toh kya koi raasta nahi hai mere paas…

Purvi leaves the office and goes to the bureau still thinking all about this. In her pre-occupation she doesn't call Rajat to check on Rajvi. She engrosses herself in work in the bureau when a dead body of a 7 year old boy is brought in to the forensic lab. The cops are suspect the boy was killed due to family feud for property.

Purvi looks at the dead body and imagines Viraj in its place. She rushes out to vomit and faints in the bathroom. Tarika and Shreya manage to revive her and she finds herself surrounded by Dr Salunkhe and ACP.

 **Dr Salunkhe:** Purvi..are you okay..tumhe kabhi laash se itna darte nahi dekha…

 **Purvi (** still sweating and trembling): nahi…..na…hi..sir..i am fine..woh bas ….thoda chakkar aa gaya..

 **ACP:** Shreya tum isse cafeteria lekar jaao..shayad kuch khaa le toh better lagega..

 **Cafeteria**

 **Shreya:** Kya baat hai Purvi..bahut pareshaan lag rahi ho? Rajvi ko lekar kya…ghabrao mat..Sir ka phone aaya tha..woh ab behosh hai magar koi khatre ki baat nahi hai..

Purvi is not paying attention, she badly wants to discuss her problem with someone.

 **Purvi:** Shreya, main ek baat bolna chahti tu tujhse….

Purvi explains all about her in-laws, the legal notice and what the lawyer said to Shreya

 **Purvi (crying):** Shreya..main..main Viraj ko khona nahi chahti…meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai main kya karoon..

Shreya tells Daya about Purvi's problem. Daya speaks to his lawyer friend.

 **Daya:** Purvi, maine apne ek dost se baat ki hai..uske paas ek raasta hai…tumhe Viraj ko legally adopt karvana hoga…toh phir tumhare paas chance hai..

 **Purvi:** Magar sir…adopt karke agar uss insaan ne Viraj ko le liya toh..mera koi haq nahi rahega mere apne bache pe?

 **Daya :** Uska ek raasta hai mere paas…Dekho Purvi tum meri choti bahen jaisi ho..isliye jo main kehne waala hoon who dhyaan se sunoh….

Purvi listens to what Daya has to say and stares at him in great shock.

 **Purvi:** Sir..yeh..yeh kya keh rahe hai aap…yeh nahi ho sakta..

 **Daya:** Purvi..ek baar sochke toh dekho…Viraj ke liye….Rajat bhi Viraj se bahut pyaar karta hai…tumhe ek baar Rajat se baat kar leni chahiye..

After lot of convincing, Purvi agrees to talk to Rajat once.

 **Hospital:**

Rajat and Purvi come face to face in the hospital. Rajvi is doing much better but is sedated, so she will not be awake till next morning. Shreya takes Viraj for a sleepover with her son at home. Daya agrees to watch over Rajvi till Rajat and Purvi come back.

Purvi and Rajat go to the beach for some quiet conversation. None of them speak nor look at each other during the short drive in car.

 **Beach**

They both stand next to each other awkwardly, not knowing how to start the conversation.

 **Rajat (clears his throat):** Purvi…who…Rajvi 2 din me discharge ho jayegi..toh..

 **Purvi:** (swallows)..hmmm…

 **Rajat: (takes a deep breath)** Purvi…Rajvi tumse bahut attached ho gayi hai…tumhare bina nahi reh sakti…iss baar agar use kuch ho gaya toh shayad uski jaan nahi bachegi (tears in both of their eyes). Kya tum uski jaan bacha sakti ho..please….

Kya tum uski maa ban sakti ho mujhse shaadi karke?

Purvi jerks at the mention of marriage. She is reminded of her first wedding when in place of Rajat it was her own father pleading to get married to save their family name.

 **Purvi: (** crying in her heart, having no other options)…..haan…

Rajat is relieved and comes closer to her to thank her. Purvi makes him stop by raising her arm in front.

 **Purvi:** Sir….main aapse kuch puchna chahti hoon….aap mere Viraj ko adopt karenge?..use apna naam denge?…taaki use mujhse koi cheen na sake….

Purvi explains her problem to Rajat…

 **Rajat:** Purvi..Viraj mere beta jaisa hai..main sach me dil se usse bahut pyaar karta hoon..mujhe khushi hogi use apna naam dene ke liye…

Purvi looks at him with relief and cries. They go back to Daya and inform him of the decision to get married.

 **Daya:** Tumlog kal hi kyun nahi shaadi kar lete?

Rajat and Purvi are shocked.

 **Rajat:** Sir …yeh aap kya keh rahe hai? Kal?

 **Daya:** Rajat, Rajvi do din baad discharge ho jayegi…tum use kya jawaab doge? Kis cheez ka intezaar kar rahe ho tum? Purvi..tumhare paas bhi waqt kam hai…Tum shaadi ke bina Rajat ke saath nahi rehna chahti ho toh yehi ek rasta hai..Kal ke kal shaadi kar lo mandir me, 3 weeks me marriage register karke tum legal husband wife banjaoo..aur phir Rajat tum adoption ke tayaari kar sakte ho…iss waqt tum dono ko apne bare me nahi..bacho ke bare me sochna chahiye…

Rajat and Purvi agree with Daya's suggestion. He informs the whole team and they all chip in to prepare for the small wedding at the same Ganesh temple. Purvi requests the team to not involve Viraj in all this as she is not ready yet.

 **Night time before wedding:**

Rajat is fondling Rajvi's forehead who is sleeping. The whole day she was awake for only few hours due to the effect of medicine.

 **Rajat (pov):** Pata nahi..jo kal hoga who sahi hoga ya nahi..mujhe mauka bhi nahi mila Purvi ko apne past ke bare me batane ka…pata nahi..hum sab khush reh payenge ya nahi…Purvi..mujhe maaf kar dena agar yeh sab tumhare saath bahut jaldi me ho raha hai..main kya karoon…main khud majboor hoon..

 **Purvi (pov):** Bhagwaan kare mera Viraj mere paas hi rahe….Main jaanti hoon Rajat Sir Viraj se bahut pyaar karte hai..magar…main….nahi nahi….kya main kabhi kisi aur mard ko apna paoongi? Mujhe maaf kar dijiye Rajat sir,main aapke bacho ki maa toh ban jaoongi..magar aapki patni?

…..The sun rises far off in the sky heralding a new day, new life for both Purvi and Rajat….

 ** _Next chapter – Purvi, Rajat ki shaadi….enjoy…._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wedding day:**

Its early morning and Daya, Vineet and Dr Salunkhe are preparing for the wedding in the temple. Tarika is helping Purvi get ready.

Rajat is very nervous before the start of the ceremony.

 **Daya:** Arre Rajat…itna serious kyun ho yaar…relax..main jaanta hoon mushkil hai..magar yeh sab tum Rajvi ke liye kar rahe ho..

 **Rajat:** Sir mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…main pehle bhi shaadi kar chuka hoon aur….aur yeh Purvi ki zindagi ka sawaal hai..kahin iss baar meri wajah se use koi dukh hua toh?

 **Daya:** Rajat…hum sab tumhe ache se jaante hai…tum ek bahut ache insaan ho…pichli baar jo hua use bhool jaoo tum….aaj se nayi zindagi shuru karo..apne parivar ko kush rakho…dekho Purvi bhi bahut achi hai….jo tumhari beti ko ek maa se badhkar pyaar karti hai who sach me dil ki kitni achi hogi…tumhara ghar, jeevan sab kuch sawaar degi..bas ek dusre ko thoda waqt do..sab theekh ho jayega..

On the other hand, Tarika is getting Purvi's hair done and generally talking, but Purvi is not paying any attention.

 **Tarika:** Purvi…Purvi..kahan kho gayi ho? Kabse puch rahi hoon, tumhare earrings kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** Haan…kya…Tarika ma'm…who mere purse me hai..

Tarika completes her make up. She is simple but looking very beautiful.

 **Tarika:** Sach Purvi….tum itne simple dressing me bhi bahut sundar dikh rahi ho…kya baat hai..chehra utra kyun hai?

 **Purvi (with tears):** Mujhe bahut….darr lag raha hai Ma'm…

Tarika holds her and pats her back.

 **Tarika:** Main samajh sakti hoon..tum apne pehli shaadi ke bare me soch rahi ho….Rajat bahut acha insaan hai…jo tumhare bête ko apna sakta hai, apni jaan tak ki parvaah na karke bacha sakta hai…who tum dono ko bahut khush rakehga Purvi…ghabrao mat..jo ho raha hai use hone do…Rajat ko ek mauka do..Apne aap ko ek mauka do Purvi…

The wedding ceremony starts with the priest and Rajat performing rituals. He cannot help but get flashbacks of his first wedding with Saavi done in a small temple like this. He remembers the happiness in his face to have her sit next to him, doing the rituals together. Today, he is doing this as a job, Rajvi is all that matters to him right now.

Meanwhile, Purvi remembers her hurried first wedding, where she had no joy, no enjoyment. She was full of uncertainty then, she is uncertain today also. She wipes her tears and consoles her heart that this is for Viraj and Rajvi.

The priest calls for the bride, Tarika gets in the slowly walking Purvi whose eyes are downcast. Rajat manages to take a casual glance, his heart gets filled with sadness for Purvi. She has no expressions on her face. She comes and sits next to him. Rajat gives her a small smile; she returns the smile and looks down again.

Rajat ties the mangalsutra around her neck, Purvi slightly bends backwards and looks into Rajat's eyes with fear. Rajat swallows and goes ahead with the mangalsutra.

Its time to apply the sindoor on Purvi's head.

With trembling hands, Rajat picks up the sindoor and looks up into Purvi's eyes. Her eyes are full of tears, he applies it on her forehead and her tears spill out. Purvi feels the sindoor on her head.

The priest asks Rajat and Purvi to hold hands for the seven pheras (circles around the sacred fire). Purvi's hand trembles as she gives it to Rajat. He feels the tremors of the soft but cold hand of Purvi. He smiles at her hoping to make her comfortable and holds her hand gently for the rituals.

Rajat's gentle touch somehow makes her feel protected and that feeling gradually travels to her heart. Her hands become warm as the heat from his hand passes on and she now grips his hand in reciprocation. They complete all the rituals and have now become husband and wife.

They take blessings from ACP and Dr Salunke. They both give them some days off to get settled in their new house. Rajat and Purvi go together to Purvi's house. She collects her's and Viraj's clothes, necessary things and informs her landlord that she will vacate the house soon.

Later they drive to Rajat's house – which will now be Purvi's house too. Purvi steps in the house with a prayer that the kids and Rajat should be happy forever.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tum baitho, main coffee banata hoon..

 **Purvi:** Sir….aap baithiye…main kar deti hoon..

Purvi goes into the kitchen and makes coffee and breakfast for both of them. They finish it and go to pick Viraj from school and take him straight to the hospital. Rajvi is awake now and has tears in her eyes when she sees Purvi and Rajat.

 **Rajvi:** Mamma….aap kyun chodke chali gayi mujhe,,maine kitna dhoondha aapko..

 **Purvi:** ab mamma kahin nahi jayegi..aapke saath aapke ghar me hi rahengi….Viraj bhi rahega..

 **Viraj:** Papa bhi rahenge?

 **Rajat:** Haan beta….maine aur tumhare mamma ne shaadi kar li hai…ab hum sab saath me rahenge…..

The kids scream Yay! And look very happy and excited.

 **Doctor:** Congrats Mr and Mrs Rajat…aapne yeh bahut acha kiya..I think Rajvi jaldi theekh ho jayegi….

 **Purvi:** Doctor, aap mujhe Rajvi ke saari medicines aur tests ki information de dijiye…kya aap kuch suggest kar sakte hai jisse rajvi ki depression kam ho?

 **Doctor:** uski koi hobby me interest rakhiye….agar who busy rahegi toh ye better hoga uske liye

Later Rajat drops Purvi and Viraj home. Soon Viraj sleeps and Purvi goes and stands near the window. She sees her reflection on the glass with the sindoor still on her forehead. She feels it again and gets overwhelmed by the whole situation and cries with huge sobs.

It's the first night after her wedding and just like the first time, her husband is not home! Purvi is all alone!

Rajat is pacing up and down the corridor of the hospital sipping a coffee. His mind races back to the morning's events, how Purvi trembled when he applied sindoor, how she stepped backwards when he put the mangalsutra. He picks up his phone and calls Purvi.

Purvi is still crying, when she sees rajat's call. She wipes her tears and tries to sound normal.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…who….tum theekh ho?

 **Purvi:** rajvi theekh hai na Sir…aapne phone kiya…iss waqt?

 **Rajvi:** Nahi…who theekh hai..so rahi hai..mujhe….mujhe tumhari fikar ho rahi thi…toh isliye..

 **Purvi:** Main theekh hoon…Viraj bhi so gaya hai…aap…aap bhi so jayiye Sir..

Purvi keeps the phone down and now wipes her tears and without realizing closes her eyes and sleeps on the floor. Next morning, Purvi wakes up and confusingly looks around. She then realizes its her new home. She gets up and quickly starts with her work. She drops Viraj to school and gets ready to go to hospital. She is about to leave when she realizes she has missed something. She slowly walks to the bedroom, takes the sindoor box from the dressing table and applies it on her forehead.

Purvi reaches the hospital with coffee for Rajat and breakfast for Rajvi. Rajvi is awake and feeling much better. Rajat prepares to leave to go home for a bath and change.

 **Purvi:** Sir…who…maine nashta table pe rakh diya hai..aap akele khaa lenge kya?

 **Rajat:** are Purvi..tumne takleef kyu ki..main omlette bana leta..

 **Purvi:** Ahh…who….meri adat hai nashta banane ki..toh…waise maine aapse pucha nahi pehle..magar maine upma banaya hai..

 **Rajat:** Purvi….mere koi special demands nahi hote..tum jo banaogi main khaa loonga..waise bhi tumhare haath me kaafi swaad hai..chalo…main aata hoon jaldi

Rajat leaves and Purvi looks behind him and recollects a past incident when her husband had slapped her for not asking and making food for him.

Rajat enters his home to a wonderful fragrance of agarbatti (incense sticks). He realizes Purvi has cleaned the whole house. He moves to his room and sees all his stuff arranged neatly, opens his cupboard to see both their clothes arranged.

Purvi had managed to do all this in 2 days with minimum help from Rajat. He sees her various stuff on the dressing table, she doesn't have too much make up just the basic – powder, kajal etc. He picks her sindoor box and remembers that she was looking different today. It was the sindoor! Rajat smiles thinking about her.

 **Rajvi comes home**

Rajvi is discharged from the hospital and she comes home. Purvi does aarti for her and welcomes her. The family then prays together for good health and happiness. The kids have great time playing and soon its time to bed. Today is also the first time Rajat and Purvi are together in the same house.

Purvi settles both the kids in their room and softly sings a lullaby to put them to sleep. Rajat is passing by the room when he hears Purvi's soothing voice. He stands there against a wall and her voice takes him back to his college days when Purvi was the lead singer in their college band. He used to admire her singing and many had felt she could become a good singer.

Purvi finishes the song, the kids are asleep and now she is unsure whether to stay in the kids room or go to Rajat's room. She hesitatingly steps outside and jumps up seeing Rajat just next to the door.

 **Purvi:** Sirr…aap…

 **Rajat:** Who main bedroom me jaa raha tha toh tumhara gaana suna aur main ruk gaya…tumhare awaaz me aaj bhi jadoo hai Purvi…

Purvi smiles. They both stand there without talking. They both speak at the same time.

 **Purvi:** Sir who main…. **Rajat:** Tum chaho toh..

 **Rajat:** Tum bolo…

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi..woh main bas kapde badal kar aati hoon..

Rajat gives space to Purvi. She quickly rushes into the bedroom and closes the door. She feels her heart beating fast and tears spring up in her eyes. She changes into her night clothes and is washing her face when she hears a knock on the bedroom door. She steadies herself and breathing uneasily opens the door.

Rajat sees her in her nightclothes and she gets very uncomfortable with his gaze. He clears his throat.

 **Rajat:** who main yeh keh raha tha ki….raat bahut ho gayi hai..tum so jaao..

Purvi's hold on the door knob tightens, her fingers turn white..she looks pale..

 **Rajat:** Itna nervous mat ho Purvi…tum bacho ke saath so jaao…main thodi der TV dekh ke so jaoonga…Kuch chahiye ho toh mujhe bula lena…Good night

Purvi releases the door handle and relieved tears spill out of her eyes. She quietly makes her way to the kids room and sleeps hugging Viraj.

Days pass like this and slowly the family becomes normal. Purvi and Rajat get married legally also in presence of both Rajvi and Viraj and soon after Rajat officially adopts Viraj. He also converts all the money bequeathed by Viraj's grandfather into a trust that Viraj can use after he is 25 years of age.

Purvi settles very well in the role of a doting mom and manages the house, job and the kids with lot of help and co-operation from Rajat. He has taken on the role of dad for both the kids and soon develops a very strong bond with Viraj. However Rajat and Purvi are living as their kid's parents and in their lone moments are just friends or colleagues.

Some months pass by and as these two in close vicinity of each other, small incidents of attraction take place.

 **One morning:**

Purvi still sleeps with the kids, but uses her bedroom for everything else. One day absent mindedly she forgets to collect her clothes for her bath from the bed. She realizes only after her bath that her clothes are outside. She thinks of calling Rajat to pass it on but feels awkward.

She steps out slowly in a towel, her dripping wet hair spread over her shoulders. She slowly makes her way to the bed and is relieved that Rajat is sleeping. In reality he had woken up a minute before. He was about to get up from the bed when he saw Purvi step out in a towel. He immediately pretended to be asleep to save her from embarrassment.

She slowly walks near him, Rajat can smell lavender from her skin and that's irrestible for him. She bends forward with one hand on her chest holding the towel tightly. Her clothes are placed next to Rajat's outstretched hand, she pulls them and quickly turns away and sprints inside the bathroom. As she turns, few drops of water from her hair fall on Rajat's face and he opens his eyes to see Purvi's bare back, wet hair and long slender, smooth legs before she closes the door.

Rajat pretends to sleep when she comes out dressed and dries her hair. They shine in the sunlight. He watches her with half opened eyes as she applies powder, kajal and finally puts a bindi and sindoor. She smiles at her reflection and moves out of the room.

Rajat gets up and is mesmerized with what he saw and ruffles his hair. Later when they leave for the bureau after dropping the kids to school, he finds himself checking Purvi – her eyes, her lips and those cute dimples. He looks away immediately when she turns to see him.

Rajat cannot concentrate in his work the whole day and his heart beats rise automatically whenever he gets a glimpse of Purvi in the bureau – in the cafeteria, lab or meeting room.

Daya and Abhijit notice a smile now and then on Rajat's face and discuss this with amusement.

 **Abhijit:** Lo…lagta hai..yeh shaheed ho gaya..ise ho kya gaya hai aaj….baat baat pe lab jaa raha hai..

 **Daya:** Abhijit..lagta hai apne dost ko pyaar ho raha hai….apne hi biwi se…. They both laugh

 ** _Well! Well ! Looks like our inspector is falling in love….Will Purvi also feel the same about Rajat..How will they confess their feelings..Will the kids help them out…Check the upcoming chapters_**

 ** _Someone pointed out in the last chapter that how can Purvi's in laws ask custody. Well they are not asking custody but asking for adoption which is common among relatives. But just to add some drama I added some fiction about legal and court case and stuff ! Glad to know you are so involved in the story..makes me happy_** ** _J_**

 ** _Take care sweeties_** ** _J_** **** ** _Keep writing your reviews, I can see a good spike in views so will be thankful for reviews too_** ** _J_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rajat in love**

The mornings are beautiful for Rajat now, he begins every day by looking at Purvi's charming face. He secretly yells in his heart whenever she wears his favorite color or dress. He smiles more often, relaxes in Purvi' company, even has now the habit of having his evening coffee with her and Tarika instead of Abhijit and Daya.

One morning they are driving to office and usually Rajat never plays music in his car for he finds it distracting. That day was special though, Purvi was looking like million bucks – she was wearing his favorite color shirt and that new lipstick made her lips look like soft pink rose petals!

They halt at a traffic signal and Rajat starts fiddling with the car radio. The song 'Pehla Nasha Pehla Khumar' plays on and Rajat increases the volume, rolls down the windows and starts singing along. Purvi turns to see him so happy and for the first time singing…She has a smile on her face. Its her favorite song too. When the female portion starts, she joins him in singing. They both end the song with a laugh. Rajat raises his hands for a hi-five, she touches his hands and he feels a current in his spine.

They reach the bureau and he asks Purvi to go ahead to the lift while he parks the car. She moves ahead and Rajat looks at the hand that she had touched, kisses it and jumps up in the parking lot. He stops in his tracks when he sees Abhijit and Tarika giggling at him from behind.

Rajat walks in the bureau with a red blush on his face and an embarrassed smile, for he knows he will surely be dragged into a teasing session by his senior Abhijit. The whole day he looks over his shoulder to see Daya and Abhijit smiling evilly at him.

The team is slightly relaxed as there are not many cases in the bureau. The ACP leaves for the day early, with this the field clears and Abhijit winks at Daya. They all gather for a coffee and invite Rajat to join them. He agrees reluctantly and they all now corner him.

 **Daya:** Acha 3 weeks baad Valentine day hai..kya plan kiya hai? Kyun na hum sab couples kahin jaaye…

 **Abhijit:** Acha idea hai yaar..Pankaj yaar..couples ki list banao.. (he winks at Pankaj)

 **Pankaj:** Haan sir…Abhijit-Tarika, Daya-Shreya, Sachin- Kajal, Kavin-Mona, Vineet-Ashna…done sir

 **Daya:** Arre Pankaj….tumne ek Laila-Majnu Jodi miss kar di..kyun Rajat theekh kaha naa…

Rajat is embarrassed. He doesn't know whether to acknowledge or leave it.

 **Rajat:** Sir..kya…

 **Daya:** Haan…arrre yaar Pankaj tum Freddy-Manisha ko bhul gaye !

Rajat looks stupefied. They all laugh. Daya slaps Rajat on his shoulders…

 **Daya:** Chill yaar…tumhe kaise bhool sakte hai..tum hi toh hamare new Loverboy..

They all sing for him "Pehla Nasha..Pehla Khumaar"…Rajat smiles and blushes

 **Abhijit:** Arre yaar..sirf gaane hi gaoge yaah aage bhi badhne ka iraada hai…

 **Rajat:** Pata nahi sir…main darta hoon…kahin…

 **Sachin:** Arre Sir…yeh acha mauka hai…Valentine day bhi hai..aap apne dil ki baat bata dijiye…

 **Rajat:** Magar mujhe pata nahi ki who bhi mujhe pasand karti hai yaa nahi..

 **Abhijit:** Arre toh kya abhi puch leta hoon..woh dekho… " Hey Purvi…Yahan aao"

Rajat looks back in horror to see no one. They are just pulling his leg. All of them laugh loudly at his shocked look.

As they drive back home, Purvi is looking inside her bag for something. Rajat wants to start a conversation with her.

 **Rajat:** Aaj kaam kaisa tha Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Theekh theekh…..(she is still searching)

 **Rajat:** Kya dhoondh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi….mere earphones…kal gaadi me use kiya tha aaj pata nahi..

She now looks around in the car and spots it just in front of Rajat's seat next to the steering wheel. She gets up from her seat and moves across Rajat's face to pick it. Her cheeks are so close to his face, he inhales her heady perfume, and as she sits back, her cheeks brush his lips, he brakes hard and Purvi sits back in her seat with a thud.

The cars behind start honking, he comes out of his trance and drives away. They both look at each other and look away. Purvi smiles as she had felt an odd sensation in her body as Rajat's lips touched her cheeks by accident. Rajat makes out she is blushing pink in her cheeks and smiles away happy.

They both reach home to their waiting kids. Rajat changes and takes charge of the kids, their homework and studies, while Purvi manages the family dinner. Today the kids have less homework so they are in mood to play. After playing board games, the kids play a game of blind man's buff with Rajat.

The kids hide behind sofas, chairs, curtains as Rajat tries to find them. Purvi comes into the room to call them for the dinner, when Rajat bumps into her and holds her by waist in reflex. Purvi sighs loudly and inhales a sharp breath at this sudden wave of pleasure in her body. Rajat hears her sigh and quickly opens his blindfold. Rajat gets lost in her eyes and lips and holds her waist more tightly. He notes her closing her eyes and opening them again quickly, her lips open slightly. They both move in close, closer, Purvi closes her eyes and at that moment the kids jump out from behind the chairs.

 **Rajvi:** Papaaaaaa…yeh cheating hai….mamma toh game me hai hi nahi….

 **Viraj: Hooooooooooo…** aap dono kya kar rahe ho?

Purvi looks embarrassed; Rajat still has not left her waist. Purvi jerks his hands off and runs away into the kitchen. She runs over to the dining table and starts setting the table, her hands are trembling and her cheeks are burning red. She is breathing fast and runs to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and her eyes notice the small scar on her neck. Her ex- husband had scarred her with a cigarette burn, it brings her to reality. She is not ready to accept another man, still afraid of the same hurt and pain.

She hurries back to the dining table; Rajat notes her red eyes and tense face. He avoids her eyes, guilty himself of losing his control. That night, both Purvi and Rajat think about the incident and cannot fathom how to face each other the next morning.

Next morning, they both face each other like strangers, indulging in basic conversation. The kids have left for school and they both get ready to go to bureau. They drive silently in the car, there is no music, Rajat's eyes are on the road ahead and Purvi's eyes are outside the window.

They reach the bureau and get off silently. Purvi walks ahead to the lift when Rajat calls her from behind.

 **Rajat:** Purvi ek minute…mujhe kuch bolna hai tumse

Purvi clutches her bag tightly and turns to him but looks down.

 **Rajat:** I…I…I am sorry Purvi….kal ke liye….woh..pata nahi…achanak se….I am sorry…main tumhe hurt nahi karna chahta tha…

Purvi just nods her head and walks upto the lift. She maintains her distance from Rajat in the lift and the whole day in the bureau. By evening, Purvi has cooled off and is awaiting Rajat for their coffee session. He doesn't come to the lab, she walks out to see him with his coffee in the cafeteria with other officers. They are all chatting and laughing but Rajat is silent and his hands play with the coffee mug. He is lost in his thoughts.

Purvi turns and goes back to the lab and gets busy with her work. Some days pass and after that incident, both are back to being friends, nothing more than that.

 **One Sunday evening:**

Rajat and Purvi take the kids to a movie in the mall. Rajat is browsing in a gaming store with Viraj, while Purvi has taken Rajvi to the washroom. Viraj runs ahead and bumps into a well dressed woman who spills her drink on the floor. Viraj apologises while the woman rudely ticks him off. Viraj gets scared and Rajat quickly moves in to check on him when he stops as he comes face to face with – Saavi!

Viraj spots Rajat and runs to him crying, Rajat picks a crying Viraj and approaches Saavi.

 **Rajat:** Sorry..woh bache se galti ho gayi..tum kaisi ho Saavi?

 **Saavi:** nahi nahi…galti bache ki nahi hai…Bacha paida karna khud hi ek badi galti hoti hai..she fumes..

 **Rajat:** tum overreact kar rahi ho Saavi!…

 **Saavi:** haan meri purani aadat hai…tum toh jaante hi ho..tumse pehli mulakat bhi over reaction hi tha…Rajat! oh sorry…junior inspector from CID hmmphh! She spits out her words and hatred for him.

 **Rajat:** Ma'm mera poora naam hai Sr Inspector from CID – Mr Rajat Kumar…he says a bit loudly and proudly.

A few heads turn at his name. The staff come running and apologise to the woman and clean away the mess. Rajat smiles at the cleaner who salutes him in return.

Saavi leaves away in a huff, Viraj is still holding onto Rajat's neck. Purvi comes in with Rajvi and they all make their way home. Rajat is unusually quiet in the drive back home and Purvi sees him pressing his head now and then.

That night, Rajat skips dinner stating headache. Purvi goes to the kids and before sleeping Viraj narrates the mall incident to Purvi. She puts the kid to sleep and then checks the watch. Its almost 10 pm at night. She goes to the kitchen and takes some food in a plate and softly knocks on the bedroom door.

Rajat opens the door and lets Purvi in. He goes and sits on the bed still pressing his head. Purvi comes closer to him and forwards the food plate.

 **Purvi:** Bhooke pet soyenge toh aur dard karega..Kuch khaa lijiye please

 **Rajat:** Mujhe bhookh nahi hai Purvi…mujhe…mujhe akela chod do please…

 **Purvi:** Viraj ne bataya aaj kya hua…ahh..bura na manoo toh ek baat puchoo….Aap Saavi ko yaad karke pareshan ho?

Rajat breaks down at the mention of her name. Purvi feels bad and apologises to him. She gets up to leave the room when he calls her.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…mere sar me bahut dard hai….tum please thoda daba dogi

Rajat sits down easing his back on the bed and Purvi takes the balm and slowly massages his forehead.

His pain, hurt comes out of his eyes through tears.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tumne aaj tak mujhse mere past ke bare me nahi poocha…naahi maine tumhe kuch bataya…aaj mere dil ka bojh halka karna chahta hoon…

 **Purvi:** Main hoon naa…mujhse share kijiye…

Rajat talks through till late at night, pouring his heart out to her. How he met Saavi, their love story, their wedding, Saavi's pregnancy, divorce, Rajvi's birth and how he raised Rajvi. He keeps nothing in his heart and feels light that he has bared in front of Purvi. She in turn proves to be a good listener, allowing him to take out his fears, negative feelings and pain.

At the end of this conversation, Rajat looks upto her. She takes a small morsel of food and feeds him. He finishes his dinner and thanks Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Rajat Sir…ek baat boloon…aap bahut ache hai….aap ke dil me sabke liye bahut pyaar hai…main jaanti hoon jo hua woh aapke liye bahut painful hai..magar apne dil me bojh mat rakhiye…ache logon ke saath acha hi hoga…

Rajat smiles at her and hugs her spontaneously. She also hugs back to soothe him. Rajat realizes they are hugging and breaks away with downcast eyes.

 **Rajat:** Sorry…Purvi..woh main phirse….sorry. He apologises for hugging her.

 **Purvi:** Sir…aap ki koi galti nahi hai….waise aapka sar dard theekh hai?

 **Rajat:** haan…ab kahin koi dard nahi hai….thanks Purvi..arre dekho..bahut der ho gayi hai..tum jaao so jaoo abhi…kal jaldi uthna hai..Gudnight Purvi

 **Purvi:** Gudnight Sir..sweet dreams (she smiles through her dimples)

Indeed sweet dreams for Rajat! Its Purvi once again in his dreams …

 ** _So sweeeeet…Will this now deepen their bond of love and trust! Next chapters – Will Purvi be able to overcome her painful past and fall for Rajat's charms?_**

 ** _Dear Aayushi, Purvi is still hesitant to reveal her painful past. It's not easy for her to open up. But wait, Rajat is slowly and surely winning her trust. So she might share her past with him soon.._**

 ** _Dear Guest (Sachvi fan) – I am glad you got attracted by the title of the story and read this. I have already written 3 more stories involving Rajat and Purvi. Oh and I have written a Sachvi story too. You can check them out, I am sure you will enjoy them._**

 ** _Take care all! Happy Mothers day to all of you and your wonderful mothers !_**


	15. Chapter 15

**After some days**

After his confession to Purvi, Rajat feels good but has gone back to his serious mode. Purvi feels bad for she had begun to like the singing, smiling Rajat. One day at a traffic light, he is looking outside when suddenly he hears music in his car.

He turns to see Purvi lip syncing and imitating Aamir Khan style "Ae Kya bolti tu…aati kya Khandala?" Rajat looks at her amused. She enacts the female portion also. She eggs him to join her in the song and then unknowingly Rajat starts singing in tapori style too.

 **Purvi: A** apki smile kitni pyaari hai..aap yunhi smile kijiye….bahut handsome lagte hai

Rajat's heart skips a beat, she called him handsome.

 **Rajat: T** umhari tarah dimples toh nahi hai mere paas….college me toh kitne ladke tumhari smile ke liye line me khade rehte..

 **Purvi:** Acha maine toh kisiko nahi dekha?

 **Rajat:** Dekhti kaise? Tumhari naak jo hamesha upar rehti thi…waise bhi 'bandit queen' se pange kaun leta..

 **Purvi (surprised):** Kya kaha…Bandit Queen…main Bandit queen thi kya college me?

 **Rajat:( laughs):** tumhe mera dost Shashank yaad hai…..tumne kaise use thappad maara tha canteen me..jab usne tumhe propose kiya tha..

 **Purvi:** Haan..yaad hai…usne mera haath zabardasti pakda tha..aur sabke saamne mujhe kiss karne ki baat kar raha thaa..

 **Rajat:** Uske gaal pe tumhare haath ke nishaan do din tak the…tabse mere doston ne tumhara naam 'Bandit Queen' rakh diya…who toh yeh bhi kehte the..jisse bhi tumhari shaadi hogi, tum toh first night me uski dhulaai kar dogi….

Purvi's facial expressions change at this remark. She suddenly remembers her past, she was so bold in her college, she had slapped a guy who touched her indecently. However she couldn't even lift a finger when her husband abused her. She felt ashamed of herself.

Suddenly Rajat brakes the car and gets off quickly to the side of the road. Purvi steps out to see what the matter was. A drunk man was beating his wife in the middle of the road and a crowd had gathered to watch. Rajat steps in, catches hold of the man, thrashes him soundly and calls the local police. He then lectures the crowd sternly for being mute spectators to the incident.

 **Rajat:** Aap logon ko sharam nahi aati..Bheed banakar tamasha dekh rahe hai…Aurton par atyachar hote aap dekh rahe hai…badhava de rahe hai aise insaan ko….

He then turns to the crying woman and arranges for her to be taken to hospital. He disperses the crowd and comes back to see a very tense Purvi standing outside the car. They both drive to the bureau.

Purvi is shaken after witnessing this incident. It serves as a chilling reminder of her past, her ex husband, how he would thrash her, force himself on her. She cannot stop the images in front of her and is constantly thinking about the morning incident.

She is working in the lab with various reports and chemicals when the ACP calls her for some information. She collects the file and in her thoughts takes the stairs downstairs. She doesn't realise but misses her footing and rolls down the long flight of stairs and falls terribly on the right side of her body.

ACP and Sachin wait a long time for Purvi and they try calling her on her phone. Her phone is ringing at a distance from her while she is lying unconscious. They contact Tarika who says she has left a long time back with the reports. Tarika walks out to look for Purvi and is shocked to see her lying unconscious on the floor below the stairs.

They take her to the hospital, where the doctors diagnose a right arm fracture and a sprained leg. She is still unconscious when a harried Rajat rushes to the hospital.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua Purvi ko? Kaise hua? Who theekh toh hai na..

 **Tarika:** Rajat…hume khud pata nahi hai..yeh kaise seediyon se gir padi. Ghabrane ki baat nahi hai…use jaldi hosh aajeyga…but uske right hand me fracture hai aur pair pe moch hai…

Purvi opens her eyes soon and feels great pain in her hands and legs. She sees a very worried looking Rajat in front of her, who heaves a huge sigh of relief now.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…ghabrao mat….kaisa lag raha hai?

 **Purvi:** bahut dard ho raha hai…..main…yahan…kaise….

 **Tarika:** Tum seediyon se gir gayi thi..kya hua tha..chakkar aa gaya tha kya? Aaj poora din ekdum khoyi khoyi, tension me dikh rahi thi…

 **Purvi:** Mujhe nahi pata…..she presses her hand on her head…suddenly she remembers about the kids…

Sir….bache…..chaliye hum ghar jaate hai..saying this she gets up, but falls back due to pain.

 **Rajat:** Tum aaram karo Purvi..kal subah shayad discharge kar denge..bacho ki chinta mat karo…waise bhi weekend hai…who log Shreya ke paas hai..

The kids visit her in the evening and both cry to see her bandaged and in pain.

 **Viraj:** Mamma…mujhe darr lag raha hai…aapko patti kyun bandha hai….

 **Rajvi:** Mamma..tum ghar kab aaogi?

 **Rajat:** Arre…mamma kal aa jayegi…dekho tum log jab bimaar padte ho mamma tumhara take care karti hai na..waise hi mamma thodi bimaar hai..hum sab milke unka take care karenge hai naa…

The kids soon go away with Shreya. Purvi is in pain and sleeps with Rajat keeping a watch over her. The next day she is discharged from the hospital but still cannot walk properly because of the sprain. Rajat carries her inside the house and takes her straight to his bedroom. She fidgets seeing the bedroom, but Rajat assures her.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tum bacho ke room me comfortable nahi hogi. Yeh dono tumhe raat me theekh se sone denge…ghabrao mat..main bacho ke saath so jaoonga…

At night, Rajat tries cooking dinner with some disaster. He ends up ordering food from outside. He puts the kids to sleep and then goes to check Purvi. She is trying to get up to change her clothes and go to the bathroom, but is finding it difficult. Rajat comes to her assistance. He holds her gently and takes her to the bathroom.

Purvi is uncomfortable in her clothes, but is in a fix how to change her clothes as she is not able to lift her hands. Rajat notices this and clears his throat.

 **Rajat:** ahh…Purvi…main…who…main help kar doon? Dress change karne me?

Purvi is embarrassed.

 **Rajat:** Mujhe galat mat samajhna…main sirf tumhari help kar raha hoon…acha main apni aankhen bandh kar loonga…

She allows him reluctantly. Rajat closes his eyes and helps her change her clothes. She asks him to open his eyes when she is done. He gives her medicines and then switches the light off wishing her goodnight. After he leaves, she turns to her side and cries still thinking about her past.

Its late at night, Purvi is shivering, she has high fever and is murmuring in sleep. Rajat comes in to check her. He immediately covers her with blankets, and checks her temperature. He checks it again after an hour, her fever is still high and Rajat gets ice cold water to bring it down. She is continoulsy murmuring in her sleep.

 **Purvi:** maa…papa..please…meri baat suniye…who…who..mujhe…

Rajat sponges her, the fever doesn't come down, she is still burning and tears are flowing through her closed eyes.

 **Purvi:** Maa…Rajan…..mujhe bahut maarte hai….mujhe..bahut maarte hai…

Rajat is shocked to hear her ex-husband's name from her mouth and that he used to beat her.

 **Purvi:** Maaa…please….maaa…mujhe nahi rehna….maaa..woh mere saath zabardasti….maaa..mujhe nahi jaana hai…

She murmurs some more in her sleep and then falls silent. Rajat wipes her tears from both eyes and pats her forehead gently. He is greatly disturbed with what he has heard so far. He cannot fathom how much difficulty and sadness Purvi has undergone in her life. No wonder that it has changed her completely.

He realizes she is in great mental stress and is keeping it to herself. He wants her to expel it out, be happy always, be the same old carefree Purvi, the same charming woman whose smile could light up a whole building.

He comes and checks her fever, she is sweating now, her body is cold. He holds her free hand in between his hands and promises in his heart.

 **Rajat (in mind):** Purvi…main tumhara dard baatna chahta hoon….I promise you Purvi, main tumhe hamesha khush rakhoonga, main tumhe wahi purani pyaari si, hamesh hasne waali Purvi bana doonga…I…..I …..love you …Purvi….

Some days pass and Purvi gets better with Rajat's care and help. She admires his gentlemanly behavior, his concern and gradually begins to trust him more. So much so that now they both sleep in the same bedroom but have no physical contact.

 **Purvi's wedding anniversary**

Purvi has joined the bureau and resumed her work. She is completing her file work for the day, when Tarika checks and points out a mistake.

 **Tarika:** Purvi..poori report correct hai..ek choti si mistake hai..

 **Purvi:** Mistake..kya hua ma'm

 **Tarika:** Tumne date galat likhi hai..Aaj 05th August hai..arre..aaj mere bhai ki wedding anniversary bhi hai..acha hua yaad aa gaya..

Purvi hears the date 05 Aug, the words 'wedding' and she freezes again. This was the day she had first gotten married. At night, she tries hard to sleep, but everytime she closes her eyes, her first wedding scenes flashes. After staying awake a long time, she falls asleep with exhaustion.

Purvi is still sleeping when she feels a hand lifting her night dress. She turns in her sleep and tries to push the hand down. The hands now roughly lift off her dress and she opens her eyes to see 'Rajan' on top of her – eyes smoldering, mouth reeking of alcohol. She tries to get up and push him, he hits her across her face and pins her down. She feels 2 hard slaps and turns with pain, while he is already entering her forcibly. She holds the bedsheet in pain and horror, he suddenly holds her by her shoulders and is shaking her, calling her name repeatedly…

… **Rajat:** Purvi….Purvi..aankhen kholo….Purvi..main hoon… Rajat..Purvi..

Purvi sees Rajan's face disappearing and it's replaced by Rajat's worried face.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..darro mat…tum sapna dekh rahi thi….

Purvi snaps back, looks around. She is breathing heavily and takes off Rajat's hands from her shoulders. She moves away from him, holding herself with her hands and starts sobbing loudly, crouching into a ball. She spends a long time sobbing, Rajat watches her helplessly.

Finally, he moves closer to her and places one hand gently on her shoulder. She jerks and looks up to see him and not Rajan. Rajat holds her gently, Purvi moves in closer and tries to hide herself in his chest. He gently caresses her back, Purvi starts crying again.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…ek baat poochoon….tum kis dard ko chipa rahi ho apne mann me? Tumhi ne mujhse kaha tha…dil me kabhi bojh mat rakhna….tum mujhe apna dost maanti ho…toh mujhe batao…

Rajat releases her and holds her face with both his hands. Purvi slowly looks up and sees genuine concern on his face and eyes. She breaks down holding his hands and hugs him tightly. Rajat holds her and gently rocks her. She finally stops sobbing and starts pouring her heart out to him.

 **Purvi:** meri didi apni shaadi ke din ghar chodke bhaag gayi. Papa ne zabardasti usi waqt Rajan ke saath mujhe shaadi karne pe majboor kiya. Main mana nahi kar paayi. Shaadi ke baad…Rajan ka koi pata nahi tha..uske ghar waale mujhe aate jaate taane maarte the…she sniffles…

2 din baad Rajan ghar laut ke aaye….aur….aate hi…mere saath zabardasti…She breaks down remembering the pain, hurt. Rajat holds her tight.

 **Purvi:** Yeh silisila chalta gaya….main jaise unke liye koi….koi..khilona thi…jab mann kiya mere saath zabardasti karte, mujhe bahut maarte…main kuch nahi kar paayi….maine maa aur papa se bhi kaha….

She looks upto Rajat – **Purvi:** Kisine meri madat nahi ki…sabne mujhe sehne ko kaha….kabhi kabhi toh Rajan…TV ka volume badhakar mujhe maarte the…taaki..taaki meri cheekhe kisiko sunai na de….

Rajat looks at her with great concern and anger for her ex-husband, in-laws and parents.

 **Purvi:** Sir…maine…maine ek baar suicide karne ki koshish bhi ki….usi din mujhe pata chala main pregnant hoon…main majboor ho gayi Sir..she cries again…

Main 8 months pregnant thi, un dino Rajan ke business me bahut loss ho gaya tha aur uss din who bahut gusse me ghar aaye. Kamre me aate hi kamre ki saari cheezon ko phekne lage, mujhe mere balon se kheechke neeche giraya…she holds him tightly again. Mujhe aur mere bache ko manhoos kehke mujhe bahut maara….maine bahut mushkil se Viraj ko janam diya…

 **Purvi:** Main bhagwan se roz ek hi prarthna karti thi..mujhpar jo beeti hai who mere bache par na beete….aur…aur..wahi hua…Rajan ek baar bhi mujhe dekhne nahi aaye, naa hamare bache ko dekha…ek accident me…

She sounds a bit calm and her breathing is now normal.

 **Purvi:** Mujhe ghar se nikaal diya….woh meri zindagi ka sabse khushi ka din thaa….uss ghar se bahar, un logon se door, bas main aur Viraj..Salunkhe Sir ki wajah se main Mumbai me aayi aur yahan aakar aapse…

She suddenly falls silent, Rajat realizes and stops caressing her. She comes out of the hug, smiles at him.

 **Purvi:** Aapse mili…aapne mere Viraj ko apnaya..itna pyaar diya….Thank you Sir…

 **Rajat:** Thanks mat kaho..hum dono ne ek doosre ki madat ki hai…..ab toh hum dost hai naa….mujhe acha laga Purvi tumne mujhpe vishwaas kiya aur apna dard baat liya. Main..main tumhe yakeen dilata hoon…tumhe aur Viraj ko hamesha khush rakhoonga…..beeti baton ko bhoolne ki koshish karo Purvi…main tumhari madat karoonga….he holds her face in his hands.

She hugs him again.

 **Rajat:** Chalo…ab so jaao…daro mat..main hoon yahin…tumhare paas

They both wish each other goodnight. Next morning, Purvi opens her eyes at the alarm buzz and gets up to shut it. She then realizes that she was asleep the whole time holding Rajat's hands. She removes her hands and looks at him. She makes her way to the bathroom, and turns to see him sleeping peacefully. She has a shy smile on her face….

 ** _Is Rajat's charm finally working? Purvi is slowly realizing her love? For a woman, she needs to feel respected and protected with her love. Rajat is doing both…..Keep waiting for next chapters…Lemme know you loving this?_**

 ** _Dear Guest (Sachvi fan) – best of luck for your exams…._**

 ** _Dear Ashi thank you for your wishes. I had a good mothers day – my daughter gave me a cute gift that she made in school. Thank you others for your review comments. They always make my day !_**

 ** _Dear Shweta – I love your review comments..they are elaborate…take care_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Purvi in love?**

The season of love and rains is around. Purvi feels happy, alive after so many years. She feels an attraction towards Rajat – its after all her first time in love ever. The song 'Pehla Nashaa' is forever buzzing in her head, she sees clouds around, new colours and Rajat's face everywhere – Ohh! its wonderful to be in love.

She begins her morning by glancing lovingly at his sleeping face, dresses for him in his favorite colors, takes extra care to prepare his favorite dishes, cheerfully wishes him 'Good morning'. In the bureau every now and then she manages to steal a glance at his handsome face, her heart somersaults when he smiles at her, walks past her.

Everyone notes this change in Purvi – she is slowly becoming the talkative, mazakiya girl that Rajat had described she was in college (chapter 2). Of course the happiest person with this change is Rajat himself. His love for her is increasing day by day in his heart. Whereas she is having a great time experiencing falling in love!

 **One morning**

Rajat is getting ready to go to the bureau and he hears a soft knock on the bedroom door. It's Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Sir..aap..woh..aap ready ho gaye kya?

 **Rajat:** Bas 2 min…baal bana leta hoon…he starts combing his hairs

She stands behind him holding something in her hands. She looks at him a couple of times, wanting to say something. He sees her reflection on the mirror and turns around.

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai…kuch kehna hai mujhse

 **Purvi:** Who….main…who…she breathes in and brings out a gift wrapped packet ahead..

Yeh…yeh…aapke liye…

 **Rajat:** Mere liye? Mera birthday toh nahi hai aaj..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe pata hai..yeh…mujhe …acha laga toh…maine le liya…aapke liye..

Rajat unwraps the packet to see a new shirt in his favorite color.

 **Rajat:** Wow..Purvi…mera favorite color hai…thanks..

 **Purvi (softly under her breath):** mera bhi favorite…

 **Rajat:** Acha tum darwaaze khidki wagereh bandh kar lo..main aata hoon shoes pahenke….

Purvi completes all her work, takes the keys and waits outside in the car. She sees Rajat walking towards her now wearing the shirt she had gifted. He looks extremely handsome in that color, with a light stubble on his face and his aviator sun glasses! Purvi blushes like a school girl who has seen her crush in front of her.

 **Purvi:** aapne aaj hi ise pahen li?

 **Rajat: (asks seriously):** Toh yeh shirt sirf mujhe dikhane ke liye laayi thi..abhi utaar ke aata hoon

 **Purvi (immediately):** Nahi..utariye mat…aap pe bahut achi lag rahi hai…

Rajat feels good about the fact that she has gifted him something. He whistles a tune. Purvi now and then manages to look at him and smiles away. They reach the bureau and everyone compliments Rajat on his new shirt.

They get called to a crime scene in a party where someone is killed by overdose of drugs. The party has lots of young college going girls and boys, some of them already on a high. The forensic team of Dr Salunkhe and Purvi get called to collect blood samples of the kids. Rajat is leading the investigation with Pankaj and Nikhil.

Dr Salunkhe is collecting samples from the boys whereas Purvi is doing the same for the girls. Rajat is questioning the club manager, waiters in his tough style. A row of college girls gawk at Rajat lustily. Purvi sees them giving seductive looks to Rajat now and then and for some unknown reason her blood boils.

Rajat is completely unaware of his effect on the girls and continues with the investigation. Purvi overhears 2 girls giggling and talking about Rajat.

 **Girl 1:** Wow…kya handsome officer hai yaar..ooof that stubble is sooo sexy yaaaar….

 **Girl 2:** Bas kahin akele me mil jaaye..main toh poora co-operation doongi investigation karne…hahahaha…

 **Girl 1:** No ways….woh pehle mujhe karega interrogate …..main use kuch bhi karne allow karoongi..

 **Girl 2:** hmmmmm…he is tall, dark, handsome…..

Purvi is already red with anger. It's the turn of those two girls. She deliberately inserts the needle hard in their veins. The girls scream in pain. Their tests come positive for drugs. Rajat is questioning the girls when the girls again just giggle looking at him and try to get closer to touch him. Purvi has had enough and she comes in between Rajat and the girls and slaps the girls hard. They fall on the ground and start crying and confessing.

Everyone is shocked especially Rajat. He mutters softly 'Bandit Queen' and Purvi turns to look at him in complete anger. Her glare silences him and she walks away in huff. Driving back to the bureau Purvi is still fuming in anger and nervously biting her nails. Rajat notices her angry look and cannot hide his smile.

 **Rajat (sing song tone):** Purviiii…

She doesn't respond, looks outside and folds her hands.

 **Rajat (teasing):** Uffff….tumhare gusse ki garmi me poori car jal rahi hai..khidki bandh kar lo..main AC lagata hoon..thodi shaant ho jaogi..

 **Purvi:** Haaan haan…meri galti hai naa.. she mutters under her breath – kisne kaha tha..itna handsome dikhne ko…CID officer hai ya koi hero..

 **Rajat (teasing):** Kya kaha tumne? Hero? Kaun? Kahan? Waise..unn bechari ladkiyon ko khamakha maar diya tumne…main pyaar se ugalvaleta unse..

 **Purvi (angrily):** Haan haan…. bahut dekha aapka pyaar..kaise aapse chipakne ki koshish kar rahi thi… baar baar tall, dark, handsome keh rahi thi…..aapko aaj yehi shirt pehenna tha?

 **Rajat (surprisingly):** Arre ! tumhi ne yeh shirt gift ki thi naa..ab main hoon hi itna handsome..toh kya karoon..waise bhi..tumhe kya farak padta hai…un ladkiyon ne mujhe handsome bola toh…

He eyes her mischievously…

Purvi is stunned at this question. She is at loss of words and feels her anger is replaced by embarrassment. Her cheeks turn red and she shifts in her seat nervously..

 **Purvi (stammering):** Who…ahhh….CID ki officers ki izzat honi chahiye….aise…besharmo…ki tarah nahi behave karna chahiye..isliye…isliye 2 thappad lagaye maine..

 **Rajat (teasing and smiling):** Oooooooohh…Thank you Purvi…tumne aaj meri izzat lootne se bacha li…..

They both look at each other and start laughing.

He stops the car outside a small shop.

 **Purvi:** Arre gaadi kyun rok di?

 **Rajat:** tumhari tarah engine bhi garam ho gayi hai..chalo pehle tumhe shaant karta hoon…aaoo ek icecream ho jaye…apne dost ki izzat bachane ka inaam…ek strawberry ice cream!

Rajat buys her a strawberry icecream and they sit inside a small garden next to the shop. Purvi is happily licking her ice-cream and then they start to leave.

 **Rajat:** ek min ek min…

 **Purvi:** Kya hua ab?

Rajat looks into her eyes, comes close to her, takes his hand close to her lips, Purvi closes her eyes savoring this touch. He wipes the ice-cream off the corner of her lips and moves ahead. Purvi stands still, giddy at this feeling. She opens her eyes when Rajat calls her from the car. In the drive back home that night, Purvi plays romantic songs complimenting the rains outside the window. Rajat sees her smiling and getting cosy with her shawl and his heart flips.

 **Night time**

Viraj and Rajat are playing video games and soon a fight starts over points. The friendly fight escalates and they both start wrestling on the ground. Soon Rajvi acts as a refree.

 **Rajvi:** Aur Viraj ne papa ko patak diya..Papa -0, Viraj-1...yayy...Go Viraj..Yayyy

Rajat and Viraj fight some more and Rajat tickles Viraj. He starts laughing and loses his grip.

 **Rajvi:** Papa-1 , Viraj -1

 **Rajat:** Dekha papa is strong…

 **Viraj:** papa….this is not fair..Rajvi….Tum bhi aa jaao meri team me..milke Papa ko harate hain..

Rajvi joins Viraj and they both jump on him and start hitting him and tickle him playfully. He cannot breathe so he calls out Purvi. Purvi comes running in and separates the three..

 **Purvi:** Rajvi, Viraj..chodo..unko..chod do mere Rajat ko!

Rajat gets up and looks at her with his mouth open. It's the first time she has called him by his name ..'Mere Rajat'!

 **Rajvi:** Mammaa….hooooooo…aapne papa ka name bola…very bad….papa aapke Sir hai naa…

Purvi turns red and is embarrassed. She tries to divert the kids.

 **Purvi:** Kya…kya bol rahi ho Rajvi..maine Rajat sir hi bola..tum bhi naaa..

 **Rajat:** Nahi nahi…Rajvi theekh keh rahi hai….maine bhi suna..he smiles naughtily..

 **Purvi:** Sir….kya..aap bhi…. She runs away to her bedroom.

She is smiling away thinking about him, when he enters the room. She quickly pretends to sleep but cannot wipe away the smile from her face. Rajat comes closer, her heartbeats increase and she feels his hands above her arms. He places his watch on the side table. He comes closer to her ears and whispers with his hot breath – 'Good night! Meri Purvi'. She gets thrilled hearing this and it tingles her. She clutches her pillow tight.

Some days later, Rajat leaves for a week to Delhi for some training. It's the first time they both are apart after marriage. Purvi misses him terribly and checks her phone every now and then for his call or message. He is busy the whole day and gets time sometimes quite late at night only. Shreya and Tarika tease Purvi about her missing Rajat.

 **Tarika:** Shreya….aaj kal bureau me kitna akela akela lagta hai naa…Rajat ke bina mazaa nahi hai yaar

 **Shreya:** Haan yaar..main toh bahut miss karti hoon..Purvi..tum theekh ho naa?

 **Purvi (lost in thoughts dreamily):** haan…main toh bahut miss karti hoon unhe…

 **Shreya and Tarika:** oooooooooooooooooooooooo….Unhe…Kinhe? ahahahahaha..

 **Tarika:** Sach me Purvi..Rajat ne tumhe poora badal diya hai…tum pehle kaise chup chup rehti thi…tum toh shaadi ke din bhi kitna darr rahi thi..maine kaha tha naa..sab theekh ho jayega…

 **Purvi:** Haan..Ma'm…Rajat sir bahut ache hai…sach me..ab toh..main bhi..unse….she keeps quiet..

 **Shreya:** Arre pagal…hum sab ko pata hai..tum dono ek doosre se bahut pyaar karte ho….tum dono kab ek doosre ko bataoge?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…kahin who…..

 **Tarika:** Tum sach me pagal ho…uski ankhon me kitna pyaar hai tumhare liye..tumhe ab der nahi karni chahiye…apni zindagi ko savaro Purvi…..

 **Rajat's birthday**

It's the last day of Rajat's visit in Delhi. He spends the whole day in training and its quite late at night when he gets in his room. He sits on a chair and takes out his phone to see his family's photo. He misses them and is excited to get back. He has already shopped for toys, sweets for the kids. He traces his fingers on Purvi's pic, takes the phone to his lips and kisses it. His phone buzzes.

 **Purvi:** Hello Sir..aap room me aa gaye…kaisa tha training aaj? Aapki packing ho gayi?

 **Rajat: (smiles):** Kaisi ho tum Purvi?

 **Purvi:** (smiles): Main theekh hoon…aapne khaana khaya?

 **Rajat:** Haan….bache so gaye?

 **Purvi:** Haan so gaye..kal ke liye bahut excited hai…aap aa jayenge naa..aapko bahut miss kiya bacho ne…

 **Rajat:** Acha…sirf bacho ne? aur tum?

 **Purvi (without thinking):** Maine toh sabse zyaada…she realizes what she said and blushes….

 **Rajat(bends forward in chair with surprise and happiness):** sach…..maine bhi….tumhe bahut miss kiya…

 **Purvi:** goodnight…sir…

 **Rajat:** Gudnight…Purvi…

They both keep the phone down. Rajat opens up Purvi's pic and gazes at it and says "I love you so much Purvi". His phone rings again..

 **Rajat:** Kya hua Purvi…

 **Purvi:** "Happy birthday Sir"

 **Rajat (looks at the time, its 12 pm):** Thank you Purvi…..

 **Purvi:** Bye sir…

Rajat takes a cab from the station to reach home. Its late in the evening by the time he reaches. His excitement levels rise as he rings the bell. The door opens and its quite dark inside the house. He steps in calling out Purvi and the kids names.

 **All: SURRRRRRRPRIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

The lights come on and he sees his entire CID team in front, their families and kids. His house is decorated beautifully and everyone is wearing party caps. Rajvi and Viraj jump in front of Rajat. He picks both of them up in his arms and they kiss on his cheeks wishing happy birthday!

Everyone in his team – ACP, Abhijit, Daya, Vineet, Sachin, Shreya, Tarika etc. everyone hug him and wish a very happy birthday. He accepts their wishes but his eyes continually search someone.

 **Daya:** Kise dhoondh rahe ho Rajat?

 **Rajat:** haaa..woh..nahi..kuch nahi…

 **Abhijit:** are ..kyun jhooth bol rahe ho…Arre Purvi tumhare patidev tumhare darshan ke liye kab se bekaraar hai..ab toh aa jaoo..

Purvi steps in from the kitchen holding an aarti thaali. She walks slowly, covering the diya with her palms. Her face has a golden glow because of the diya and her silver bindi shines. She looks ethereal in her white and blue anarkali salwar with a beautiful braid and those dark pink rose lips. Her eyes light up on sighting Rajat and her face breaks into a broad smile welcoming him.

She does aarti for him. They both look into each others eyes and Rajat gives her a beautiful smile. She applies tikka on his head and feeds him a sweet.

 **Purvi:** Happy birthday…Sir

They all have a good time laughing, chatting, eating delicious food cooked by Purvi. It's late at night when they all leave Rajat's house. Rajat and Purvi say bye to the last guests. Rajat flops tired but happy on a chair. Purvi moves to clean the house, Rajat stops her.

 **Rajat:** Purvi….yeh sab tumne plan kiya? Mere liye?

 **Purvi:** Haan….aapko acha laga?

 **Rajat:** Bahut hi acha…maine pehle kabhi aise apna bday nahi manaya hai…thanks Purvi…he places his hands on hers.

Purvi looks down at the hands and smiles back at him. They both look into each others eyes not wanting to go anywhere. Viraj comes out of the room to drink water, they break the eye contact and leave their hands.

 ** _They both love each other..So why they are not saying it?..Next chapter I will make them confess it with some romance and sweet moments…stay awake guys..keep reviewing…._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Present day:**

Purvi is cleaning her wardrobe. The kids have gone to play with their friends. Rajat is on the phone with Pankaj.

Purvi takes a stool and is cleaning the stuff on the top rack of her wardrobe. She picks the clothes and keps them on the bed to fold and check them. She goes through the bundle of clothes, when she comes across a red colored shorter than her knee length gown. She looks at Rajat who is still on the phone. She smiles shyly and goes to the bathroom.

Rajat is discussing a case with Pankaj who is irritating him with his stupid jokes and questions. He turns around in frustration and his eyes grow wide at the sight in front of him.

On the other side, Pankaj is laughing at something.

 **Pankaj:** Hahahahahahaha…Sir..aap ko samajh me aaya kya…Sir…Sir…

 **Rajat:** Pankaj….mujhe baadme phone karna..saying this he cuts the call and throws his mobile away.

Purvi is looking at him with a naughty smile and dreamy eyes. Rajat smiles lazily and walks slowly to her. He reaches and hugs her and nuzzles her neck. Purvi closes her eyes and runs her hands through his hairs.

 **Purvi:** Rajaatttt…yeh...kya kar rahe hai aap?

 **Rajat :** mmmm…wahi jo tum bhi chahti ho….ohhh..Purvi….I love you…

He pulls her close to him and makes her sit on the bed. He holds her hands and kisses them.

 **Rajat:** Kya kar rahi ho tum..Purvi?

 **Purvi (raises an eyebrow):** Kya?

 **Rajat (moves closer and puts a hand around her neck):** Mujhe toh usi din maar diya tha..jab pehli baar tumne yeh dress pehni thi…phir aaj kyun?

She smiles shyly and looks down. He takes that as a cue that she is ready and gently makes her lie down and claims her lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Purvi giggles and gladly hugs him running her hands on his back just as the first time…

 **Flashback:**

Both Purvi and Rajat are aware of each other's feelings though they have not expressed it verbally and the tension between the two is increasing day by day. Every graze of their bodies, every loving glance is a test of control for the two.

Daya and Abhijit devise a plan to get the two to confess their feelings. They include Shreya and Tarika in the plan too.

Its New year's eve and Daya and Abhijit convince Rajat and Purvi to join them at a club for an all night celebrations without the kids. It's the first time these two will be away from the kids. The three couples reach the club close to dinner time. They all have a wonderful dinner together and then Daya hands all of them couple passes to the club. The club is part of a beach resort.

 **Daya:** Okay..chalo hamare rooms ready hai..fatafat tayyar hokar aate hai..phir milte hai club me?

 **Rajat:** Tayyar hona hai?

 **Daya:** Haan…formal party hai yaar..dress code hai..western…

 **Shreya:** Okay..hum ladkiyan bas yun gayi aur yun aayi…..

 **Abhijit:** Oh no…matlab 1 ghanta hame intezaar karna hoga ….theekh hai jaldi karo magar…

The girls go together to get ready. Purvi takes out a simple skirt and top and starts going to the bathroom when Tarika stops her.

 **Purvi:** Ma'm…main jaldi aa jaoongi change karke..

 **Tarika:** Tum yeh dress nahi pehnogi…Shreya….chalo isse cindrella banate hai…

Purvi looks at them confusedly…

Shreya takes out a deep blue knee length sleeveless gown that will surely show out Purvi's great figure. Purvi looks at the dress and opens her mouth and eyes in horror..

 **Purvi:** Ma'mmmm…Main..yeh nahi pahen sakti…maine kabhi aisi dress nahi pehni hai..

 **Tarika:** Shreya…yeh aise nahi manegi..iske haath pakad…

 **Shreya:** Arre buddhu….hum chahte hai ki tum aaj itni kamaal lago ki Rajat sir tumhe dekhke apne dil ki baat bata de…isiliye toh hum log tum dono ko itni door leke aaye hai..hamesha bacho ke saath chipke rahte ho….

Purvi protests but Tarika and Shreya shut her up. She gives up and they both change her and get her ready…

Meanwhile, the guys have already changed and are looking very handsome. They are waiting at the lounge just outside the club.

Rajat is checking a painting and Daya and Abhijit are discussing their plan together.

 **Daya:** Boss, aaj agar sab kuch theekh raha..toh Rajat ki khair nahi…bechara kahin heart attack na aa jaye use hamara plan jaanke…

 **Abhijit:** Arre..aane de heart attack..tabhi sudhrega yeh…yaar samajh me nahi aata..itni der laga di inn dono ne ek doosre se baat karne..Chal bhai..isko bhi plan samjhate hai…

They join Rajat and start a conversation.

 **Daya:** Yaar Rajat..mausam kitna suhana hai…yahan ka beach bhi ekdum sundar hai..raat me toh ekdum khaali bhi rehta hai…

 **Abhijit:** Haan….yahan ek lovers point bhi hai…ekdum shaanti hai…aaram se do log apni dil ki baat bata sakte hai..bina koi rukawat…

 **Rajat:** Sir…yeh…aap..log…kya baat kar rahe hai…meri samajh ke bahar hai…he looks at them confusedly

 **Daya (slaps his forehead):** Abhijit yaar…iska kuch nahi ho sakta…tu hi samjha….

 **Abhijit (puts hands on his shoulders):** Dekh bhai…mausam acha hai..beach khaali hai…hum chahte hai tum aur Purvi kuch waqt akele me bitaoo..ek doosre ko dil ki baat bataoo…aur uske baad..ahem ahem! Who tum log jaano..

 **Rajat (blushes):** Sir, yeh kya bol rahe ho aap…..

 **Daya (gently and seriously):** Rajat…dekho..hum log tum dono se bahut pyaar karte hai..aur sach pucho toh hum log sabse zyaada khush honge agar tum dono ek ho jaooo…Yaar..tum dono ki aankhon me kitna pyaar hai ek dusre ke liye…use apne dil ki baat batao Rajat…aur mat chupaoo..

Rajat looks at both Daya and Abhijit with admiration and hugs them.

 **Abhijit:** Haaash…jaan chuti yaar….all the best buddy….aaj choddna mat use..kas ke pakad lena…he winks at Rajat.

The girls have finished getting Purvi ready for her date with Rajat. Purvi has not yet looked at herself due to shyness.

 **Tarika:** Ho gaya…Wowww….kaash main ladka hoti..aaj toh tujhe chodti nahi…kyun Shreya..

Shreya whistles at Purvi who smiles shyly.

 **Shreya:** Chalo..abhi…Rajat sir ko ghayal karna hai…Dekh Purvi..hamari mehnat pe paani mat pherna…apni dil ki baat bata dena..pleasssseeeeeee….yehi sahi mauka hai..aaj tu unko apne ishaare pe nacha sakti hai…all the best Purvi…we love you…

Purvi hugs her friends and takes a deep breath and gets ready to go out.

Rajat's heartbeats have increased with the anticipation of spending some alone time with Purvi. He suddenly cannot find any words to express his feelings to her. He has already finished drinkin3 glasses of water.

Purvi on the other hand has butterflies in her stomach imagining herself alone with Rajat. Her hands are cold and her breaths are coming fast. The lift opens and her heartbeats thud out loud searching Rajat in the crowd.

Rajat is composing himself, trying to be calm, when Daya pats his shoulders. Rajat turns to see a ravishing Purvi in front of him. He eyes her from top to bottom – she looks like a beautiful painting in her knee length gown that shows off her perfect figure and long legs. A simple diamond pendant shines on her slender neck and her hair is left open framing her slight pink face and those deep pink glossy lips. Purvi is looking shyly downwards, breathing heavily feeling Rajat's gaze upon her.

Daya and Abhijit look at Rajat and give a thumbs up to each other. The 4 of them quietly leave the place leaving the two alone. Rajat looks around to see no one and takes a deep breath. He walks slowly towards Purvi.

 **Rajat (softly):** Chale Purvi….woh….yahan..ek beach hai…kuch der wahan chalte hai?

Purvi nods her head and they walk out towards the beach. They keep on walking on the beach till they reach a quiet spot away from the crowd. It's now just the two of them with the unending waves, the silver sand and some twinkling stars for company.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tum…tum bahut sundar dikh rahi ho..

Purvi looks up in his eyes and smiles.

 **Purvi:** aap…aap bhi bahut ache lag rahe hai sir…

They both fall silent again not knowing how to start the talk. They spend some minutes in silence.

 **Rajat:** Ahh…kya surprise diya hai naa…Sir ne….

 **Purvi:** Hmm…

 **Rajat:** Yeh jagah achi hai naa…

 **Purvi:** Haan…bahut achi hai…mujhe samandar bahut pasand hai, thandi hawaa, chamakte tare, yeh fisalti ret…she is saying all this and Rajat is moving closer to her, focusing on her lips. He is mesmerized by the movement of her lips….She feels his breath on her neck and the next words get stuck in her throat…aur…..

 **Rajat (whispering):** Aur…..He holds her face with his hands and gazes directly into her eyes.

She looks into his eyes and her eyelashes flutter, she gets drawn to his deep brown eyes, he moves in closer, she closes her eyes, her heart is galloping and she finally feels his lips on hers !

Rajat kisses her softly, enveloping her in an embrace. Purvi is hit by some lightning, she stands rooted to her spot and doesn't respond. Rajat kisses her more but doesn't get any response from Purvi. He realizes this and starts moving back, embarrassed.

He comes out of the embrace and finds Purvi's eyes still closed and no expression on her face. He feels maybe he misread her intentions and is now guilty.

 **Rajat:** P..Pur..viii…I…am..s..sorry..Woh…main….

He sees Purvi place her trembling finger on her own lips, she opens her eyes. It was the first time she was kissed with so much love and passion..it was the first time someone loved her….it was the first time she enjoyed a touch…She smiles at Rajat who is standing 2 steps away from her.

She takes a deep breath, rushes to his arms and kisses him back with a strong passion and longing, expelling all her fears, inhibitions, questions! Rajat smiles through this kiss and lifts her, still in embrace kissing her more.

They try to get closer to each other, so that no distance ever comes in between and they never separate, tears flow through Purvi's eyes. They break the kiss, hold each others faces and touch their foreheads and sigh. Soon they start smiling and laugh together.

They both stand together in each other's arms watching the sea waves kissing the sand again and again…

Rajat holds her hands and entwines his fingers with hers. He looks into her eyes.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tum meri zindagi me jabse aayi ho…bas khushian hi khushain laayi ho…..tum meri zarurat ho, adat ban chuki ho, taqat ho aur tum hi meri kamzori ho…main tumhe apne se door, apne se alag nahi bardasht kar sakta hoon….main…

 ** _…_** ** _I LOVE YOU PURVI…._**

At the same time the sky gets lit with the new year fireworks…The whole world is busy wishing each other a Happy new year!

Rajat is looking at Purvi with great urgency, he is impatient to hear her feelings for him.

 **Purvi:** Mujhe bhi pyaar hua hai..ek pyaare insaan se, duniya me mere sabse ache aur sache dost se. she touches his cheek with her hand.

Yeh mera pehla aur aakhri pyaar hoga ….is janam ka…har janam ka….main aur kisi se itna pyaar nahi kar sakti..apne aap se bhi nahi…

… ** _I LOVE YOU RAJAT….._**

They feel as if a big load has come off their chests. Their hands meet, their bodies close in and they both kiss again for time immortal. They spend the whole night at the beach –walking, smiling, holding each other, content that finally they have admitted their love to each other.

They walk into the hotel restaurant the next morning, holding hands together and smiling. They spot Daya and group and make way towards them. The 4 of them welcome them by clapping their hands and hooting. They can spot the unmistakable chemistry between the two and are happy for the success of the plan.

 **Daya:** …congrats to Mr and Mrs Kumar….everybody say cheers to the newest and the most romantic couple !

Everyone raise their juice glasses. They all finish their breakfast chatting and laughing. After the breakfast, the 3 couples enjoy some time at the beach and then after lunch make their way to the rooms to take some rest, finish their packing to leave at late evening. Purvi realizes Rajat is not with her. She checks the lobby, hotel but he is nowhere. She calls him on his mobile, he doesn't pick it. She waits for him a long time, gets packed and ready. She tries his phone many times but doesn't get through it. She is about to call Daya when Rajat enters the room whistling away.

 **Rajat:** Hi Purvi..tum ready ho..main bas 5 min me ready hoke aata hoon…

 **Purvi:** Rajat Sir…aap kahan gaye the? Main kabse phone kar rahi thi..

 **Rajat:** Arre phone silent pe tha..main gaadi me petrol bharne gaya tha…petrol pump bahut door tha..main jaldi tayyar ho jaata hoon..hum sabko nikalna hai na..

Its evening time, the couples meet downstairs and all of them get in their cars and drive towards the city. Daya is leading the way followed by Rajat and then Abhijit. Purvi is still thinking about yesterday night's events and is smiling every now and then.

They all are driving since 30 minutes when Rajat suddenly takes a right turn away from the city, while Daya and Abhijit drive straight ahead.

 **Purvi:** Arre..Sir..aap ne yeh turn kyun liya..Daya Sir aur Abhijit Sir toh straight jaa rahe hai..

 **Rajat:** Yeh shortcut hai…relax…

Purvi continuously looks in front and back to see the two cars, but doesn't spot any. The scenery soon changes, it looks like they are going through a small forest and are driving up a hill. Purvi looks out with awe at the greenery around, the tall trees, blue sky.

 **Purvi:** Wow…kitna beautiful hai…

 **Rajat:** tumhe pasand aaya ?

 **Purvi:** Pata hai..mera bachpan se sapna tha…pahadon pe ek chota sa ghar ho..bahut saare ped ho, ek chota sa jharna ho..main aise ghar me rehna chahti thi..

Rajat suddenly stops his car. Purvi looks at him.

 **Rajat:** Tumhare liye ek surprise hai Purvi….apni aankhen bandh karo…

Purvi looks at him with confusion. He takes out a blindfold and ties it to her eyes. He gets down the car and walks out to Purvi's side. He gently gets her out of the car, carries her in his arms with the blindfold and walks for some distance.

 **Purvi:** Rajat Sir..mujhe neeche utariye naa..kahan le jaa rahe hai…

She constantly asks him, he doesn't reply. He stops, gets her down and removes her blindfold.

Purvi opens her eyes, rubs them to get a clear view and is stunned to see the view in front of her. Just as she had described there is a small cottage on the hill surrounded by tall trees and she can make out a small stream running behind the house. She runs towards the house and turns to see a broadly smiling Rajat behind her at a distance.

She runs into his waiting arms and hugs him tight…

 ** _Well well..Love is in the air..If you like the romance in this chapter, there is definitely much more in the next….Love you all_**


	18. Chapter 18

…Purvi runs into the waiting arms of Rajat and hugs him tight….

 **Rajat:** Kaisa laga surprise?

 **Purvi:** Bahut acha…..yeh kiska ghar hai…

 **Rajat:** Agle 4 din ke liye hamara hain…sirf mera aur tumhara..

 **Purvi (surprised):** Kya kaha? 4 din? Par bache?…unka school?…bureau? mera kaam?

He shuts her up with a strong kiss.

 **Rajat:** Agle 4 din tak sirf main aur tum..akele..yahan…maine sab kuch sambhaal liya hai…koi tension mat lo…bas iss akelepan ko enjoy karo mere saath…

 ** _...Happy honeymoon Purvi!_**

Purvi is excited..its her first honeymoon..with the only man she ever loved and will ever love. She feels thrilled to share this loneliness, this wilderness with Rajat – no kids, no cases, no disturbances – just him and her.

They both walk inside the house. It's a small cottage with just a drawing room, a bedroom, a fire place, a kitchen with a backdoor. Purvi opens the backdoor and squeals in delight – It opens up to the stream outside – a gentle flow of water with small fishes and birds. She feels Rajat's hands on her waist and he kisses her on her neck from behind.

 **Rajat:** Happy?

 **Purvi:** hmmmm…Thank you Sir…

 **Rajat:** Sir?…maine kitni baar kaha hai..mujhe Rajat bulao….okay madame…Aaj tum jab tak mera naam nahi pukarogi, main tumhe aise hi pakadke rakhoonga aur itna sataoonga….itna sataoonga… he starts nibbling her neck and tickling her…

 **Purvi:** chodiye mujhe..please..aah..please..

 **Rajat:** ahaaaa..pehle mera naam bolo….

 **Purvi:** ouch…okay okay…she turns to him…looks down with shyness…

 **Purvi:…** Ra…Rajatt….she immediately hugs him

He picks her up and takes her inside the house. Outside, the dusk quickly is turning into night. Its already dark in the jungle around them. Kissing her continuously while carrying her, he opens the bedroom door. It's a charming room, now full of flowers everywhere, it smells great. Purvi inhales the fragrance. There is a small gift wrapped box on the bed.

 **Rajat:** Tumhare liye hai…dekho..

Purvi opens the box to see a beautiful red gown, shorter than what she had worn the day before. She lifts the dress and looks at him shyly. He comes near her.

 **Rajat:** Yeh color tumpe bahut suit karta hai…jaao tayar ho jaao…main dinner ready karta hoon..

Purvi goes inside the bathroom to change and applies some make up to look beautiful as never before. A slight blush on her cheeks adds to her beauty.

She comes out to see Rajat has set dinner in front of the fire place. It looks beautiful. He has changed his clothes too and looks rakishly handsome, his slight stubble in place. He pours some wine for her and they have a simple but tasty meal. After dinner, they sit in front of the fireplace for some time, wrapped in a blanket cozily and sipping more wine. There is no television, no mobiles just silence and sounds of the wild for company.

Rajat hugs her under the blanket and kisses her forehead. Purvi closes her eyes, the wine is making her dizzy. He slowly caresses her lower lip with his lips, testing her. She responds to his kiss. Emboldened, he now entwines his hands with hers and pulls her closer to him. They both stare at each other, breathing heavily, the wine taking control over their minds. Rajat places a trail of hot and wet kisses on her neck, slowly setting her on a sweet fire from inside. She digs her fingers in his hairs at the same time exposing her neck more to him. They make out under the blanket for a long time, their urgency increasing by the minute.

Purvi cannot remember when and how they came into the bedroom. Its now magically lit with candles with an arousing floral fragrance in the air. His kisses now grow stronger, he crushes her body against him, stroking her, molding her, moving onto new areas. Purvi feels pleasure hitting her like unending waves in sea.

Rajat stops for a minute pulling himself away, and holds her gently in his arms.

 **Rajat (softly):** Purvi…tum theekh ho? Tum khush ho na?

Purvi is touched with his concern for her. In all these years her consent and happiness was never sought. She was always touched and treated roughly. Rajat is gentle, loving and considerate to her feelings and pleasure. She has tears in her eyes and kisses him in return to show her happiness, her love to him.

Happy with the permission he has received, he leaves her face and takes over her slender neck and shoulders. Purvi can hear the gentle noise of her dress's zip being brought down and feels shy and thrilled at the same time.

Rajat buries his face in her bosom and Purvi reels under an electric current. Her hold on his back tightens and she shudders. To stop herself from screaming, she bites his shoulders hard, Rajat jerks at this pleasurable pain and in turn returns the favor on Purvi's neck and shoulders.

They both have waited so long, today they want to make up for all the lost time, they explore each other, caress each other, tossing and turning, each of them holding and relinquishing their control and lead on other.

At last, their bare bodies meet and all their nerves come alive inside them. Purvi showers Rajat with tender kisses, some nibbles and warm strokes of her hands. She finds herself moving as he wishes, he touches her sometimes gently, sometimes roughly.

Occassionally they can hear a wild bird hooting or night time insect sounds, apart from their own increasing moans and gasps. Rajat takes the lead and very slowly and sensually fills Purvi's body with feelings that she has never experienced before. She finds herself soaring out of her body, holding on to him for support. Arrows of passion shoot all over inside her and she feels giddy, happy, out of control….

A tempest is increasing inside her, she feels its engulfing her and will burst any minute. They hold each other and move in matching rhythm, trying to seal every distance between them, truly becoming one. The storm finally touches down in her body when she least expects, drowning her in its fury. She screams with pleasure, he holds her shivering, trembling sweaty body tight, she clings to him, fearing she will shatter into a million pieces…..

She throws her head back, finding it difficult to breathe, gasping for air. After a long time, Purvi feels she is coming back to earth, she welcomes the air in her lungs and finds Rajat gasping and looking into her eyes deeply. She smiles at him, he places his head on her chest. She caresses him until they cool down and start breathing normally. Rajat gets up, takes her in his arms protectively and they remain locked in each other the remaining of the night until morning….

...Next morning Purvi opens her eyes to the chirping of the birds. She feels a bit tender and sore at places and lazily stretches and finds Rajat already waking up. She snuggles close to him, he kisses her hairs, shoulders and without opening her eyes she says 'Good morning' dreamily to him.

 **Rajat:** Good morning….tum theekh ho na? kaisa lag raha hai Purvi?

 **Purvi (places her head on his chest):** Main theekh hoon…Rajat….bahut acha lag raha hai aapke saath.

 **Rajat:** hmmm..Chalo phir se sooo jaate hai..he kisses her neck now…turning and pinning her down..

Purvi laughs and tickles him…

 **Purvi:** Aise sote hai kya? Kyun sata rahe ho mujhe?

 **Rajat (holding her hands above her head and kissing her neck more):** mmmmmmmmm…Honeymoon me aisi hi sote hai….

Purvi cannot resist his touch now and closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan. He hears the moan, it's the sweetest music for his ears, he stops and rubs his nose with hers and kisses it.

 **Rajat (in her ears):** I love you Purvi…I really do… Purvi frees her hands and turns him over, kissing him wildly….

….Rajat pampers her a lot in these 4 days. They both enjoy the time together – hiking out in the woods, reading books by the fire, even cooking together. They both have many more passion filled and long love making sessions and Purvi feels refreshed, renewed and has never laughed or enjoyed so much in her life. Rajat feels he can never have enough of Purvi, she is his tonic and wishes these days would never end.

Its their last evening of honeymoon before they return to their normal lives. Rajat takes her to an open area on the hill, where there is a single tree. He takes out a small pen knife and carves a heart on the tree trunk with their names inside. Purvi cannot resist but giggle at this childish act.

 **Purvi:** kya Rajat aap bhi…college ke ladko ki tarah….hahaha

 **Rajat:** Haan toh..meri bhi icha thi college days me..ek din ek ped pe mere aur mere lover ka naam likhoonga…aaj likh diya.

 **Purvi:** Acha…toh college me koi bhi ladki nahi mili aapko..Mr 'Library Kumar'?

 **Rajat:** Kya karoon…meri himmat hi nahi huyi…main tabhi 'Bandit Queen' se bahut darta tha naa….

Purvi realizes what he meant with a shock!

 **Purvi:** Kya? Kya kaha aapne?

Rajat smiles and scratches his head. He quickly plants a kiss on her lips.

 **Rajat:** Haan…main 'Bandit Queen' se darta tha…but..use pasand bhi karta tha….maine kabhi kisiko bataya nahi…tum mujhe bahut pasand thi college me….magar phir sab kuch itni jaldi ho gaya..tum chali gayi, maine CID join kar li aur…..

Purvi is still surprised that Rajat liked her from before and that with a unique twist of fate, they both are in love today. They were destined to be together. She is lost in her thoughts when Rajat taps her shoulders and she turns and hugs him.

 **Purvi (in the hug):** Rajatttt…ek baat kahoon…aap mujhe chidhayenge nahi naa…

 **Rajat(naughty smile):** Nahi chidhaoonga..bolo…

She comes out of the hug and smiles looking down, not meeting his eyes…

 **Purvi:** Who…college me naa….mere friends…mujhe aapke naam se chidhaate the…

 **Rajat:** Kya? Mere naam se? kyun bhai? Maine toh kabhi tumse theekh se baat bhi nahi ki…

 **Purvi:** who…aapko FLAMES waala game yaad hai..2 logon ka naam likhte hai phir FLAMES dekhte hai…toh usme…mere aur aapke naam me LOVE aaya tha….baaki kisike naam ke saath nahi aaya..isliye..woh sab mujhe 'Mrs Library Kumar' kehke chidhaati thi….

Rajat starts laughing loudly….'Mrs Library Kumar'….yeh naam toh 'Bandit Queen' se bhi superb hai…hahahahahaahaha..

Purvi gets angry and starts walking away. Rajat stops laughing and runs upto her.

 **Rajat:** Arre are…Mrs Kumar..rukiye toh….apne Mr Kumar ko akele chodke kahan jaa rahi ho? Kahin 'Library' toh nahi…he laughs..Now Purvi joins him too in the laughter. They laugh and hug each other…..

They sit down on the grass and gaze at the scenery ahead. Purvi flops her head on his shoulder, he places an arm protectively around her.

 **Rajat(sighs):** Purvi..yeh 4 din mere zindagi ke sabse khoobsurat 4 din hai…

 **Purvi:** Hmmmm..mere bhi Rajat..thank you so much…she kisses him on his cheeks…

 **Rajat:** Tumhare liye ek aur gift hai Purvi…

Purvi looks at him surprised.

 **Rajat:** main tumhare saath aise aur din bitana chahta hoon..sirf main, tum…main yeh ghar kharid raha hoon…

 **Purvi:** Kya? Sach?

 **Rajat:** Haan Purvi…. magar promise karo..yeh sirf mera aur tumhara ghar rahega….isme sirf meri aur tumhari yaaden rahenge…

Purvi is touched by this gesture…

 **Purvi:** Promise..Rajat…chalen ab…hume nikalna chahiye…aaj ki raat ko kal subah tak khaas jo banaana hai…aapke saath…she nibbles his earlobes sharply and plants a tantalizing kiss on his lips.

She gets up and walks slowly moving her hips. She stops at a distance, sweeps her hairs to one side, turns and gives a seductive wink to Rajat.

 **Rajat sighs and murmurs** : Ohh…lagta hai aaj 'Bandit queen' mujhe kacha khaa jayegi….bacha lo bhagwaan…actually nahi…main aise hi marna chahta hoon..har baar…har raat !

He runs ahead to join her….

 **Flashback over**

 **Present day:**

Rajat is sipping coffee and Purvi is still clearing her wardrobe. The kids come home after playing and are chatting with Rajat. Purvi comes into the room with the kids milk.

Viraj is sitting on Rajat's lap and drinking his milk when he suddenly spots something.

 **Viraj:** Papa papa…one minute…yeh dekhoo aapko neck me kuch hua hai…

Rajat touches his neck and realizes it's a love bite. He smiles and calls out Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Kya hua Rajat?..Viraj jaldi milk finish karo..dekho Rajvi ne kabki khatam kar di..Good girl Rajvi

 **Viraj:** Mamma…dekho Papa ko neck me kuch hua hai…

Purvi leans in to check and to her horror it's a love bite that she has given to him. She turns to go inside, when Rajat holds her wrists and innocently asks

 **Rajat:** Kya hua hai mere neck me Purvi..dekho toh…bolo na..

Purvi feels her temper rising, Rajat is deliberately teasing her in front of the kids. Purvi sees the naughty smile on his face and controlling her temper smiles at him.

 **Purvi:** Viraj..lagta hai tumhare papa ko kisi machar ne kaataa hai…

 **Rajat (dramatically):** Achaaa…kya yeh machar phir se raat me bhi kaatega?…mujhe toh darr lag raha hai..he continues teasing her. He loves to see Purvi controlling her anger in front of kids. She looks very cute. He still has not left her hands. She jerks his hands and sits next to him and smiles sweetly. She pulls his cheeks and looks dreamily into his eyes...

 **Purvi:** Haan yeh baat toh hai..raat me toh aur zor se kaat sakta hai….yahan wahan kaat sakta hai…baar baar kaat sakta hai..

Rajat looks at her hopefully and gets excited. Purvi sees this excitement and delivers the next killer line.

 **Purvi:** Viraj aaj raat Papa tum dono ke saath soyenge….tumhare kamre me toh koi machar nahi hai naa…enjoy !

She walks into the kitchen. Rajat's face falls and he runs behind her.

 **Rajat:** Purviiiii..sorry yaar…main mazaak kar raha tha…please….mujhe maaf kar do. Saying this he holds her from behind and tries to kiss her back and neck.

 **Purvi:** Kya kar rahe ho aap..bache hai yahan..chodo mujhe….maine keh diya naa..aaj aap un dono ke saath so jaao..apne machar ko bhool jaao..

He now turns her and holds her tightly so that she cannot move.

 **Rajat:** Arre…meri 'Bandit queen' apne 'Library Kumar' pe thodi daya to karo…pleaaaase….main itna sorry bol raha hoon naa…saying this he nuzzles her neck with his stubble. Purvi feels her anger weakening…

 **Purvi:** Ahhh…theekh hai..theekh hai…pehle mujhe chod do please….

Rajat doesn't leave her and is about to kiss her when Rajvi walks into the kitchen..

 **Rajvi:** Mamma…mere colors kahan hai….hoooooooooooooooooo…Viraaaaj jaldiiiii aaoooo…papa ne mamma ko pakad liya hai…..

Rajat leaves her immediately, Purvi glares at him. Viraj comes running in.

 **Viraj:** Arre waah…humlog bhi khelenge ….pakda pakdi…meri den…main count karta hoon….1..2..3..4…

Everyone runs and you can only hear sounds of laughter and happiness in this house…

 ** _So that was their sweet, mature love story. I am thinking of completing this story with one more chapter to go. Let me know in case you want me to continue and/or give me some ideas to do so… This is also the first time I am writing a love making scene…Hope you all enjoyed it and it didn't feel dirty..please let me know your reviews and comments..what you liked, what you didn't..it only helps me improve…Love you all – readers, reviewers_** ** _J_**

 ** _Dear Kavi fans, I mentioned at the start of this fic that I am working on a Kavi story next…I try and not ignore my reviewers_** ** _J_** **** ** _Thank you…._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Present day, late at night:**

Purvi is tossing in her sleep, feeling restless. She at last wakes up and sits feeling a strange fear in her mind. The hairs on the back of her neck are standing up and she finds her heart beating fast. She tries to calm herself, tries walking in the room. Suddenly she runs into the bathroom and vomits out clutching her stomach. She feels dizzy and holds her stomach in pain.

She sits weakly in the bathroom for some time, tears flowing through eyes.

 **Purvi: (in her mind)** Yeh sach nahi ho sakta…please bhagwaan…yeh sach nahi ho sakta…

She wipes her tears, and gets up holding the wash basin for support, slowly makes her way out to the bedroom. She cannot sleep with all the negative thoughts and goes to the drawing room and sits on her favorite rocking chair.

She thinks of the conversation 2 days back that has changed her life all of again!

 **Person:** Tumhe apna decision jaldi mujhe batana hoga….hamare paas time nahi hai…apni zidd chod do Purvi…tum jo chahti ho who nahi ho sakta hai…

 **Purvi:** Mera decision wahi hai…maine pehle bhi bataya hai aapko…yeh kabhi change nahi ho sakta hai..

Purvi fears the worst. How will she face Rajat, she cannot disappoint him, he is her life, she cannot lose him. But this decision of hers means she has to give up on Rajat, Viraj and Rajvi – her only reasons to live in this world. She feels her stomach roiling again. She closes her eyes shut and sleeps….

…..Next day, early morning at 6 am the doorbell to Purvi's house rings impatiently. She wakes up with a start, puzzled who it could be so early in the morning. She gets up from the chair slowly and walks to the door.

 **Purvi :** Kaun hai?

 **Voice:** Main hoon Purvi…

She peeps through the key hole and gets surprised. Her face breaks into a smile and she opens the door. Rajat rushes inside and takes her in his arms hugging her tight and places a big kiss on her lips.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..Purvi…I missed you soooo much…

 **Purvi:** Aap…aaj hi…aap toh kal aane waale tha naa?

 **Rajat:** Haan…kya karoon…main bhaag kar aa gaya…..tumse jo milna tha…Rajvi se, Viraj se aur mere naye Chotu se…..

Saying this he checks Purvi and sees her small 4th month pregnant belly. He drops to his knees and kisses her belly.

 **Rajat:** Hello baby..main hoon tumhara papa….sorry..main aapse pehle nahi mila…kya karoon…main 4 thiefs ko pakadne chala gaya thaa..4 months lag gaye mujhe..aur aap mamma ke tummy me aa gaye…acha dekho manaa yeh tumhari mamma hai,magar yeh meri jaan hai…isse koi takleef mat dena..i Love you…

Rajat hugs her like that, she ruffles his hairs. He gets up and makes Purvi sit on sofa.

 **Rajat:** Thank you Purvi…main bataa nahi sakta main kitna khush hoon..mere aur tumhare pyaar ki nishaani..yeh sapna toh nahi hai na…

…he kisses her forehead and hugs her with tears in his eyes. Purvi hugs him back, controlling her tears…

 **Rajat:** Acha yeh batao…tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai? Vomiting zyaada toh nahi hai naa…doctor ke saare reports kahan hai?..ek kaam karte hai aaj hi doctor ke paas jaate hai..main bhi aata hoon..

Purvi smiles and kisses his lips to quieten him.

 **Purvi:** Aap abhi hi toh aaye hai….main bilkul theekh hoon…main kal hi doctor ke paas gayi thi..aap pehle fresh ho jayiye main coffee banati hoon..she gets up to leave…

 **Rajat:** Purvi…sach me tum theekh ho na..koi problem toh nahi hai naa?

Purvi feels a pinch in her heart to lie. She smiles and hugs him.

 **Purvi:** aap aa gaye hai na…ab mujhe kya problem…

 **Purvi (in mind):** Main kaise bataoo rajat…aap aa gaye hain..ab meri problems badh jayengi….

Rajat freshens up and goes to the kids room. It's a holiday for them. Rajat kisses them and they both wake up with his touch. They squeal in delight and jump into his arms.

 **Viraj:** papa…aap aaj hi aa gaye? Mamma toh keh rahi thi..aap kal aaoge?

 **Rajat:** Apne junior ka karate tournament kaise miss karta main..isliye aa gaya jaldi..

 **Rajvi:** Papa..papa..aapko pata hai..mamma ki tummy me small baby hai..mamma ne bataya….kaise aaya woh?

 **Rajat:** haan…mujhe bhi mamma ne bataya….aap log happy ho? Aapki new brother ya sister aane waali hai…

 **Rajvi:** Mujhe pata hai..small sister hi aayegi…bilkul meri jaisi beautiful hogi who…

 **Viraj:** No No No…ek chota brother aayega..phir hum dono milke tumhe bahut satayenge….nanananananaaaa…he teases..

The kids both start fighting over small sister or brother. Rajat breaks the fight..

 **Rajat:** Acha..acha..bas karo ab…baby ko aane ke liye bahut time hai….acha baitho..tum dono se important baat karni hai…

 **Rajat:** ab dekho..mamma ke tummy me small baby hai..toh mamma ka hame bahut saara take care karna hoga..unhe sataana nahi..apna kaam khud kar lena okay….jo help chahiye mujhe puchna okay…

 **Viraj and Rajvi:** Okay papa…

The three of them spend some quiet time planning a surprise for Purvi.

Unaware of all this, Purvi is preparing coffee and milk for the kids. She finds it a bit difficult to walk around, her head feels light. She is pouring coffee for herself and Rajat when a wave of dizziness hits her, she immediately sits on a chair. Steadying herself, she places the coffee and milk on table and calls out the kids and Rajat.

 **Rajat:** Haan Purvi..bas 1 min..hum aate hai…he turns to the kids…samajh gaye..

 **Viraj and Rajvi:** Yes Papa..chalo nahi toh mamma aa jayegi yahan..

They all quietly make their way to the breakfast table. Purvi sees the kids are quiet and smiling now and then.

 **Purvi:** kya baat hai..tum dono kya shaitaani karne waale ho..itni shaanti?

 **Rajvi:** Nahi mamma..koi masti nahi..woh toh surp…..she starts , but Viraj kicks her feet.. Ouchhhhhh ! Viraj ne mujhe maara…

 **Viraj:** maine nahi maara….hainaa papa?

Rajat signals both of them to be silent.

 **Rajat:** aaj tum bureau kab jaane waali ho? Main tumhe drop karta hoon…

 **Purvi:** aap nahi aa rahe hai?

 **Rajat:** ahh…..nahi..woh bank ka ek urgent kaam hai..waise bhi joining date kal hi hai mera…main in dono ko sambhal loonga..Aur Viraj ka tournament hai Saturday..thodi practice ho jayegi…

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai…toh main aap logon ka lunch tayar karke jaati hoon..

 **Rajat:** are nahi…tum kuch mat karo…actually hum sab lunch ke liye kahin saath chalte hai..hum teeno aa jayenge lunch time pe….chalo jaao..tum nahaa lo..main yeh sab clear karta hoon..

Purvi finds it odd- the way these three are behaving. She makes her way to the bedroom. Rajat heaves a sigh of relief and gives a high-five to both the kids.

 **Rajat:** Rajvi…mummy ki chamchi….chup nahi reh sakti kya? Sab kuch ugal deti aaj…

 **Viraj:** Haan..woh toh acha hua maine tumhe kick kiya..waise I am sorry…maine jaan boojh ke kick kiya..nahi toh sab bhaandaa phod deti… he holds his ears..

 **Rajvi:** Sorry papa…

The three of them quickly clear the table and Rajat gets the kids bathed and dressed. They literally push Purvi inside the bureau and rush off saying a quick bye to her.

The three of them go to shopping mall and buy decorations, balloons, gifts for Purvi. They head home and Rajat cleans the house, the kids help him decorate the house and then they move onto the kitchen.

They are busy creating and cleaning the mess, when Rajat gets a call from Purvi…

 **Purvi:** Rajat..kahan ho aap? Kabse phone kar rahi hoon? Mujhe bhoookh lagi hai..

 **Rajat:** Who….bas 5 min aur..main nikal raha hoon..

Rajat drives fast to reach the bureau to see a tired looking Purvi waiting for him.

 **Rajat:** Sorry, sorry..woh thoda late ho gaya…

 **Purvi:** Bache kahan hai?

 **Rajat:** ahh…who..already restaurant me hai..tum chalo…

Purvi sits inside the car and feels the same pain in her stomach. She rests her head on the seat and clutches her stomach.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua Purvi?...tum aise kyun baithi ho? Doctor ke paas jaana hai kya?

 **Purvi:** Nahi..nahi…kuch nahi Rajat..bas thodi tired hoon…

Rajat pats her forehead, switches on the AC.

 **Rajat:** Ek kaam karo…apni aankhen bandh karke thoda let jaaoo..main utha doonga..

Without knowing Purvi dozes off. Rajat takes her home. She is still sleeping when Rajat wakes her up gently.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..utho..hum pahunch gaye…

Purvi opens her eyes, but can see only darkness, she panics.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…mujhe..mujhe..kuch dikh nahi raha hai..Rajat…

 **Rajat:** Relax…maine tumhare aankhon pe patti bandhi hai…darro mat..chalo abhi…

 **Purvi:** Kya..patti..she touches it..hum kahan hai Rajat?

 **Rajat:** Purvi….patience dear….He helps her get out of the car and holds her walking to their house.

Purvi cannot make out where they are and is surprised and wondering.

He steps inside the house. It's silent and he slowly opens her blindfold. Purvi opens her eyes and is surprised to see her own house. It has never looked so beautiful with all the decorations, balloons and various small bubbles are flying all over the house creating a magical effect. She turns to Rajat who immediately takes a picture of her face.

 **Purvi:** Yeh..sab..yeh sab kya hai…

 **Rajat:** Yeh sab tumhare liye Purvi..itni badi khushi jo di hai tumne..hum sabko..

The kids come out of their hiding places with their bubble guns and spray hundreds of bubbles on her.

Rajat takes her to a small gift table. There are many small and big boxes wrapped in multi color gift wrappings.

 **Viraj:** mamaa..yeh sab gifts aapke liye..papa ne kaha..chotu ke liye baadme lenge…he hugs her.

Rajvi pulls her hands and takes her to a wall where there is a big painting of a happy family.. A father, mother and three kids…

Purvi kisses Rajvi on her forehead and has tears. She is overwhelmed and starts sobbing.

 **Rajvi:** Kya hua mamma..painting achi nahi hai kya?

 **Rajat:** Arre nahi nahi..mamma ko bahut pasand aaya..bas shayad baby aur mamma ko bhookh lagi hai..chalo chalo sab log khaate hai…

He hugs Purvi and caresses her back.

They take her to the dining table which is decorated and has a small round cake with congratulations written on it.

All of them cut the cake together and Rajat lovingly feeds her a piece of cake. She wipes the tears in her eyes and feeds each one a piece..

 **Viraj:** Wow..so yummy..papa …bahut superb cake banaya aapne…

Purvi is surprised. Rajat has baked a cake for her!

 **Purvi:** aap? Rajat? Aapne kab seekhi?

Rajat is shy. He runs his fingers through his hairs…

 **Rajat:** Bas seekh liya..tumhare liye…

 **Rajvi:** Pata hai…khaana bhi papa ne banaya..maine aur Viraj ne ghar decorate kiya…

 **Rajat:** Arre bas kar..chamchi..sab surprise bata rahi hai…Purvi tum baitho….hum abhi khaana serve karte hai…chalo team..follow me..

They make Purvi sit on a special decorated chair. They go inside and wear cute aprons and chef hats. The three of them serve food to Purvi who laughs at their appearances.

She takes a bite and then feeds all the three from the same plate. The 4 of them eat together and spend lovely moments together.

Its night and finally everyone is asleep. Purvi cannot sleep and is smiling at the days events. She is extremely happy to have such a loving family. She thanks God for this special blessing and feels sad that all this will be a dream for her soon. She feels a hand on her belly, its Rajat who is smiling in his sleep probably dreaming about the new baby. She has tears in her eyes and places a hand on his cheek.

 **Purvi (in mind):** I am sorry Rajat…ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena…main majboor hoon…

 ** _Thank you readers for the love showered. I am really glad that you liked this story and wish for it to continue. I will try to do so for some more chapters but just donot wish to drag it..Sometimes too much of good is also not good..Thank you for the ideas, please do not mind me if I didn't take your idea. Many suggested bringing Saavi back, but I felt it is already established that she is totally out of Rajat's life. So I took this idea of their own love causing problems for them._**

 ** _CID ki Deewani…relax dear..I promised Kavi story, and you shall have it the moment I complete this..To be true I wish to start that story soon coz next week my kid's vacations start and it will be difficult to write coz I cannot write with disturbances and chaos_** ** _J_** **** ** _Those who have kids will understand me..hhahaah.._**

 ** _Anyways, once again thanks and love you all !_**


	20. Chapter 20

Rajat turns in his sleep and does not find Purvi next to him. He immediately wakes up and sees the bathroom light on. He makes his way to the bathroom and can hear Purvi vomiting. He knocks on the door worried.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…Purvi…tum theeekh ho? Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Haann…she vomits again..

Rajat checks the door, its not locked from inside. He quickly opens it and finds Purvi bent over clutching her stomach in pain..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…oh my god..ruko main paani laata hoon

Purvi sits there holding her spinning head. Rajat returns soon with a glass of water. She sips it and sits there breathing heavily. Rajat picks her and makes her lie on the bed. He touches her body and feels it is cold.

 **Rajat:** Lagta hai tumhara BP low hua hai..ek kaam karta hoon..thoda orange juice laata hoon…Kal tum chutti le lena..hum doctor ke paas jayenge…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Rajat…yeh sab toh normal hai…mujhe..mujhe Viraj ke time pe bhi yeh sab tha…main subah tak theekh ho jaoongi..

 **Rajat:** Main kuch nahi jaanta..tum kal chal rahi ho doctor ke paas…bas..ab tum yahi raho main 2 min me aaya

While he is in the kitchen, Purvi gets tensed. She doesn't want him to meet the doctor yet, she is not ready. She prays to God to make her allright till next day. She closes her eyes to pray. Rajat comes back with the juice and sees that Purvi has slept already. He switches the light off and sleeps next to her.

Next morning, Purvi is up and normally carrying out her work. Rajat drops the kids to school and is surprised to see Purvi getting ready to go to work.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..maine kaha tha naa..chutti le lo…phir kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Rajat..aap yuhi tension le rahe hai..maine kaha na yeh sab normal hai..aapko Rajvi ke waqt ka kuch yaad nahi hai kya? She says and then realizes her mistake.

 **Rajat:** Mujhe Rajvi ke waqt ka kuch bhi pata nahi…maine kabhi yeh moments nahi dekhe…sach pucho toh aisa lag raha hai main pehli baar papa ban raha hoon…sach hi toh hai…pehli baar apne bache ke saath hoon..uski maa ke saath hoon..bas mera first time hai Purvi…main tumse…tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon..bas darta hoon…tumhe koi takleef na ho..

 **Purvi (in her mind):** Rajat..aap kitna pyaar karte hai mujhse…aur main…mujhe nahi pata…jab Viraj meri kokh me thaa tab mujhe koi pyaar, koi dulaar nahi mila…aap..aap mera kitna khayal rakhte hai…sach me..yeh bacha bahut lucky hai..aap jaise pyaare insaan ka ansh hai yeh….

Still Purvi somehow convinces him she is allright and they both go to the bureau. Rajat has joined the bureau after 4 months of an outdoor case. He has lot of work to catch up with and remains busy the whole day. He takes some work home too and is working till late night. He needs a pen drive to copy some files and goes silently to his bedroom without disturbing Purvi. He uses light from his mobile to search in the drawers and his wardrobe, when a blue file falls out. He is about to keep it back when he sees Purvi's name with some reports.

He comes to the drawing room and checks the medical reports. These are not the ones that Purvi had shared with him. He reads them and becomes worried. He decides to consult his friend and quickly scans the reports and then keeps the file back.

The next day, Purvi is surprised to see him leave early for work.

 **Purvi:** Aap itni jaldi jaa rahe hai?

 **Rajat:** Haan..woh ek case ke silsile me ek jeweler se questions puchne jaana tha..tum aaj taxi leke chali jaao..main 11 baje tak aa jaoonga..okay..

He looks at Purvi and wants to say something, but doesn't say and then leaves. He is thinking hard while driving and checks his watch. He reaches the restaurant and sees that his friend is already waiting for him.

 **Rajat:** Hi..sorry thoda late ho gaya..woh traffic..

 **Friend:** Arre koi baat nahi..main bhi abhi aayi..kya baat hai..yahan kyun bulaya..

 **Rajat:** Tarika…tum meri achi friend ho….aur saath hi saath ek doctor bhi..isliye main tumhe consult karna chahta hoon..mujhe sach sach batana please…

 **Tarika:** Pucho..kya puchna hai..

 **Rajat:** Tarika…Purvi theekh toh hai naa…mera matlab hai..uski pregnancy me koi problems toh nahi hai naa..usne tumhe kuch bataya hai?

 **Tarika:** Rajat..sach kahoon..main khud tumse yeh baat puchne waali thi..mujhe usne kuch bataya toh nahi hai..magar naa jaane kyun mujhe lagta hai ..woh kuch chupa rahi hai….uske symptoms mujhe theekh nahi lagte…

Rajat shares the reports with her on his laptop.

 **Rajat:** Yeh mujhe kal raat ko ek file se mili. Purvi ne mujhe yeh kabhi nahi dikhaye hai..mujhe samajh toh nahi aa raha isme kya likha hai..magar shayad kuch hai jo who mujhe nahi bata rahi hai…

Tarika goes through the reports and looks grim on her face.

 **Tarika:** Rajat…isse poori problem toh samajh nahi aa rahi..magar itna keh sakti hoon Purvi ka womb bahut weak hai..shayad koi injury hai…mujhe thode aur reports chahiye..

 **Rajat:** koi serious baat hai kya?

 **Tarika:** Yeh depend karta hai..uski injury pe..aksar aise cases serious ho jaate hai..aage chalkar baby ko khatra ho sakta hai..baby se zyaada maa ko..

Rajat gets tensed hearing this.

 **Rajat:** Tarika..mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…tum abhi chalogi mere saath doctor ke paas…please….

 **Tarika:** haan..theekh hai Rajat…bas Purvi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye….

Rajat calls up the doctor and makes an appointment. He and Tarika leave to meet the doctor.

 **Doctor:** Hello Mr Kumar…I am a big fan of yours..aapse pehli baar mil rahi hoon

 **Rajat:** Thank you Doctor..woh actually ek case ke liye main bahar gaya tha..bas 2 din pehle lauta hoon..by the way, she is Dr Tarika, my colleague..Actually doctor mujhe Purvi ke bare me kuch discuss karna hai aapse..

 **Doctor:** I understand Mr Rajat…aapko bhi sunke shock laga hoga…magar aap dono ka yahi faisla hai toh main aur kuch nahi kar sakti..

Rajat is confused and worried. He has no idea which decision the doctor is talking about.

 **Tarika:** doctor aap mujhe Purvi ki health status bata sakti hai…main uski friend hoon..

The doctor discusses with Tarika a lot of medical terms, Rajat has no idea what they are talking about.

 **Doctor:** Mr Rajat..I am surprised..aapne yes kaise kaha….

 **Rajat:** Kya..woh…actually hum dono ka yahi faisla hai..main bas aapse confirm karna chahta tha…Thank you….ab hum chalte hai..

They leave the doctor's clinic and get in Rajat's car. He immediately asks Tarika.

 **Rajat:** Tarika..meri samajh me kuch nahi aa raha..doctor kis faisle ki baat kar rahi hai..maine aisa kuch bhi Purvi ke saath discuss nahi kiya hai..please Tarika..main bahut confused hoon..

 **Tarika (looking tensed):** Dekho Rajat…aaram se…meri baat dhyaan se aur bahut shaant hokar sunoh..maine tumhe bataya tha Purvi ki womb me injury hai..yeh shayad uski pehli delivery ke waqt huyi hai….aur…aur…injury thodi serious hai…

Rajat's face pales with fear. He remembers Purvi narrating how difficult her first delivery was.

 **Tarika:** In fact, ek doctor hone ke naate main khud hairaan hoon Purvi ne conceive kaise kiya? Yeh bacha sach much ek miracle hai tumhare liye Rajat..

Rajat is happy to hear that the sign of his and Purvi's true love is a miracle.

 **Rajat:** Toh..toh problem kya hai..Tarika?

 **Tarika:** Rajat….injury ke wajah se Purvi ka womb bache ka weight nahi sahen kar paa raha hai..aur aise haalat me bacha apna full term nahi complete kar payega shayad…aur agar complete kar bhi le..toh…

 **Rajat:** Toh…Tarika…toh kya?

 **Tarika:** Delivery me bahut complications hai..aur 99%...Purvi…..

Rajat's heart becomes cold.

 **Rajat:** 99%...kya….

 **Tarika:** 99% Purvi ki jaan jaa sakti hai..I …I am sorry Rajat…magar sach me…yeh bahut risky hai…

Rajat's eyes fill with tears. He cannot imagine a life without Purvi. At the same time, he cannot think of losing this miracle child.

 **Tarika:** Ek aur baat Rajat….Doctor ne Purvi ko abortion suggest kiya tha…magar….Purvi ne mana kar diya yeh kehke ki tum dono ka faisla hai..iss bache ko paida karna…aur ab Purvi ka 4th month chal raha hai..iss case me ab abortion nahi kar sakte…

Rajat is stunned to hear this. Purvi had never discussed anything with him and she had all alone taken this decision. He feels his anger rising in him. He doesn't say anything to Tarika and drives away to the bureau.

He goes straight to the lab where Purvi is working with Dr Salunkhe. Without saying a word he holds Purvi's hands and takes her out of the lab.

Tarika sees this and runs behind both of them.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..kya baat hai…kahan le jaa rahe hai mujhe…aise kya kar rahe hai aap? Rajat ..boliye..

 **Tarika:** Rajat..ruk jaao..meri baat sunoh…dekho aaram se baat karte hai…Rajat…sunoh…

 **Rajat:** Tarika..thank you..meri madat ke liye..lekin yeh mere aur Purvi ke beech ki baat hai…

He continues to walk ahead holding her hand. Purvi is confused and decides to go with Rajat without creating a scene.

They both get inside the car and Rajat drives away without saying a single word. Purvi has never seen Rajat so angry; in fact he has never ever shown any anger towards the kids too. She is very scared of his silence and anger.

They reach home; Rajat slams the door hard and locks it. Purvis gets scared by the minute. He breathes out, holding his hand on his forehead.

 **Purvi:** R..Ra..jatt..

Rajat turns to look at her with a stern face and tears in his eyes..He goes to the bedroom, brings out the blue file and bangs it on the table.

 **Rajat:** Yeh kya hai Purvi….maine puchaa yeh kya hai? He screams…

Purvi shivers at his angry voice. She knows what he is talking about. She feels guilty about lying to him. Her eyes get filled with tears but she doesn't know what to say.

Rajat comes closer and holds her shoulders. His fingers are hurting her.

 **Rajat:** main ..main aaj doctor ke paas gaya thaa Purvi..main..main sab kuch jaan gaya hoon..tumne itna bada faisla mujhse puche bina kaise liya…he yells..

Purvi starts crying, tears getting converted to sobs. Rajat's heart melts to see her crying like this. He controls his temper and hugs her, caressing her.

 **Rajat:** I am..I …am sorry..Purvi…mujhe aise chillana nahi chahiye tha…magar..tum bhi jaanti ho..tumne jo kiya..woh theekh nahi kiya…mujhse ek baar toh baat karti..mujhpe itna vishwaas nahi hai kya…. yeh bacha jitna tumhara hai…utna mera bhi hai …mera bhi haq hai ispe Purvi…phir kyun….Purvi..mujhe aaj jawaab chahiye…

Purvi sobs some more..

 **Purvi:** Raj..att…mujhe…mujhe please maaf …kar..kar dijiye…maine aapko nahi bataya pehle….jab mujhe pata chala main maa banne waali hoon…main kitni khush thi..main jaanti hoon mujhse zyaada aapko yeh bacha chahiye thaa..yaad hai..aap kehte the…mujhe meri Purvi jaisi ek aur ladki chahiye…

Rajat remembers that conversation with her.

 **Purvi:** Mujhe doctor ne yeh bhi bataya ki yeh bacha ek miracle hai..shayad me dobara kabhi maa na ban sakoon…main kya karti Rajat…mujhe ..mujhe pata tha..aapse yeh sab kahoongi..aap mujhe usi time abortion karne kahenge…main apne bache ko kaise maarti..woh bhi aapki nishaani Rajat…jisse main bahut pyaar karti hoon..

 **Rajat:** Lekin Purvi..ek baar toh mujhse kehti…aaj tumne yeh kya kar diya..meri samajh me nahi aa raha..bache ki aane ki khushi manaoo yaa…tumhare…

He cannot complete the sentence for fear of it coming true.

Purvi holds his face with her two hands.

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi hoga..hamare bache ko…main mar jaoongi..lekin iss bache ko aapko dekar rahoongi Rajat..yeh mera waada hai…

Purvi sees Rajat getting angry again.

 **Rajat:** Kitni aasaani se keh diya..mar jaoongi..tumhe kya lagta hai..tum mar jaoogi aur main zinda rahoonga? Isliye tumse pyaar kiya maine…Rajvi aur Viraj ka kya hoga? Socha tumne? he yells again…tumne hum sabki zindagi daav pe laga di Purvi..yeh acha nahi kiya tumne..main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karoonga..

Saying this he walks out of the house, leaving a crying Purvi behind. The kids come back from school to see a crying Purvi. She quickly wipes her tears and acts normal in front of them.

It's late at night and Rajat has not yet come home. His phone is switched off too. He is working late at the bureau avoiding to go home. Abhijit pats his shoulder.

 **Abhijit:** Rajat..ghar nahi jaana ? kab tak kaam karoge..

 **Rajat:** Bas..thodi der aur…aap jayiye sir..

 **Abhijit:** Mujhe Tarika ne sab bataya aaj jo hua..tum usi baat ko lekar pareshaan ho naa..

 **Rajat:** Main kyun pareshan houu sir…meri koi parwaah nahi hai…mera koi haq nahi hai..apne hi bache pe…

 **Abhijit:** Rajat…dekho main mantaa hoon Purvi ne theekh nahi kiya…magar…yeh tumne kabhi socha usne aisa kyun kiya? Who tumse bahut pyaar karti hai Rajat…tumhe har haal me khush dekhna chahti hai…yeh bacha..maano ek tohfaa hai tumhare liye uske taraf se…

 **Rajat:** Sir..main jaanta hoon who mujhse pyaar karti..bahut pyaar karti hai..main bhi usse utna hi pyaar karta hoon…ek baar mujhse kehti..hum milkar faisla karte..main uske liye zameen aasmaan ek kar deta..mere liye Purvi se badhkar kuch nahi hai….hamara bacha bhi nahi ! Aap nahi jaante main kis kashmakash me hoon..ek taraf doctor ne kaha hai..bacha shayad poora term na kar paaye – main bache ko kho doonga…doosri taraf agar term poora ho gaya..main Purvi ko kho doonga..main kiski jaan ki dua maangoo sir..Main kya karoon Sir..meri kuch samajh nahi aa raha…

Abhijit doesn't understand how to clear this problem. Rajat is faced with a tough dilemma!

Purvi is worried sick that Rajat hasn't returned home and his phone is switched off. He is not picking the bureau phone too. She has no idea about his whereabouts. Its too late at night to disturb any friends. She constantly checks the watch, clutching her stomach which has started paining again. She checks the kids, they are asleep. Her pain is increasing by the minute, she is finding difficult to control. Tears spring in her eyes.

Purvi feels something is squeezing her stomach from inside, she feels wet. She touches and is horrified to see blood pouring out fast. She tries to get up but the pain increases and a vase falls down. Viraj wakes up with the sound and comes out of his room to see a struggling Purvi lying on the floor. He panics seeing so much blood and a half conscious Purvi..

 **Viraj:** Mamma…Mamma…kya hua…mamaaa….

 **Purvi:** Papaa…ko…phone…..jaldi…aaaaaahhhhh….

Viraj quickly dials Rajat's number, its switched off..

 **Viraj:** mamma..papa ka phone bandh hai..mamaaaa…

 **Purvi (clenching her teeth):** Abhi..jit..…aaaaahhhhhhhhh..she gets a very painful squeeze in her stomach…

Abhijit is leaving the bureau when his phone rings.

 **Viraj:** hello..uncle..uncle main Viraj..aap please…papa ko lekar jaldi aaayiye…mamma…ko kuch ho gaya hai..

 **Abhijit:** Kya..kya ho gaya hai..tum mammma ko phone do…

Abhijit can hear Purvi screaming in the background…

 **Viraj:** Uncle..please..jaldi aayiye..he is crying now…..mamma ko kuch ho gaya hai….

 **Abhijit:** Ghabrao mat..hum..hum..abhi aate hai.. **Rajattttt!** he yells and runs inside the bureau…

 ** _Oh no...Purvi in danger..Will she get saved on time? Will this cause distance in their relationship?..._**

 ** _CID ki Deewani - If you have a fanfiction account, there is a messaging service they provide. I was asking you to use that. Anyways, I have nothing to hide - So I am a 35 yr old woman from Mumbai, India living in USA. I have a 7 year old daughter. I write fanfiction stories, poems and blogs. Writing is my passion which I just started seriously and I love dance and music too. I can speak English and 4 Indian languages and love to learn new languages and activities. I used to read a lot when I was in college, sadly I have not touched a book in years now. My daughter loves to watch CID and I like it too coz its clean and suitable for kids. So that's me in short.._**

 ** _Drizzle1640: the J you sometimes see in my chapters is nothing but a smiley. I write my story first on word doc and then copy, so the smiley gets converted..._**

 ** _Remaining readers and reviewers - Love you all..._**


	21. Chapter 21

Abhijit races his car fast towards Rajat's house. Meanwhile, he informs Tarika to reach also. Rajat's hands are sweaty and he simply cannot think straight. He runs up the stairs and rings the bell.

A crying Viraj opens the door and Rajat runs inside to see Purvi lying in a pool of blood. She is in a lot of pain. Rajvi is crying too. The kids run to him.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..kuch nahi hoga..main aa gaya hoon…ghabrao mat..He holds her hands and takes her in his arms.

 **Purvi:** Raj…att..aaaahhhhh…bachaaaa….she holds him tight due to the pain. Her tears are flowing continuously.

 **Rajat:** Nahi Purvi…kuch nahi..kuch mat socho….

Tarika enters the house and rushes straight to Purvi and checks her pulse.

 **Rajvi (crying)..** Papa…mamma..ko kya hua…paapaa…

 **Rajat:** Kuch nahi..abhi doctor ke paas le jaate hai okay..

 **Tarika:** Maine ambulance bula li hai….Rajat…Purvi ki pulse weak hai..bahut khoon beh chuka hai…Abhijit aap bacho ke saath yahi rahiye..main Rajat ke saath hospital jaati hoon.

Tarika gets up, but Purvi clutches her hands.

 **Purvi:** Mera…aaaaahhhhhh…mera ba..aaaaaaaaaa….cha….

Rajat wipes his tears and comes near Purvi..

 **Rajat:** Kuch nahi hoga Purvi….kuch nahi…hoga…

The ambulance arrives and they carry a bleeding Purvi to the hospital. Rajat cannot control his tears seeing Purvi in so much pain. He is holding her hands tight, he sees Purvi coming in and out of consciousness.

He is crying continuously while they wheel her inside. Rajat has not left her hands till the last moment. They take her inside and he has to leave her hands. The moment he leaves her hands, he stands there like a statue.

 **Rajat (mind):** Purvi….please mujhe chodke mat jaaooo….pleaseee…

Rajat and Tarika wait outside. Rajat feels his body is cold and his heart is beating fast. Abhijit runs towards them.

 **Abhijit:** Kya hua…Purvi kaisi hai?

 **Tarika:** Abhi emergency operation karne le gaye hai..

 **Rajat:** Sir…bache..kahan hai?

 **Abhijit:** Main unhe Daya aur Shreya ke paas chod aaya..tum unki fikar mat karo..

 **Rajat:** Tarika…Purvi…ko..kuch..he has a lump in his throat

 **Tarika (tears in eyes):** himmat rakho..

They spend a long time waiting outside to hear anything about Purvi…

Finally the doctor comes out.

 **Rajat:** Doctor..Purvi…

 **Doctor:** Mr Rajat, I am really sorry… aapka…bacha…nahi raha..yahan lane ke pehle hi abortion ho chukaa tha….

 **Rajat: (tears flowing):** Purvi…

 **Doctor:** She is still in danger. Blood loss kaafi hua hai aur unki pehli womb injury aur serious ho chuki hai..abhi iss halat me unki surgery karna risky hai…hame unke theekh hone ka intezaar karna hoga…

 **Tarika:** Purvi ko hosh kab aayega..

 **Doctor:** She will be under observation for 12 hours…Aap me se koi usse nahi mil sakta tab tak…Infection ke chances kaafi high hai…excuse me..mujhe ab jaana hai..

The doctor leaves,Rajat is a broken man. Just 2 days before they all were celebrating the baby and today the baby is no more. He sits on the bench and cries out loud sobs. Abhijit wipes his own tears and consoles him.

 **Abhijit:** Sambhaalo apne aap ko Rajat…tumhe Purvi ko bhi sambhaalna hai…

 **Rajat: (sobbing):** Sir…main Purvi ko kya boloonga…who nahi seh paayegi..yeh usne kya kar diyaa Sir…

 **Tarika:** Dekho Rajat..Purvi ko sirf tum sambhal sakte ho abhi…use tumhari sabse zyaada zaroorat hai..aur tumhe uski …tum dono ko ek doosre ko sambhaalna hoga….

Later, Rajat sees Purvi from outside, unconscious in the room. He stands there for long time thinking about his past and present. He gets tapped on his shoulders, its Tarika with some coffee.

They both sit on a bench outside. Rajat is quiet in his thoughts.

 **Tarika:** Kya soch rahe ho Rajat?

 **Rajat:** Kuch nahi..apni zindagi ke bare me soch raha hoon….ek Saavi thi meri life me..jo mere bache ko maarna chahti thi..aur phir bhi dekho aaj mere paas Rajvi hai..Ek Purvi hai jo khud ko maarkar mere bache ko paida karna chahti thi..magar bhagwaan ne….usse…he starts crying again…mujhe kabhi kabhi lagta hai..woh kyun itna pyaar karti hai mujhse? Paagal hai who..sach…

 **Tarika:** Rajat…bahut kam logon ko aisa pyaar milta hai duniya me..jaisa tum dono ek doosre se karte ho..Tum bhi Purvi se bahut pyaar karte ho…tumhara yeh pyaar hi usse ab bacha sakta hai….sambhaal sakta hai…

 **12 hours later**

The doctor allows Rajat to be in the room when Purvi may start regaining her senses. He awaits with bated breath, to see Purvi show any sign of reviving. He breaks down holding her hands several times thinking about their baby – really it was a miracle – a baby born out of true love and affection between them.

He sees Purvi moving a bit in her sleep. She opens her eyes and scrunches her face in pain.

 **Purvi (whisper):** baby….Raj…att…

Rajat holds her hands tight and cannot control his tears. He cannot get any words out of his mouth and just manages to shake his head indicating NO…

 **Purvi (tensed, tears in her eyes):** Raj…att…sach…bolo…hama..raaa…bachaa….

Rajat hugs her on the bed and cries out loud sobs.

 **Rajat (sobbing):** Nahi raha….Purvi…chala gaya….

Purvi feels each word stabbing her heart sharply. She lets out a loud wail that pierces Rajat's heart. He holds her face in his hands.

 **Purvi:** Kyun…Rajat…kyun…..mujhe kyun zinda rakha…usse kyun…maar diyaaa…..

She hits him with her hands on his chest. He takes those blows and then hugs her. They both are sobbing and mourning the loss of their miracle!

5 days later Purvi is discharged. The doctors have performed surgery on her and its confirmed by them that she can never be a mother again _._ She has hardly spoken any thing after the incident. She steps inside her house and stands rooted at the door. The decorations from the party still adorn the walls. She remembers hows the kids sprayed bubbles on her, she looks at the kitchen and she can see the 4 of them eating food and cutting cake.

Rajvi and Viraj are happy to see her. She remembers how the two would talk to the baby in her tummy before they sleep – kissing her belly a Goodnight. She looks at Rajat, how he had a permanent smile on his face and today looks like he has been to some war.

 **Rajat:** Chalo..Purvi…andar chalo…tumhe doctor ne bed rest kaha hai…

 **Viraj:** Mamma…..aap…aap theekh ho? Chotu baby…he starts but stops when Rajat signals him to be quiet.

 **Purvi:** Viraj, Rajvi….yahan aao..mere paas….

They both come to her and she hugs them. The kids hug her back and start crying.

 **Purvi:** Dekho…chotu baby ki tabiyat theekh nahi hai…isliye use…god ke paas bhej diya hai….tum dono ho naa mere paas..mere chotu babies…

Rajat looks at the three of them and smiles through his tears.

At night, Purvi is wide awake thinking about all the events that happened recently.

 ** _Doctor:_** _Congratulations Mrs Kumar..your pregnancy is confirmed…_

 ** _Purvi:_** _Rajat…aap…aap Papa banne waale ho.._

 ** _Rajat (screaming on phone):_** _Kya …Sach me…Oh god…main abhi tumhare paas aana chahta hoon…Ohh Purvi…I love you soooooooooooo much..muaaaahhhhhhhhh..yeh badi waali kiss tumhare liye…muaah..yeh choti waali hamare chotu baby ke liye…_

 ** _Doctor:_** _aapki scan reports normal nahi hai…bahut complications hai…meri suggestion hai abortion karvaiye..ek baar apne husband se baat kijiye…_

 ** _Purvi:_** _Doctor, hum dono ne bache ko janam dene ka faisla liya hai…_

 ** _Rajvi:_** _mamma…aapki tummy me baby kya khaata hai? Who mujhe sunn sakta hai?_

 ** _Viraj:_** _mamma..mujhe brother chahiye please…Rajvi already meri sister hai..mere saath fighting karne ek bhai chahiye.._

 ** _Rajvi:_** _Nahi…mamma…sister please….phir hum teeno ki badi team ho jayegi..boys vs girls…yehhhhh_

 ** _Tarika:_** _Ohhooo…din ba din Purvi tum sundar hoti jaa rahi ho…Rajat ki toh khair nahi..aise hi chalta raha..bahut jaldi ek aur baby…hahahahahaah…_

 ** _Rajat:_** _Yeh sab kya hai Purvi…..main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karoonga….._

 ** _Rajat (crying):_** _Nahi raha…chala gaya…._

Purvi wipes her tears and checks to see Rajat sleeping next to her. She knows he is awake too. She tries to get up and Rajat turns at this movement.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…kya hua?..kuch chahiye?

 **Purvi:** Rajatt…I…I …am sorry..mujhe please maaf kar dijiye..she sobs ….

Rajat switches on the lamp and covers her hands with his.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…aise kyun bol rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** meri wajah se…sab ne kitne saare sapne dekhe…meri wajah se sabki khushiyan chali gayi….main aapki nishaani ko bacha nahi saki Rajat….

She cries even louder now. Rajat sheds his own tears and gathers her in his arms.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..jo hua who ek haadsa tha…tumhari koi galti nahi thi…tumhari wajah se hamara baby nahi mara Purvi. He holds her tight.

 **Rajat:** sach poochoo toh tumhe jo himmat dikhayi…jaan ka khatra jaante huye bhi tumne mere bache ko janam dene ka faisla kiya…tumne aaj bata diya..tum mujhse..bacho se kitna saara pyaar karti ho….sach me Purvi…

Purvi sheds tears.

 **Rajat:** haan main naraaz tha tumpe Purvi..naraaz tha….sirf isliye kyunki main tumhe kho nahi sakta..bahut mushkilon ke baad mujhe sacha pyaar mila hai…Main tumhare bina nahi jee sakta Purvi…mujhe bahut dukh hai..ki hamara bacha aaj nahi hai..magar..hum dono hai naa..ek doosre ke liye…hamare bache hai naa…hamara parivaar hai Purvi…

 **Purvi:** Magar Rajat..woh aapki nishaani thi..mera aur aapka pyaar..jo ab kabhi nahi hogaa….

Rajat hugs her back and kisses her forehead.

 **Rajat:** Hamare paas hamare pyaar ki do-do nishaani hai..Rajvi aur Viraj…hai naa..

He holds her face and wipes her tears….

 **Rajat:** Unke naam me hi hum dono ka pyaar hai…Purvi aur Rajat se bane Viraj aur Rajvi…..isse badi aur kya nishaani chahiye tumhe …bolo Purvi..He smiles at her..

Purvi thinks for a minute and smiles back. They both go out to the kids room. Purvi strokes the kids hairs lovingly and says softly…

 **Purvi:** Purvi aur Rajat se bane….Rajvi aur Viraj…..haan..sach me…Viraj aur Rajvi….

 ** _Losing a child is the biggest pain parents face. But loving back kids and accepting them as their own is the biggest act of Love. Purvi and Rajat truly love each other and have accepted and respect each other for what they are, what they have. I must say Rajvi and Viraj are lucky to have such loving and caring parents. This is true love….. next chapter is my final chapter for this story._**

 ** _It won't be a long one – just sweet happy ending and note of thanks to all..Happy reading !_**


	22. Chapter 22 - Happy ending

**A painting exhibition**

People are moving and admiring the many beautiful paintings hung around. A couple of art experts are giving interviews and reviews praising the new young talent who has burst into the art scene.

A young curly haired girl is laughing surrounded by her friends.

 **Girl 1:** yaar, yahan pe koi ladke nahi hai kya? Are Shelly, tu kisse ghoor rahi hai tabse?

 **Shelly:** Hmm…wahan dekh..he is so handsome yaar….

The curly haired girl looks at the direction her friend is staring.

 **Curly haired girl:** Hmm..toh madame..tum fida ho gayi unpe? Ruko abhi introduce karaati hoon..

She walks upto the tall handsome man who is talking with a beautiful lady in saree and another tall, well built man.

 **Curly haired girl:** Excuse me Sir!..aap mere saath mere friends ke paas chalenge..aapko kisise milwaana hai..

She locks her hands with his and walks over to her friends with a broad smile.

 **Curly haired girl:** Hey friends..finally aaj main apne handsome, brave first lover se aapki mulakaat karwaati hoon..meet the love of my life – My papa – CID officer – ACP Rajat Kumar. She places a huge kiss on his cheek…

 **Rajat:** Rajvi…tum bhi na….hello all…aap sab ko pehli baar dekha hai maine aaj…kaisa lag raha hai Mumbai me aakar?

 **Shelly:** Yeh….yeh tumhare Papa hai…sach much?…oh my god..Sir you are ssooooo handsome..

Rajat blushes and says Thank you.

He walks back to the beautiful lady with long hair.

 **Purvi:** Kya baat hai…aapki chaal me yeh uchaal?

 **Rajat:** Purvi….abhi abhi kuch 23- 24 umar ki ladkiyon se milke aa raha hoon. Unhone mujhe handsome kaha..aaj bhi ladkiyan mujhe handsome kehti hai..he runs fingers through his hairs, and raises his collar.

 **Purvi:** Aur aaj bhi main 'Bandit queen' hoon…samjhe..mere 'Library kumar'…

Rajvi joins them in the conversation.

 **Rajvi:** Mamma.. pata hai..meri frnds aapke pati pe line maar rahi thi..aur yeh bhi unke saamne daat dikha rahe the..she complains about Rajat..

 **Rajat:** Tu chamchi ki chamchi hi rahegi….hamesha apne mamma ko meri saari khabar deti rehti hai…tujhe toh CID me hona chahiye thaa..kahan yeh Artist ban gayi..

Rajvi hugs and kisses Purvi.

 **Rajvi:** Papa…my mamma is the best. Aaj yeh nahi hoti toh mujhe khud pata nahi chalta main itni achi painting kar leti hoon..

Purvi kisses Rajvi's forehead and removes kajal and puts it behind her ears.

 **Purvi:** Meri sundar beti ko kisiki nazar na lage…meri bhi nahi..

 **Rajat:** Arre yaar…kahan main tum aurton ke beech me phas gaya…ek baar mera junior aa jaye..tum dono ki chutti kar denge..

At that time, someone pulls Rajvi's curly hairs. She yells in pain..

 **Rajvi:** Aaaaah…stupid..Viraj…mamma dekho phirse tang kar raha hai…

 **Viraj:** Arre rotlu…kitna royegi..ab toh badi ho gayi ho….he pinches her..

She runs behind him, brother-sister duo run behind each other in the whole hall.

 **Daya:** Yeh dono abhi bhi chote bacho ki tarah hai….

Rajat and Purvi laugh at their antics.

Viraj stops near a painting and gets nostalgic. It's a painting of him and Rajvi when they celebrated raksha bandhan for the first time and how their family story began. They both are 6 year olds, dressed in traditional clothes and Rajvi is doing aarti to him.

Rajvi comes and halts too. Viraj turns to look at her and has tears in his eyes. He quickly wipes them.

 **Rajvi:** Tum ro rahe ho Viraj? Mera bhai ro bhi sakta hai?

 **Viraj:** bas thoda emotional ho gaya….isse hi toh sabki shuruat huyi thi..agar hum yeh nahi karte toh kya hame itne ache mamma papa milte? Dekho unn dono ko? Aaj bhi waise hi dikhte hai..utna hi pyaar hai unke mann me….

They both look at their parents who are laughing at a joke with Daya and Shreya.

Viraj approaches Rajat from behind, who immediately hugs him and pats his back.

 **Rajat:** Viraaj..kaisa hai mera junior? Saaman kahan hai?

 **Viraj:** gaadi me papa…mamaaa….wow you are looking gorgeous.

 **Purvi:** Thanks beta…you are looking soooo handsome…..

 **Rajat:** Ahem! Ahem! Beta kiska hai?

They all laugh and have a good time at the exhibition.

 **Rajat and Purvi house, evening**

The whole house has a festive look, every now and then the aroma of something being cooked wafts in the air. Soon guests arrive- all the CID team members meet – some live in the same city, some like Abhijit, Tarika and Vineet have come from other cities and some like ACP Pradyuman and Dr Salunkhe have retired.

They all gather and have a wonderful reunion with lots of laughter, fun and good food.

 **Daya:** mmmmmmmm..Purvi aaj bhi world ki best biryani tum hi banati ho…jawaab nahi yaar

 **Shreya:** Haan isiliye har sunday Daya inke ghar pe tapak jaate hai…

 **Rajvi:** Mamma hai hi best!

 **Rajat:** Shuru ho gayi..mamma ki chamchi…

 **Abhijit:** Viraj..Congratulations…tumne CID training me top kiya hai..bilkul apne papa ki tarah..acha join kaha karna hai tumhe aur kab?

 **Viraj:** Thank you Uncle…Papa hi mere hero hai..main bas unke jaisa brave aur intelligent officer banna chahta hoon..mujhe next week Banglore me join karna hai…

Rajat smiles proudly and pats his back. Purvi looks sad.

 **Rajat:** Arre aap log yeh jaane ki baatein mat karo..meri biwi abhi ro degi..dekho dekho 2 aasoon aa bhi gaye. Saying this he hugs her lovingly. Everyone admires their love…

 **Purvi:** Next week Viraj Banglore chala jayega..aur Rajvi apne Art studies ke liye Paris chali jayegi…rona toh aayega na…

 **Rajat:** are..toh main hoon naa..hum dono bureau me enjoy karenge….main din me do baar aa jaoonga lab me..okay?

Everyone laughs and the evening ends on a happy note.

Next day morning, the kids leave for a picnic with their friends for the weekend. Rajat plans a weekend trip with Purvi to their honeymoon cottage. They use that house as a weekend gateway whenever the kids are not around. They leave early afternoon with their supplies for a quiet weekend.

They reach the house in some hours just as the weather darkens for a thunderstorm. They are busy setting up the house with supplies for next two days, when it starts to rain heavily with some thunder and lightning.

Outside at a distance from their house a car is stuck in the mud and a boy is trying hard to get the car out.

 **Rajvi:** Kya hua…tumne gaadi phasaadi..great..ab kya karenge?

 **Viraj:** Tum chup baithogi..tumhara idea tha naa..mamma papa ka peecha karna..ab dekho phas gaye naa…itni baarish hai bahar..kahan jayenge…aur yeh dono gaye kahan…

 **Rajvi:** Mujhe kya pata yeh kidhar gaye..papa ne suddenly gaadi fast kar di…yahan toh mobile network bhi nahi hai….mujhe bhookh lagi hai…

 **Viraj:** ahhhhhhhh…tum kitna irritate karti ho….waise…..mujhe bhi bhookh lagi hai…

They have no choice but to sit inside the car. It gets cold and they both feel very hungry. They doze off in hunger and cold. Someone flashes a strong light inside the car and knocks on the window.

Rajvi opens her eyes and can see only the light and not the person behind it. She wakes up Viraj, who squints his eyes. The person knocks on the window again, Viraj rolls down the window.

 **Person:** Bahar niklo tum dono aur chalo mere peeche…

Viraj and Rajvi quietly step out of the car and walk behind this person who holds an umbrella while the kids get wet in the pouring rain.

They see a small cottage uphill. The man walks inside, closes his umbrella and announces his arrival.

 **Person:** Purviiiiii…yeh lo tumhare dono shaitaan aa gaye..Punishment ke taur pe baarish me bheeg ke aaye hai…zara towels laana…

Rajvi and Viraj stand there dripping wet and shiver while Purvi gets towels. Both Rajat and Purvi take a towel each and dry their hairs.

 **Purvi:** tum dono andar jaao aur kapde badlo…maine tumhare kapde rakhe hai..

They both quietly go inside and change into fresh clothes. They come out to see the dinner is set in front of the fire place.

They both sit quietly, embarrassed and guilty while their parents get food. Purvi feeds Rajvi and Rajat feeds Viraj just like they did when they were small kids.

Half way through the dinner Rajvi manages to speak.

 **Rajvi:** Sorry…mamma…hum dono ne aapko bina bataye aapka peecha kiya…

 **Purvi:** Pehle tum dono khaana khaoo..phir baat karte hai okay beta…

Dinner is completed, now Rajat and Purvi are seated while Rajvi and Viraj stand in front of them, heads bowed down.

 **Rajat:** Junior inspector Viraj….abhi CID join kiye 2 din bhi nahi huye…itni jaldi pakde gaye? Bahut improvement chahiye beta….

Viraj bows his head lower.

 **Purvi:** Rajvi madame, picnic pe jaa rahi ho aur picnic ka koi samaan nahi liya? Itni careless?

Rajvi and Viraj look at each other sheepishly. Suddenly Rajat and Purvi start laughing and open their arms to the kids. The kids smile and run into a big group hug.

 **Viraj and Rajvi:** Sorry….

 **Rajat:** Tum dono ko kya jaanna tha? Yehi na itne saalo se main aur Purvi kabhi kabhi kahan gayab ho jaate the?

 **Purvi:** Yeh mere aur tumhare papa ka secret house hai..tumhare papa ne sirf hum dono ke liye liya hai..yahan par hum ek doosre ke saath akelepan me waqt guzarte hai….bahut acha lagta hai hum dono ko..she covers Rajat's hands with hers.

 **Rajat:** Ab tum dono apni life me busy ho gaye ho..hum dono toh waise hi akele ho jayenge..isliye aaj main tumhari mamma se barso pehle kiya hua waada unke permission ke saath todne waala hoon….

 **Viraj:** Kya?

 **Purvi:** Yahi..ki ab se yeh hum chaaro ka family home hoga…hum log milkar yahan time spend karenge…duniya se door sirf hum chaar…

 **Rajvi:** ohhhhhh….love you both Papa and Mamma…

 **Rajat:** Acha yeh sab chodo..yeh batao yeh idea kiska tha..hamara peecha karne ka?

Rajvi and Viraj point fingers at each other. Rajat and Purvi look at each other with puzzled looks.

 **Purvi:** mujhe pata hai..yeh pakka Viraj ka idea hai..ussi ke dimaag me aise ideas aayenge..meri Rajvi toh bahut bholi hai..

 **Rajat:** Rajvi aur bholi?…chamchi number 1…..isine Viraj ko phasaya hai….mera junior hamesha sabki madat karta hai..

They both start arguing and defending kids against each other. Viraj and Rajvi look on amused…

 **Viraj:** dekho inn dono ko..kaise lad rahe hai…hamare liye..kaun kahega mamma meri hai aur papa tumhare…

 **Rajvi:** Shut up! Meri mamma hai woh..tum bhool gaye..hum dono share kar rahe hai….

Viraj hugs her protectively. Rajvi feels cozy with her brother. They both then watch their parents still arguing…

 **Purvi:** Aap apni galti kabhi nahi manenge..aap hi ne Viraj ko bigaada hai….

 **Rajat:** Aur tumne hi Rajvi ko sar pe chadhake rakha hai…tumhari khabri bana diya hai..

Rajvi and Viraj start laughing at this fight now. Rajat and Purvi continue for some more minutes, then Rajat holds Purvi and kisses to shut her up.

Viraj and Rajvi look at them with their eyes popping out.

Rajat realizes they are not alone and embarrassingly looks here and there. Purvi boils with anger and surprisingly kisses him back with a loud smack on his lips. Rajat looks at her with wide open eyes and an open mouth. The kids look down in embarrassment and giggle.

 **Purvi:** Kyun 'Library Kumar'?…itne saal mujhe kitni baar bacho ke saamne embarrass kiya hai..…aaj ek hi pal me saara badla le liya aapse !

 **Rajat:** Meri 'Bandit Queen' main tumse aaj bhi darta hoon…mujhe maaf kar do…

They both laugh at this comment. The kids join them in their laughter and the happy family settles together for the night !

….A SWEET END….

 **** ** _Thank you all for this amazing journey through this story. I really really enjoyed writing this fic. I never thought I would end up writing 22 chapters when I started. It was your love and encouragement that made me do so._**

 ** _I would like to share a secret with you all. I was battling mild medical depression some months back. I discovered Fanfiction at that time and very gingerly started writing myself. I started with my first KaVi OS (Icy Spicy maiden) but expanded it to a full story. I began enjoying creative writing and now write every day – Fanfic stories, my blog and short poems. Writing liberates me and my depression has come down to a great extent, improving my health. I have started enjoying life again._**

 ** _All the readers and reviewers, guests a big big Thank you to all. You all are wonderful. So long for now, await my next KaVi fic…Hope it meets your expectations..Bye…_**


End file.
